


The Beautiful Everyday

by MightyMidget



Series: IKEA 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Marriage, Angel Mating, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angelic Pregnacy, Blow Jobs, Comforting Michael, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heaven, Hurt Lucifer, M/M, Meet the Family, Mpreg, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sam, Same-Sex Marriage, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, angel babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a gift from God gives Dean the reward he has always deserved, he, Castiel and the rest of the family head to Heaven to begin plans for the Wedding of the Millennium. Michael and Jody explore their new found relationship, while Lucifer struggles to fit in with the Family he left behind, and an unexpected surprise may test the bonds of Sam and Gabriel as they recieve some news that shocks them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wing Man

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is guys, part 3! I cannot believe that what started out as a simple one shot for a laugh has turned into this but I thank each and every one of you for your encouragement and kind comments. You guys are what makes it worth writing and I love you all for it! Enjoy!
> 
> x MightyMidget x

Chuck had been sitting on the roof of the Cumon Inn, listening to the sounds of his children sharing a meal when the eldest Winchester stunned the whole room - and Chuck himself - by proposing marriage to his youngest Son. Unbeknownst to the Humans in the room, but felt by every Angel in creation, Castiel's Grace exploded outward in a dazzling display of joy when he accepted the Hunters hand and every Angel in Heaven rejoiced at their Brothers happiness. Michael and Lucifer's own Grace stretched out to embrace their little Brother, wrapping him up in light and even pulling around the Hunter who was soon to be their kin. Sam, who was already halfway through his transition from Human to Angel, felt a tingling along his skin but he was not yet grown enough into his own Grace to fully understand what was going on under the surface. But he would understand soon enough...after tonight the Angels would have no choice but to return to Heaven, and bring their Mates along with them; Chuck would make sure of it.  
  
He listened to the commotion within the house, and slowly but surely the excitement faded and one by one the occupants retired to bed. Chuck smiled at the stars as below him in the Hallway, Michael walked his Lady friend to her bedroom and - with a parting kiss - promised her a date just as soon as he could arrange one. The God couldn't believe that after all these years, millions and millions of years, his children were growing up and dating Humans...he couldn't have been more proud of them. Even Lucifer was enjoying himself, and he had become rather attached to the owners of this Home even after such a short amount of time. The woman of the house was good for the rebellious Angel, and had managed so far to keep him firmly in check with the threat of a spoon to his backside - a punishment that Gabriel said Lucifer may just enjoy. Castiel had horrified his Brothers at that point by announcing that Dean certainly enjoyed it, and the whole group had spent five minutes holding their ears while a crimson Dean Winchester had scolded his Angel.  
  
Once the whole House was finally in their own beds, Chuck allowed his consciousness to reach out and connect with his youngest Son, who he was sad to say was mid 'cuddle' with his fiance - a sight that Chuck _really_ didn't need to see. Having located the Angel he focused all his energy on the Human currently writhing in said Angels lap, and with a wink and a chuckle he disappeared, leaving the miracle to work itself to completion. It was sure to cause a stir.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean Winchester was beautiful. Castiel was laying back on the bed with his hands gripping the Hunters hips and watching in awe as the stunning man bounced on his lap, biting back his moans so as not to wake up the whole house. When they were truly alone Dean was one to scream and beg, but watching him try so hard to be quiet while Castiel filled him up and fucked him hard was quite a sight to behold. The man started to gasp and pant as he sped up, riding the Angel like a wild animal as Castiel swooped up and claimed his mouth, swallowing up his moans and dominating his mouth easily. He wrapped his arms around the Hunter and thrust upwards hard, smirking when the Hunter squirmed in his grip and cried out loudly, biting it off quickly with a blush.  
  
"Cas...please...Too loud!" Dean gasped softly as the Angel thread his fingers through his hair and tugged on it, leaning in again to nip at his lips.  
  
"Then be quiet, Dean! I'm not the one moaning like a whore for it..." Castiel said with a growl as the gripped the Hunter tightly again and lifted him by the hips, bringing him roughly down on his cock again and again till Dean couldn't hold back any longer. His moans and squeals came thick and fast as Castiel took him roughly, chasing his completion inside the Hunters tight ass. Dean cried out as Castiel nailed his sweet spot head on and instantly he was cumming untouched, painting Castiel's abs with his spend. The Angel moaned loudly as Dean came on his cock, tightening up around him and milking his own orgasm out of him. The pair fell over the edge together and for a moment Castiel thought that the ringing in his ears was due to the rushing blood in his body...but the noise kept rising until it was a high-pitched whine. The Angel opened his eyes to stare up at his Beloved, who was sitting bolt upright in his lap and shaking from head to toe. His whole body was tense and Castiel tried to grab a hold of him, only to be shocked physically like the Hunter had electricty running through his whole body. As Dean locked eyes with Castiel, his soft green started to shine, then glow and quickly they had turned white with the power coursing through him. Castiel could only stare in shock as Dean opened his mouth and began to babble in a language Castiel had not heard for many years...He was speaking Enochian!  
  
"OL BOLAPE A NOCO DE ELO!" Dean said in a pitch that didn't suit him, and he groaned loudly as his back arched, a terrible crack while his bones re-adjusted, his skin rippling. "EMNA BOLAPE A OLAPIRETA" A ball of light began to grow out of his skin and quickly engulfed them both, and as it skimmed along Castiel's skin he recognised it. It was Grace. "EMNA BOLAPE A OLAPIRETA DE ELO" Castiel grabbed a hold of the Hunter and gripped him tightly, refusing to let go as the light became too much and for just a moment he couldn't see. In the light he drifted and from somewhere around him he heard a voice.  
  
"Oi aziazor elasa, Castiel"  
  
When the light finally began to fade Castiel found Dean Winchester had passed out in his arms, no doubt from exhaustion and shock. His skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he was shaking with exertion, but all of this paled in comparison to the fact that his Hunter, the man he loved, lay curled up in his arms...with his beautiful golden wings wrapped around him like a blanket.  
  
Dean was an Angel.


	2. Moving On Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. C after a whole month of staying with them, because they must go to Heaven to teach Sam and Dean the finer points of wing control. But before they leave, Mrs. C has a present for Dean...Question is will Castiel be able to control himself long enough to make it Home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry if the start up seems slow going I need to catch the story up before the real plot can start, Chuck damn bridging chapters! Hope you'll bare with me! I love you all x
> 
> x MightyMidget x

_One Month Later_  
  
The group lingered at the Inn for a month following Dean's wing growth, keeping a close eye on the man who pitched an epic fit after he woke up with two new appendages and refused to come out of his room for a full two days before Mrs. C dragged him back downstairs by the ear - apparently she was having no more of his tantrums, and Sam had to hide his face to stop from laughing at his scolded older Brother's face.  
  
Once Dean was back amongst the Angels, and more importantly his Little Brother, he started to relax a little and for once his wings began to lift rather than drag on the ground. He hadn't even let Castiel touch him in the beginning but after a few days with Sam, playfully teasing each other on size and colour, he allowed Cas close enough to stroke his fingers through the auburn feathers...and subsiquently they spent another week in bed, 'exploring' Dean's new feathers.  
  
But now, as Dean stood outside of the Inn waiting for everyone to finish saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Collins, the Hunter felt a little tug in his heart. This house and this family had become so important to him in such a short space of time and now he was having to leave it behind, and not to go home to the Bunker but to go to Heaven! He was not happy about this, not at all, and he made it known by sulking in the background and talking to no one. He was thinking over the many arguments they had had over the course of the last week - and the final screaming match that meant Castiel had spent the night on the sofa - when a hand clapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Jesus! You scared the Hell outta me, Mrs. C!" Dean snapped, but he quickly quieted down when she gave him a stern look.  
  
"Never mind all that, boy, what are you doing sulking back here like a child..." She asked, quirking her eyebrow when he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I am not! I'm just...what does it matter anyway...We gotta go or we're gonna be late!" Dean pouted, turning his face from her but she was having none of it, and placed a hand on his cheek to gently turn him back. When she locked eyes with him she smiled softly, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Don't try to fool me, boy, I wasn't born yesterday...You don't wanna leave..." She said and down huffed softly.  
  
"...figure that all out on your own, did ya..."  
  
"But! You have to! You heard Castiel, you need to spend a little time in Heaven to train up your new wings. You and your Brother both, otherwise you could hurt yourselves or someone else...and I know you, Dean Winchester, you'd never forgive yourself if you hurt someone." She snapped at him, sighing when he lowered his gaze and shuffled his feet. "And I am not stupid either, I know why you don't wanna leave, but I am telling you now...this is not a dream, and it won't end when you move on. That Angel of yours will always be there, and whenever you need that time away...you are always welcome here." Mrs. C explained, and when Dean shrugged off her words she tutted, pulling a small box from her pocket, pressing it into the Hunters hands. Dean looked up at her, confused, and she nodded for him to open it. When he opened the box he almost dropped it out of shock, gasping and staring up at her with wide eyes. Inside there was a small metal car pendant - a tiny little Impala - attached to a key - a house key. The Hunter pulled the present out and held it in his shaking hands, unable to believe it...  
  
"Rosie...I can't...I don't know what to..." Dean said, his voice thick with choked back tears. He swiped furiously at his face, determined not to cry again. Ever since he got these damn wings he had been so emotional, and it was driving him crazy feeling so on edge all the time. Mrs. C just smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, before bringing him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Don't say anything...Just promise me you'll use it when you need it, we don't want this to be goodbye...You and your Brother, you're our boys! We need you back here soon, ya hear?" She asked and Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, never wanting to leave. When they finally broke apart she smiled and walked away, moving towards Sam, but she called back to Dean over her shoulder. "But next time you and that Angel are taking the basement room! There are some things I don't need to hear, boy!" Dean went bright red as the group stopped their goodbyes and started snickering to each other, all nodding in agreement, and it was only made worse when Gabriel started making obscene noises - mimicking Dean from the night before - until Sam whacked him across the back of the head with his wing tip. Dean felt a stab of jealousy pierce him as he watched his younger Brother manuever with his very large and golden bronze wings. They shimmered in the sunshine and appeared almost red under certain lights, and they were huge in size. Deans were far smaller and matched his hair colour, but Castiel said that there was a very good chance that his wings may change colour as he developes - Sam's did that, and he had been an Angel longer than Dean. But it still annoyed him that his Little Brother had such better control over his Wings than Dean did, and he felt like kicking himself every time he gave away his mood with a Wing movement. He couldn't keep anything to himself anymore, it didn't matter if he was hungry, angry or horny, the entire room knew about it because of his twitchy wings.  
  
"You will learn, Dean, please don't fret so." Castiel said from behind the man, making him jump and squeal in shock. He turned and glared at the confused Angel.  
  
"Don't.Do.That!" Dean snapped "I hate it when you sneak up on me!"  
  
"I have told you before, Dean, if you used your Grace you'd be able to sense me from a much further distance than this. I could be on the state line and you'd know I was there...but if you insist on using only your Human senses then you will be surprised a lot." Castiel explained, a little smug look on his face, and Dean shook his head.  
  
"Well maybe I would use them if I knew how! You've told me nothing yet!" Dean huffed, and Castiel rolled his eyes at the sulking Hunter.  
  
"I -have- told you, Dean, I can't teach you this skill you just have to learn it. You will get there, I promise. The more you experience the more you will learn, and eventually you will be as good as Sam..." Cas said and when the Hunter looked unconvinced, the Angel moved close and brought him into his arms. "You'll be better than Sam...better than me...cause thats the kind of person you are Dean. You're always the best." Castiel smiled when Dean's lips twitched, and he was clearly trying to hide a smile away, but his undeveloped wings had already given him away as they perked up visibly, all the feathers puffing up in display and making him look much bigger than he was - proud and happy feathers, proud and happy Angel. Castiel took a moment to place his hand on the mans wing, stroking his fingers through the feathers gently and growling softly when the Hunter gasped, biting his lip to catch a moan. Dean's feathers were still sensitive, new and so very soft, and it was taking all of Castiel's control not to grab a handful of them now and claim the Hunter as his own - Damn these Humans and their social laws. He couldn't wait to get the Hunter to Heaven, and show him just how much fun they could have with wings. Here on Earth his Grace was dampened down to protect those around him, but in Heaven he could be at full power once more and Dean would not walk straight for weeks after he got his hands on him. A wolf whistle snapped him out of his erotic daydreams, and he glared over at the culprit - a grinning Trickster Douchebag.  
  
"Now now, Cas! Anymore of that and your boy there might explode! I don't think blowing up the neighbourhood is a good parting gift!" Gabriel yelled and Castiel was about to yell back when a soft whimper brought his attention back to Dean. The smaller Angel was quivering in his arms, and his wings were frantically pushing back against his hand, which was buried in his Feathers which were beginning to slicken with a sweet-smelling oil that had Castiel hard in his pants faster than anything ever had. Dean smelt like Apple Pie and Cinnamon, and it drove Castiel crazy. But Dean was clearly embarrassed and although his wings clung to Cas, he was pushing away and Castiel let him go - but it took every ounce of his strength not to pull him back. He was at least glad that Dean did not run off, instead staying close by his side as the goodbyes were finished. Dean took a hold of his hand and leant into his side as the elderly couple went back inside, and for a moment all was still as the group stared up at the house which had been Home for over a month. Castiel looked down at his lover and pulled him closer when he felt the man choke on a sob that he didn't want anyone to see, and before anyone could notice he raised his wings high - followed swiftly by the Archangels - and took off quickly, heading for Heaven.  
  
They were going Home.


	3. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys land in Heaven and Castiel FINALLY gets what he wants...Dean's ass no matter who is watching...Damn Angels, they have no shame.

Flying was the strangest experience that Dean had ever had, especially since he technically wasn't doing it completely on his own yet. Castiel had explained it all to him in great detail - how his wings were no where near mature enough to handle flight on their own yet, and that he would have to chaperone the Hunter everywhere he went to ensure the man did not hurt himself or become stranded somewhere - and Sam had very kindly dumbed it down for Dean by joking that the man was wearing training wheels till he learned the ropes. The giant grinning Moose was becoming unbearable because since we was an Archangels Mate his wings were bigger and they could handle more than Dean's, but even Sam wasn't fully powered yet...so when they arrived in Heaven with Dean securely tucked under Castiel's impressive wings, and Sam sprawled out on the ground where he had attempted to land and failed completely, Dean couldn't help but feel smug.  
  
"Have a nice trip, Sammy..." Dean taunted and smirked at the fallen Hunter while Sam glared up at him from the floor.  
  
"Shut up, Dean! At least I don't need a babysitter for my flights!" Sam snapped and Dean growled lowly at him, blushing red at the reminder. He was about to charge forward and teach his little Brother a lesson until he felt Castiel's hand on his back, the Angels presence acting as an instant relaxant. Dean backed up again till his back was pressed against Castiel's front, and the Angel brought his wings down around the Hunters sides, stroking him gently with his wing tips. The older Angel leant in to nuzzle against Dean's neck and nip softly at the skin there, making the man whimper softly and bite his lip.  
  
"Cas! No PDA man, come on!" Dean whispered but Castiel ignored him, growling softly to silence the man. The Hunter blushed as he felt himself getting hard as Castiel placed his hands on Dean's hips and pulled the man back so he was pressed tight against his body, and able to feel the Angel's own hardened length through his jeans.  
  
"Dean, did you know in Heaven there is no such thing as shame...Angels do not see any sin or shame in acts of love, and publicly showing it is not wrong...look around, Dean, at Gabriel, Michael...What do you see?" Castiel spoke softly in Dean's ear so only he could hear him, and the Hunter gasped as Castiel bite down on his earlobe. Dean shook his head and turned away, closing his eyes and not wanting to look...he didn't want to see the looks of disgust in the others eyes. "Dean. Look at them!" Castiel snapped and Dean couldn't help but obey, Cas' tone sending chills through his quivering wings. Slowly, Dean lifted his head to look around at the other Angels standing not so far away from them and he was shocked by what he saw - not a single one of them, including Sammy, was paying them any attention. They didn't even look around curiously when Castiel choose that moment to spin Dean around, putting them face to face, and dominate his mouth with an almost brutal kiss. Dean gasped and moaned aloud as Cas reached around to cup his ass, squeezing it and pulling him closer, and the Hunter couldn't help but grind forward against his Angel as he allowed himself to be publicly mauled by the horny Angel.  
  
Castiel pulled back suddenly, leaving Dean whimpering and chasing after his lips but the Angel just chuckled, cupping the mans jaw and smiling at him.  
  
"So needy, Dean...I thought you didn't wish to do this in front of the others..." Castiel joked and Dean blushed, biting his lip nervously but none of it - the shame or embarrassment - kept him from humping away desperately against the Angel's leg.  
  
"Can't help it! I need you!" Dean whined softly, reaching down between their bodies to loosen Castiel's belt and pull open his pants. He slid a hand inside and moaned softly when he gripped the Angels hard cock, jacking it slowly but firmly. Castiel groaned and growled as the Hunter grinned at him playfully, leaning in to lick and nip at his lips. "I've needed you for so long, ever since I got my wings I've been aching for you...Do you wanna know something weird? Everytime I think of you fucking me..." Dean leaned in to whisper in Castiel's ear. "They get wet..." The Hunter tightened his grip on the Angels cock and swiped his thumb over the weeping head, grinning when he heard Cas gasp allowed. "Whenever I'm alone I like to think about it till my wings are dripping, then I play with my feathers cause it feels really good...better than touching my cock or fingering my ass, better than anything...well, not better than you but a close second...Nothing feels as good as your cock in my ass." Dean said and Castiel finally broke, snapping his fingers and leaving Dean completely naked. The man had no time to think before Castiel had lifted him off his feet and pulled him close, wrapping Dean's legs around his waist. The Angel pulled him into a fierce kiss, plunging into his mouth with a loud moan, and Dean felt the blunt head of Cas' cock at his entrance before he was swiftly filled, inch by inch sinking into his ass. Once Cas was buried up to the hilt in Dean, he gripped the man by his hips and began to lift him slowly up till he was almost falling out, only to force him back down harshly onto his cock again. He did it again and again till the Hunter was all but screaming for him, calling his name and babbling incoherently as he was used like a toy for Cas to bounce on his dick. Dean felt Cas nail his sweet spot head on and the Hunter exploded, cumming untouched all over Cas' abs and clawing frantically at his clothes as he twitched and tightened around Cas' cock inside him. The Angel growled lowly and pounded the mans ass harder and faster, chasing his own release, and finally he blew his load, filling the man up with his cum and biting down on his neck - a claim for all the world to see. Dean yelped and moaned softly, tilting his head to allow the Angel full access to his neck and earning an approving hum from Cas, who was too fucked out to say anything else. The pair sank slowly to the ground and Dean curled up in Cas' arms, sighing happily as their wings meshed and rubbed together, sharing their scent. Neither cared anymore that their Brothers had wandered off to explore the rest of Heaven, leaving them behind to their own activities, and nor did they care to leave this spot for the next few hours anyway...  
  
And, Dean thought, if someone where to come along and see them...well...  
  
_"Let them look..."_


	4. Heavenly Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of the Angels to discuss party plans, and Gabriel has some explaining to do...

  
While Dean and Castiel ignored the rest of Heaven in favour of exploring one another, Sam, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer opted to wander off and look around. Gabriel was especially keen to show Sam around and tell him all the stories of when the Angels were 'growing up' in Heaven, and the crazy things they used to do to each other.  
  
"...And basically that's why the Dinosaurs were wiped out early, and people say -I- have a temper, eh Mikey?" Gabriel laughed and nudged his Brother, who was blushing and glaring at the mischievous little Archangel.  
  
"I do hate it when you tell that story, Gabriel! It was not funny!" Michael snapped and the group laughed as Gabriel dodged out of the way of his Brothers swatting hand, smirking at the annoyed man.  
  
"Oh come on, lighten up Michael! Look at us, we're Home, together! This calls for a party!" Gabriel was jumping for joy and skipping around them with a giant grin on his face which was proving to be infectious.  
  
"You want a party? You just wait till the others hear about Cas and Dean's engagement, they'll be throwing a celebration so fast it will make your head spin!" Lucifer said, rolling his eyes as he thought about all the excitement that would be buzzing through Heaven in the next few days - Angels took celebrations very very seriously and both Dean and Castiel would not be getting any peace to relax, so it was lucky they were taking some time to themselves now.  
  
"You guys throw parties? Seriously?" Sam asked, a little shocked to learn that Angels even knew what a party was never mind that they would be throwing one for Dean and Cas.  
  
"Oh Hells yeah, Cupcake!" Gabriel said, pulling his Sammy close and dancing him around in a circle. "Its gonna be awesome! There will be music and dancing, and enough alcohol to get Dad pissed!"  
  
"Yes, but first we should really discuss some business, wouldn't you agree Gabriel..." A voice spoke behind the group and the Angels all jumped, spinning around to see a small black man with a welcoming smile staring at them. Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel all relaxed quickly but Sam stayed on guard, staring over the man for a few minutes.  
  
"...Hold on, don't I know you from somewhere?" Sam asked and the man smiled wider, showing off his dazzlingly white teeth.  
  
"Very good eyes, Samuel. You know me as Joshua, although I look a little different to you now that you are seeing me with your Angel eyes." The man observed Sam's huge wingspan with an approving smile to Gabriel. "Strong, you are a lucky Angel." Gabriel smiled but moved closer to Sam, pulling him almost possessively towards himself as Sam rolled his eyes. Damn Angels and their jealously...  
  
"Joshua, how nice to see you again my Brother..." Michael said as he moved forward to embrace the man quickly before making way for Lucifer who also held the Angel for a moment. "What news from the Host?" Michael asked and Joshua smiled, snapping his fingers and transporting them to a large meeting room with a table.  
  
"Please, take a seat. There is much to discuss." Joshua motioned for the group to take their seats and Sam looked around curiously.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we wait for Dean and Cas to come?" Sam asked, looking around when Gabriel snorted with laughter, and the rest of the group laughed along with him.  
  
"I shouldn't worry about that, Samual...Your Brother and the Angel Castiel will be some time yet, and I would not wish to disturb them. Plans for the...what is the Human term for their joining?" Joshua asked Michael and the Archangel explained it to him.  
  
"A 'Wedding', Joshua. Typical Human customs include an exchanging of vows and rings..." Michael said and when Joshua looked confused Michael went on..."A kind of Human Jewellery, worn on the finger. Its like what a Mating Mark is to us, it shows other Humans that the person is taken by another." Joshua nodded in understanding and smiled.  
  
"How quaint, I have always enjoyed observing the Humans of the world but I have never had a chance to examine them up close...You can imagine how thrilling this all is for me, and of course all the other Angels in the Host. So much so that they wish to celebrate this Union..." Joshua explained and Gabriel nodded, snapping his fingers and Mojo'ing everyone up a fruity cocktail.  
  
"Told ya, they can't help themselves, bunch of party animals..." Gabriel joked, but Sam was looking confused.  
  
"I never took you guys as the partying type, you know, with all the fighting and...starting the apocalypse..." Sam said, stalling a little when he saw Michael and Lucifer looking awkward. "Eh...never mind, sorry I said anything..." Sam lowered his head to hide his blush, wishing he hadn't opened his mouth, but Gabriel's Wing came down across his back and pulled him closer.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, Moose...If anyone shouldn't be opening their mouths around here its me." Gabe said, making everyone smile again and lightening the mood again. "But yeah, we Angels know how to party...back way before these two had their little pissing match we partied at the drop of a hat! Trust me they'll wanna get in on this Wedding big time..."  
  
"What about Jody?" Michael butted in suddenly, looking a little worried all of a sudden.  
  
"Yeah and Mrs. C? Jim...what about them? If we have the Wedding here then..." Lucifer said but Joshua held up his hand for silence, smiling at the unusual caring nature of the two Brothers.  
  
"Do not worry about it, Brothers, God has already planned for the event. When the time comes for Castiel and Dean Winchester to join as one, our Father will grant access to Heaven for all Family and Friends of the Winchester Family. It is only right that they two should be able to celebrate the joyous day." Joshua explained and both Michael and Lucifer visibly relaxed. The Angel that speaks to God smiled secretly, as it did not go unnoticed by him that Heavens Most High was partly daydreaming now, perfectly planning his words for when he asked his Lady friend - A Miss Jody Mills - to accompany him to the Wedding. It seemed like Castiel was not the only one with a weakness for Human company, and even the Morning Star had found himself accepted into the family...  
  
"Humans...Some brutal in their love and forgiving in their nature...Father, you really outdid yourself there." Joshua thought to himself as he looked around the room, smiling at Gabriel who had found love in Sam Winchester - an ex demon blood drinker and so called abomination who saved the world and countless lives over and over again, at no gain to himself but simply because it was the right thing to do. They really were complicated creatures, when you got right down to it.  
  
A sudden pulse of light jolted across the sky and everyone looked up, Sam admiring the sparkle that had taken over the scenery as the Angels smiled to themselves.  
  
"Ah. It would appear that Castiel and Dean have completed there activities..." Joshua said and Sam shuddered, whispering out of the corner of his mouth to Gabriel.  
  
"I so didn't need to hear that..." Sam said and Gabriel giggled, winking at the new Angel.  
  
"Quite. But as it is their celebration and not ours we really should bring them in for the planning stage, and to inform them of the Welcoming Gala tonight...Sam, would you be willing to go and collect Castiel and your Brother? I understand you are quite the flyer now..." Joshua asked and Gabriel beamed with pride as Sam blushed a little, smiling at the Angel.  
  
"Eh, yeah sure I can do that...I'll be right back..." Sam said and with a concentrated look, disappeared with a pop. Gabriel smiled wistfully at the spot where his Mate had sat and sighed happily, but Joshua interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Does he know..." Joshua asked with a strange tone and Gabriel turned to see not the Angel sitting across from him, wearing the form of a small black man, but his Father...God was talking through the Angel.  
  
"No...Not yet, and I don't want to tell him till he is settled." Gabriel said, addressing not only his Father but the whole room, and everyone nodded in agreement, a silent promise to keep it quiet.  
  
It was Gabriel's news to give, not theirs, and he would tell the Hunter when he got up the nerve to face off with a hormonal Winchester.  



	5. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has started to feel a little funny, and thinks he is coming down with something, while Castiel and Dean gear up for their party.

Sam had to hold his concentration as he flew across Heaven, pinpointing Dean and Castiel after only a moment and landing not too far from them. As he hit the ground he felt a jolt from nowhere and it caused him to stumble once again, almost hitting the floor for the fourth time that day. Sam didn't know what was happening to him, but his coordination was all over the place, and it wasn't only with flying - yesterday he had walked straight into a door frame and ended up flat on his ass because of a sudden dizzy spell, but he hadn't told Gabriel this. The Angel was possessive and cling enough without him getting all worked up over a few trips and stumbles, and the Hunter had just been assuming that it was all part of growing a brand new pair of wings out of his back - that would tend to put even the most hardened Human off-balance.  
  
From where he stood he could see the distant figures of his Brother and the Angel, and thankfully it did not look like they were writhing around anymore. Sam was a little confused at first as to why it no longer seemed like such an issue to see his Brother being pawed at by a horny Angel, but Gabriel had explained to him that Angel's had no need for privacy and they felt no shame in love, and that he to would now slowly lose any shame he had for his body - shame was a useless Human emotion and it was better off gone. But Sam was still at least half Human, and while he was no longer freaked out by it he didn't need to see more of it than he could help.  
  
Once he felt a little steadier on his feet he moved off towards the two figures, hoping to get them back to the group as fast as possible...  
  
For some reason he was desperate for some Orange Squash, and he knew if he tweaked Gabriel's feathers just right he could convince the Archangel to fill a swimming pool with it just for him...Gabriel was good that way.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean Winchester was purring. Straight up, catboy purring as he lay flat across the ground on his belly, with Castiel sitting on his buttocks and stroking his talented fingers through Dean's twitching wings. The Hunter would swear to all that was Holy he had never felt anything as good as a Wing Massage and that there was no possible way that this could get any better...until Castiel leant down and started to mouth at the back of his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin and kissing down his spine. The sound that came out of Dean's mouth was not human, and Castiel chuckled softly in his ear as his Wings flattened out, Feathers spreading out to make room for Castiel's talented fingers. Dean could stay like this forever...  
  
"Hey guys..." Sam called out to them and Dean groaned, sagging under Castiel as the Angel above him growled with annoyance. He knew he should have taken them to his Heaven when they landed but Dean had been reacting to him so perfectly and he just couldn't help but take the Hunter then and there, just as he had been planning to do again when Sam butted in...he was going to be having a word with Gabriel about keeping his Mate occupied so he could do the same.  
  
Dean rolled over and smiled up at the Angel, shrugging slightly and leaning up to catch Cas' lips in a chaste kiss.  
  
"I'll make it up to you later, baby." Dean promised and Castiel huffed, dodging the Hunters lips with a petulant pout.  
  
"You think you can make up for this so easily, Winchester? What if I'm busy later..." Cas teased and Dean grinned, reaching up to stroke his fingers down the arches of Castiel's wings and making the Angel shudder all over.  
  
"Yeah, I do. And don't you give me that crap, 'cause we both know all I gotta do is flutter these babies at you and you'll come running..." Dean said, allowing his wings to fan out and puff up, showing off their size and colour to the other Angel and watching with glee as Castiel's own wings responded beautifully, arching high over his head and flaring out - a dominance display if ever Dean saw one. "Yeah...thats what I thought." Dean nodded as he admired his Mates wings, reaching out to straighten a few loose feathers before turning to see his Brother standing some distance away. The Hunter was confused for a moment until he noticed Sam's wings were up and curled forward a little - the underside visible to Cas and Dean - and Dean realised what was going on. His little Brother was asking for permission to approach and that was the cutest thing that Dean had ever seen. He shared an amused glance with Castiel and turned away quickly to laugh while Cas nodded to Sam, allowing the man to come closer. The Angel had to admit he was impressed at the younger Hunters quick grasp of Wing Language, and he made a mental note to teach Dean some of the finer points himself, but as with his little Brother, the elder man seemed to be picking it up quickly by himself.  
  
As Sam walked up to them one wing reached out towards Dean, and Dean's reached back to touch gently at the tips - a greeting between Brothers like a pat on the back is for Humans - and with Castiel Sam's wings were a little more hesitant, respectfully waiting for him to reach out first before making their own move. Gabriel had taught him well.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Sam joked a little as he noticed Dean was naked and covered only by his Wings and Castiel who was still sitting atop him. Dean smirked and let his Wings spread out, displaying his oil soaked feathers to his Brother.  
  
"What does it look like?" Dean said and laughed out loud when Sammy went a dramatic shade of purple, looking away quickly as Castiel let out a small growl.  
  
"Oh dude, come on!" Sam yelped, looking anywhere but at his Brother. "That's just not right, man! I might be more comfortable with this than I should be but I still don't need to see...that!" The young man ranted, and Dean took his moment of privacy to get up and start looking for his clothes. Castiel noticed and snapped his fingers, clothing his Mate instantly and smiling when he received a kiss for his trouble.  
  
"Well you know what the say, Sammy...if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen! What the Hell do you want anyway? Can't a man enjoy his Honeymoon in peace?" Dean said and Sam peeked through his fingers to see if his Brother was decent, sighing in relief when he saw the man was dressed and looking at the pair apologetically.  
  
"Yeah well trust me the last thing I wanted to do was disturb your playtime...and be disturbed in the process...but Gabriel sent me. Well technically Joshua sent me." Sam said and at the mention of the Angel Joshua, Castiel perked up.  
  
"Joshua sent you? What did he want? Has he a message for Father?" Castiel asked and Sam shook his head, turning his attention back to Cas.  
  
"No, he said something about the Angels throwing a Gala for you guys...you can guess how excited Gabriel is by that news! But yeah, apparently they are having a party tonight and we've to go. Also, get this, they want to talk about having the Wedding up here! Cool huh? Anyway they wanna discuss all of this with you guys so I was told to come and get you, I hope you don't mind..." Sam asked and his Wings quivered a little with uncertainty. Technically speaking if Castiel declined there was little Sam could do, but Cas knew the Hunter better than that and he knew better than to judge an Angel on their Wings alone. Sam could and would take him on if he had to, and his Wings were only reacting on their own instinct more than on Sams personal feelings. Castiel smiled and started to answer but his Mate cut across him before he could speak.  
  
"Gala?! What the hell do they mean Gala?! Like a party with the other Angels...for us? Why? Why would they do that?" Dean asked, instantly on edge and nervous. Castiel took a hold of him quickly and brought him close, flattening his Wings over Dean's smaller ones and waiting for the Hunter to calm a little.  
  
"Relax, Dean. This is normal, Angels are well-known for celebrating events such as this...well not like -this-..." Cas said, motioning to Dean's wings. "This hasn't happened before, but whenever something wonderful happens they have to celebrate with a party, it's just how they do things. It will be the perfect place for you to meet the rest of my family, I'm afraid you havent really had the best first impression of us. Most Angels are wonderful when you get to know them..." Castiel explained but Dean pouted and flared his Wings up suddenly, pushing Cas' off him much to the shock of both Angels.  
  
"No. I don't wanna go. No parties, no Angels..." Dean stormed off away from his Mate and his Brother, stopping some distance away and sitting down with his arms crossed. "I'm staying right here!" Castiel should have been angry at Dean for rejecting him like that but the Angel was too busy trying to not gush over how cute a pouting Dean Winchester could get, and it took both him and Sam several minutes to control their expressions before Castiel walked over to his Mate and stood in front of him.  
  
"Dean. I understand you are upset and that you are worried, you haven't had much experience with these things and you are uncomfortable with being the centre of everyone's attention...but you -will- go to this party." Castiel said firmly, trying not to react when Dean's Wings twitched, almost submitting, only to flare up again defiantly.  
  
"Why should I?" Dean whined, glaring up at his Angel, but it was half-hearted now and Castiel knew he was winning.  
  
"Because they are my family and they have went out of their way to welcome you to Heaven, and you will not disappoint me and insult them by refusing to turn up and pouting out here like a child. Now come along." Castiel ordered as he reached out his hand for Dean's, watching and waiting until finally Dean's Wings drooped and curled forward, and the Hunter reached out to take Cas' outstretched hand. The Angel pulled him to his feet and wrapped one Wing around his shoulders as they walked back towards Sam.  
  
"It will be wonderful, Dean. I promise. And if you still feel uncomfortable after a little while with them I will make some excuse and we can leave...you know you still owe me for the earlier interruption." Castiel said, his voice dropping to a husky growl as he leant over and kissed under the Hunters ear, making the man shudder and whimper.  
  
"Oh come on, you guys! Can we get back now!" Sam called out to them and Castiel thought the young man sounded very impatient, but Cas assumed the young man was merely eager to get back to Gabriel - it was normal for newly Mated Angels to crave the company of their Beloveds, and to feel out of sorts when they were apart - so Cas dismissed it as normal.  
  
Little did he know that Sam was indeed desperate to get back to Gabriel...because he thought he was gonna be sick.


	6. To The Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets the boys a very special and unexpected gift for the party, and you won't believe it's real...

  
Castiel and Dean arrived back with the group just as Joshua was explaining that the Angels were all very excited to see both Dean and Sam, and to get a proper look at the new Angel's Wings. Dean felt himself blushing again and for some reason he took a step back, nervous and worried until Castiel pulled his Wings around the Hunter and shielded him a little from view. The Angel understood that his Mate would be wary of others coming to close to his newfound Wings, what with them being so sensitive and such, but he did his best to reassure him that it would not be a problem - Castiel wasn't going to let anyone touch Dean if he could help it, Dean was his!  
  
When it was time to leave, Dean stuck close by his Angel and tried to put on a brave face but if the twitch and shudder of his Wings were anything to go by the Hunter was dreading this with every ounce of his being, and Castiel couldn't blame him. The Angel reached down between them and took Dean's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly and smiling when Dean looked around at him.  
  
"Remember what I said, Beloved...If it becomes too much for you we will find some excuse to leave. I know Angels are not your favourite entities in the world but...I would only ask you give them a chance...For me?" Castiel playfully batted his eyelashes at Dean and the man couldn't help but laugh, nudging the Angel and wrapping an arm around him.  
  
"Oh okay I suppose I can deal with your Family for awhile...but you owe me big time!" Dean said and Castiel gave him a look which was pure predator, and it was a look that sent a shiver up Dean's spine.  
  
"Oh no Dean, remember, it is you that owes me. And I shall make sure you pay later tonight, when I get you alone..." Castiel said, his voice full of promise and with that he pulled the Hunter along. Dean looked ahead and saw a sparkling light in the distance, a light which seemed to be coming from a sunken bowl in the landscape, and as they approached Dean began to hear the low hum of electricity and a strange buzzing noise which at first he did not recognise, but slowly he started to pick out words until he could make out that it was talking - It was the Angels.  
  
And they were waiting for the couple to arrive.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam, like Dean, was also sticking close by his Angel but for a completely different reason.  
  
He didn't feel at all well.  
  
There was a strange rolling in his stomach which he had assumed at first was hunger, but as the time ticked by and it developed into a whooshing feeling joined with a bad case of heartburn Sam had started to become really worried. Gabriel had asked the man several times whether or not he was okay and Sam had tried to reassure him that he was fine but it was clear from the Archangels expression that he did not believe a word of it - but for the moment at least he was keeping his mouth shut. Sam just didn't want to worry him any more than was nessacery, and certainly not over a stupid case of heartburn...but damn it was really starting to get bad.  
  
"You feeling alright, Pancake?" Gabriel asked, laughing a little when Sam scowled at the nickname, but getting serious when the Hunter groaned quietly, clutching at his lower belly as it cramped once again and threatened to bring up his lunch. "Seriously, Sam, are you okay? I am getting worried about you, baby..." Gabriel said in a serious tone that shocked even Sam, who was still not quite used to the caring and sharing side of the Archangel turned Trickster.  
  
"I don't know...Gabe my stomach has been so off recently. You think its something to do with these?" Sam asked, gesturing back at his Wings which were hanging a little low but wrapped around his sides, protective, as though Sam were unconsciously shielding himself from the world...himself and everything else in his being...Gabriel bit his lip nervously and for a moment he considered telling Sam the truth, but from somewhere up in front of them he heard Castiel's deep laugh at one of Dean's bad jokes and he simply could not take this day of all days to announce his own good news...and his Death if Sam took said news badly.  
  
"Yeah...Its not uncommon to feel a little off. I mean, come on dude you just sprouted a pair of Wings, I think that'd make anyone a little dizzy." Gabriel said with a plastered on grin that Sam took a minute to stare at, and for a moment Gabe was unsure if the Hunter suspected him, but the man relaxed and leant into the Archangel for comfort without another word. Gabriel flared out his own Wings and wrapped them around the man, smiling happily when Sam's reacted and curled up under his own, happy and contented. It did the Angel good to know his Mate felt protected by him, and it made his Grace shine all the brighter for it. "You still feel sick later on and you and I will find somewhere quiet to settle down for the night, kay Sugarcane?" Gabriel said, only half joking with his Hunter but Sam whined softly and pushed in closer.  
  
"Can't we just go lie down now?" The young Hunter asked, looking up at Gabriel with a major puppy-eyed look that threatened to undo the Archangels will but Gabe steeled himself against it, fighting with himself not to cave.  
  
"Now now, Sammy! If we left now...You and Dean wouldn't get to enjoy my present..." Gabe said in a voice loud enough to carry up front to Dean, whose head whipped around at the news. The Hunter was staring back at him now, half wary and half excited.  
  
"You got me a present?! What is it?!" Dean asked, batting Castiel away and running back to join Sam and Gabriel, much to Castiels dismay. The Angel glared at Gabriel and huffed, clearly put out by his Mates departure but also too interested to ignore them for it.  
  
"Yes, Gabriel, I'd like to know that myself? Knowing you it will be something chaotic and we have just adverted one apocalypse we really don't want another..." Castiel snarked but Gabriel went right on grinning.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Cassie! I didn't say the gift was for you! In fact it might very well kill you when it sees you, but Sam and Dean will certainly enjoy it..." Gabriel said, smirking when his little Brother raised an eyebrow, becoming more curious by the minute. Sam and Dean were staring at him in wonder and Dean was all but bouncing on his heels!  
  
"Oh cool! Is it awesome? When do we get it?! Come on, tell me dude, tell me!" Dean begged and Sam laughed at his Brothers antics, pondering that it had been an awful long time since he had seen Dean so excited - he had to make it a regular thing now that life was kinder to them. Gabriel tapped his nose then pointed up ahead of them. Not so far off now the boys could see a clearing where thousands upon thousands of Angels were milling around, and right at the front there was someone waiting for them.  
  
"You see that man at the very front...Tell him Gabriel sent you...Go on, don't keep him waiting!" Gabriel said, shooing the excited men away and laughing when Sam suddenly bolted, yelling at his Brother as he ran.  
  
"Last one there's a Windego!" Sam yelled and Dean swore loudly, dashing after his Brother with a promise of retribution when he caught the playful young man. Castiel and Gabriel watched them run off and Gabriel waited till they were well out of earshot before he turned to his own Brother. Castiel - whose vision was far better than both Sam and Dean - could already make out just who it was that was standing waiting on the boys arriving, and his jaw was practically on the floor.  
  
"Is it really..." Castiel asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah...Brought him by specially for them...Figured if anyone deserved to be here with them it was him..." Gabriel explained, smiling as he watched both boys stop dead a few feet from the man, too shocked to move any closer. As they stood stunned and staring, Castiel and Gabriel drew level with them and Cas took the opportunity to nudge Dean forward, prompting him to walk. The Hunter took a few unsteady steps forward before his resolve broke, and slowly a few stray tears welled up in his eyes. Sam was right behind his Brother, shaking from head to toe as he stared, too shocked to even speak and it was left to Dean to break the silence.  
  
"...Bobby?" Dean yelped softly and the kind faced elder Hunter smiled at his Boys.  
  
"What the Hell have you idjits got yourselves into this time?"  



	7. Story Time With Bobby Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Bobby manage to humilate Dean and Cas with stories from their childhood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...All hail Princess Dean!

All in all, Dean was surprised at just how 'normal' the Angels were, considering just how uptight and dickish that they had been so far - at least in Dean's limited experience. Now that he was 'behind the scenes' so to speak, he realised just how few Angels he had properly met - with Cas being the only one he could bear to be around for longer than was necessary - but now that he was here he was surprised to find that he was enjoying himself immensely, especially since the Archangels had gotten drunk and were currently sharing all of the best stories about Castiel, to the general amusement of all. They were all seated a table at the back of the clearing where the party was being held, and all around them there were other tables with groups of Angels, sharing drinks and chatting.  
  
"Oh he was a terror! Seriously, you think -I- am bad? I was nothing compared to this kid!" Gabriel said, pulling the red-faced Seraph into a headlock and ruffling his hair. "Made Mama so proud, didn't ya baby!" The Archangel gushed as Castiel pulled himself free finally, glaring at his Brother. Dean and Sam were trying to hide their laughter behind their beers, but Michael and Lucifer were grinning like idiots at their Brothers embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, remember that time we brought him to Earth and he wanted to go swimming?" Michael asked and every Angel groaned, some covering their eyes at the memory.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Dean asked, excited to hear more about Castiel and realising only now how little he actually knew when it came to the Angels past. Gabriel grinned at both his Brothers before launching into the story.  
  
"Right so we had the idea to take Castiel down to Earth one day, you know to get him out of Heaven and maybe stop Xuriel from murdering him after he 'rearranged' all the Scrolls in the Archives Of existence." Gabriel explained as Castiel mumbled in the background something about 'improving on a broken system' and 'overly dramatic reaction', but Lucifer hushed him as Dean and Sam hung on Gabriel's every word. "So we take him down, think it'd be a good idea to show the kid the Ocean cause come on like who doesn't love the Ocean right? Well anyway we get there he loves it, loves the sand and the breeze, kids having the time of his life when he decides he wants to get into the water...we say fine, but he has gotta wait till the Humans fishing nearby leave because we don't know how he is gonna react and it wouldn't be good for him to go Full Metal Angel on us with Humans so close by. Well you can pretty much guess what happened next, Ocean plus Hyperactive Fledgling equals Chaos, we turned our backs for two minutes and he is off running, driving straight for the water. We took off after him, screaming bloody murder for him to come back and you know its serious when even -I- tell you to stop, but Cas here isn't listening to nobody but Cas..." Gabriel stopped mid sentence to take a large drink from his glass, pleased to see that he has everyone's attention, including all the Angels milling around in their own groups nearby..."So he makes it ahead of us, hits the water...and runs straight along the top of it without actually going under! He full on Jesus walked right across the top of the damn Ocean and pelted straight towards the Humans, screaming 'Im Swimming! I'm Swimming!'...I've never seen Humans run so fast in all their lives!" Gabriel finished his story as the whole group burst into fits of laughter, Sam sliding off his chair as Dean pounded the table with his fists, trying hard to breathe through his laughter. Gabriel raised his glass to his un-amused little Brother, winking at him. "You always cracked me up, Cassie..." Castiel scowled at the nickname, but cheered a little when Dean clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him into a one-armed hug.  
  
"Aw don't be so down, Baby...we all did dumb crap when we were kids..." Dean said, pecking him lightly on the lips as Sam nodded into his beer and Bobby barked a little laugh.  
  
"Oh yea, I could tell you a few tales of these two idjits..." Bobby said, unaware that the whole room practically shut down and suddenly Dean and Sam were no longer laughing. When the elderly Hunter looked up he found that every eye was on him, waiting and expectant.  
  
"Would you?" Bobby was suddenly startled by a soft female voice from behind him, and when he turned he found it belonged to a blonde haired Angel who was seated at the table behind theirs. "We know so little of our Brothers Mate, and where better to hear their stories than from their Father figure..." She went on and Bobby blushed at being recognised as a Father to the boys, and when he looked up at Sam and Dean he saw them share a small smile between them before they caught his eye and started motioning for him to keep his mouth shut. The elder Hunter thought for a moment and with a sly grin to Gabriel he raised his empty glass.  
  
"You keep me topped up, boy, and I'll dish all the dirt..." Bobby said and Gabriel snapped his fingers, filling the mans drink as the boys groaned loudly.  
  
"Oh come on, Bobby..."  
  
"Traitor! Cas! Make him stop..." Dean pouted at his Angel, but Cas was wearing a look that made the Hunter shudder.  
  
"No, I think I'd like to hear this Dean..." Castiel said and Dean looked at him in shock, he was not used to the Angel denying him anything and it showed on his face. "After all, 'we all did dumb crap when we were kids'...It is no big deal, correct?" The Angel went on and everyone around them laughed softly at their Brothers parody of the Hunter, enjoying the playful show that they made.  
  
"Yeah, Dean, no big deal...Come on, Bobby tell us!" Michael asked, just as excited as his Brothers and Sister who all joined in the chorus.  
  
"Yes please tell us..."  
  
"Tell us a story..."  
  
"Please, Mr. Singer..."  
  
Bobby looked around at every Angel who were now all turned around in their seats to better see the Hunter, and he spared his Boys a glance, amused to see that they were already blushing red in the face - if only they knew how bad it was going to get.  
  
"Okay. I got a story for you...You ready?" Bobby asked and all the Angels nodded, waiting with baited breath..."Alrighty, lets start..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"So this one year their Father John was off on another one of his hunts, a vengeful Spirit in Dakota Falls if I remember rightly, and I offered to take the boys over Halloween. I thought I might be able to give them a bit of fun rather than the crap their Daddy would have done - filling their heads with all that Monster crap, instead of lettin' em be kids ya know?" Bobby said and the Angels nodded, they were all at least aware of John Winchesters treatment of the boys, it was common knowledge just how much he had sacrificed in his search for revenge...and how much he had put upon his children. "Well I took em out to the local store couple of days before hand and told em they could have any costume they wanted, didn't matter what it was or what it cost they could have it. So Sam comes out of the aisle after about twenty minutes with this Knight In Shining Armour outfit, and all he'd say was that Dean needed him...Now I couldn't make heads nor tails of this comment cause Dean wouldn't let me see what costume he'd picked out, insisted he go and pay for it himself and that I'd be surprised on the day. Couple of days later Sam and I are all dressed up and waiting on this one here..." Bobby gestured to Dean who was hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head wearily..."To get his ass out of the bathroom...He finally announces that he is ready and he makes his way out of the bathroom, wearing a Bubblegum pink Princess Gown, plastic pink dolly shoes, full make up and a tiara!" Bobby finished and Dean groaned loudly as all the Angels started giggling and laughing, there were several 'aawws' and Castiel was grinning like he had won the lottery. Dean peered out through his fingers at his surrogate Father and glared.  
  
"You are dead, old man..." Dean threatened, but the elder Hunter just chuckled.  
  
"Well yeah, I ain't hangin' up here for the music..." Bobby joked, receiving a few woos and cheers from several of the Angels around him...seems like at least a few of them understood sarcasm.  
  
"I bet you looked really pretty, Dean..." Castiel said and the Hunter turned to scowl at the smirking Angel.  
  
"Watch it, Cas! I have a few stories about you I bet your Brothers would love to hear! How about that time you struck out with that prostitute!" Dean snapped and smirked when Castiels face went pale and all three Archangels whipped around to look at him.  
  
"You struck out with a...How the Hell do you strike out with a prostitute?!" Gabriel asked in complete shock and Castiel was suddenly very interested in his drink.  
  
"Oh he did more than that, he sent her screaming in the other direction! Seems like Castiel is the man when it comes to defeating Demons, Angels and everything in between, but you put him in the room with a half-naked woman and he has a complete melt down!" Dean said, smirking when Castiel growled at him.  
  
"I did -not- have a melt down, Dean Winchester! That woman wanted to do terrible things to me!" Castiel barked and Dean nodded in mock sympathy.  
  
"Yup and you panicked...I get it, naked woman can be sooo intimidating..." Dean chuckled and Sam butted in, laughing at the bickering pair.  
  
"I can't believe you freaked out about a woman...I mean come on..." Sam said and Castiel turned to glare at him.  
  
"Well at least -I- wasn't in bed with a girl when she turned into a werewolf!" Castiel snapped and the whole crowd gasped, turning to stare at the baffled Hunter. Sam's face went from shocked to pissed in seconds.  
  
"No, you just lost your virginity to a Reaper!" Sam snapped back and every head turned back to Cas.  
  
"You lost it to who now?!" Gabriel gasped between laughs and Dean smirked as he jumped in...  
  
"Oh yeah...April. Sweet girl, very hot...Stabbed him in the chest after 'deflowering' him...Good times!" Dean joked but he was stopped short when Castiel's hand gripped his knee under the table, and the look in his eye promised that Dean was in so much trouble later...Oh well. All through this rabble Bobby was sitting back in his chair with his beer in his hand, smiling at the chaos he had caused and laughing at his boys...all three of them. Unseen by the bickering mob, Bobby raised his glass to them and hummed contentedly.  
  
"You did good, boys...I'm so proud of you..."


	8. Home Sweet Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party winds down and Joshua presents the boys with the Engagement Present. Thinsg get very emotional for Dean and Sam gets annoyed with Gabriel.

The party lasted well into the night, with Sam and Dean getting steadily drunker as they didn't yet have an Angels stamina when it came to alcohol, and eventually both boys were the centre of attention once more as they showed off their spectacular dance moves, dragging their Mates along with them. Castiel was not the best dancer in the world but standing next to Dean at that moment he looked like he could be in show business...anything was better than a drunken Hunter. The man in question was currently pressed against him in a tight embrace, whirling him around slowly with a big dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Cas...you know I really like you, right?" Dean said, smiling at the Angel in his arms. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion and Dean began to giggle, pointing at him frantically. "Thats why, see that right there is just why I really like you...I mean like I like like you, not just like you, you know what I mean?" Dean babbled and Castiel shook his head slowly, a grin slowly forming on his face.  
  
"Dean Winchester, is this your drunken love confession to me...because I hate to break it to you but I already knew that much..." Castiel held up his stumbling Hunter, pulling him in closer and slowly forgetting that he was meant to be angry with him for mocking him earlier. "And I to 'like like' you...I always have and I always will." The Angel said, much to the Hunters delight, and the mans new Wings pushed forward towards his own, meeting him halfway and slowly rubbing up against him. Cas sighed happily and pulled Dean up against him, allowing the mans head to rest against his chest as he swayed them back and forth in a dance that came natural. The night was much calmer now and everyone had paired off, some were even off into the distance admiring the stars that surrounded the Heavenly Plains. It really had been the perfect night and Castiel was so glad he had convinced Dean to attend with him, but he knew that there was one more thing to happen before he could sneak off with the man and find a quiet place to settle down.  
  
A sudden light tap on his shoulder had Castiel's Wings flaring up suddenly, startled out of his thoughts by a much younger Angel in an ill-fitted suit. The boy looked almost star-struck as he stared at both Dean and Castiel, and it took Cas clearing his throat of the boy to explain what it was he wanted.  
  
"I apologise for interrupting you, Sirs, but Joshua sent me...he wishes for you and your Family..." The boy looked off over their shoulders at the Archangels and Sam, signalling them to come over..."To come and meet him on the far side of Heaven." The boy finished and turned to walk away but Castiel halted him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Forgive me, Brother, but what is it that Joshua wants with us?" Castiel asked as politely as possible but it showed in his posture that he was a little annoyed at being summoned just as he was thinking of taking his Mate off to a private place and having his way with him.  
  
"I believe he wishes to present you with your Engagement Present...It has been worked upon hard and every Angel in Heaven leant a little of their Grace to the project but now it is complete and ready for you all. Excuse me, I must return...Please make your way over when you are ready."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
When Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer all arrived in Joshua's presence, they took in their surroundings with general curiosity but placed no significance on the building...all except for Dean, who had stopped dead the moment they arrived and was trying hard not to lose his shit right here in front of the voice of God.  
  
"Ah, my Brothers! So good of you to come so quickly, our Father has been most excited for you to see this, in particular you Dean...Father observed Earth for a long time and he found that amongst the many traditions surrounding the joining of couples in Matrimony, the giving of a Home is very important. Do you like it?" Joshua asked as he gestured around the room, smiling at the stunned Hunter who had yet make a move from underneath his Mates Wing. Dean stared for a moment longer before he tentatively walked forward, looking around the entrance hall of the building they were in and shaking his head slowly, unable to believe they were really here. "You must let us know if there is anything incorrect about it but we tried very hard to get every detail right...If something needs changed..." Joshua asked but Dean whipped around to look at the Angel.  
  
"No!...I mean, eh...No its per...its perfect, absolutely perfect." Dean reassured him, making his way slowly into the kitchen area and carefully placing his hand on the island countertop. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of his memories as they all came back to him in a rush of emotion.  
  
_"You're my little Angel, Dean..."_  
  
_"...You have to roll out the pastry just right, Baby..."_  
  
_"Chef Dean! Creator of the worlds best Pie!"_  
  
_"Mama loves you, Angel..."_  
  
"Dean...Where are we? I swear I...I know this place..." Sam's strained voice came from behind Dean and the Hunter turned to find his Brother,  pale faced and frightened, standing right behind him.  
  
"Sammy...We're home..." Dean said before pulling his Baby Brother into his arms and holding him tightly, as tightly and securely as the night he had ran them from this home all those years ago, and now they were here again... "Thank you..." Dean said to the ceiling before turning to Joshua who was beaming at the Brothers. "Thank you..." He said again, knowing that God was watching. In that moment Dean felt like he could finally forgive the man for anything and everything, because after everything that they had taken, they were finally getting it all back.  
  
Now they were finally Home again.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Joshua showed them all around the house, which had not been changed but it had been extended to accommodate several extra bedrooms - they now had a master bedroom for Dean and Castiel, Sam and Gabriel, and one each for Michael and Lucifer who could also come and go as they pleased, they were family after all. Dean ran around the whole house like an excited two year old, showing Cas and even Sammy all the little things about the place, like the loose floorboard on the third stair that he always tripped over and the kitchen sink where their Mother used to bathe Sammy.  
  
"Seriously, this big Moose of a man used to be small enough to fit in that tiny little sink..." Gabriel said as stared between the sink and the Hunter with a skeptical eye. "I ain't buying it Deano..." The Archangel started to laugh but stopped when he noticed a familiar glint in Dean's eye. "Oh now that's a look I know well...what are you up to, Winchester?" Gabe asked and Dean grinned mischievously.  
  
"Sammy used to be small enough to fit in that sink...And I have proof..." Dean looked towards Joshua. "You said that -everything- in this house is original?" The Hunter asked and when the Angel nodded Dean took off running to the livingroom, followed closely behind him by Sam, Gabe and the rest of the Angels.  
  
"Dean, what are you doing?!" Sam yelped as Dean dove behind the sofa and pulled out a small chest from under the sideboard behind it. It was heavy, despite its small size, and Castiel had to come back and help Dean pull it out but once it was free Dean pulled it to the centre of the room and smiled at his Brother.  
  
"This was Moms...She used to keep all her special pictures in here. Dad liked to put everything in order, have them all in books and frames but mom was a little more...messy. It used to drive him nuts so he got her this chest so she could put them all somewhere and he wouldn't keep finding them in drawers and boxes..." Dean drifted off, remembering fondly how they used to bicker about silly things like that. "Everytime she took a new one she put it in here, and the last couple of months she took hundreds of photos of you and me. The day before the fire..." Dean's voice broke a little as he thought back to that day. "She let me help bathe you before she put you to bed, and she snapped a photo of us with the Polaroid Dad got her for Christmas...We put it in here together..." A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he knelt down beside the chest and slowly opened it, choking up a little when sitting right there on top of the pile of older photos was the picture of a smiling Dean and a screaming Baby Sam facing up to them from the chest. Dean reached in slowly, as though scared it was going to disappear like the Goose in The Little Matchgirl, but when his fingers brushed the old film he took it up gently and stroked across their frozen faces. "I never thought I'd see this again..." Cas walked up behind his Mate and placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back so the man could take some comfort in his presence, and Sam sat in the sofa as he looked down at the chest full of photos...memories he'd never known existed...and all the history he could now call his own. Unbeknownst to the group, Gabriel had sneaked up on Dean's left and was peering over his shoulder at the picture in Dean's hand. With vulture-like precision he swooped in and snatched the photo from the Hunters hand, running away with it.  
  
"BABY SAMMY IS MY LAPTOP BACKGROUND! I CALL DIBS!" The Archangel called out as he ran away from the group and dived up the stairs, now desperately trying to avoid Sam who had swore rather loudly and took chase after his Angel.  
  
"GABRIEL! YOU BRING THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
"AWWWWWW SO CUTE TEH BAYBEE SAAMMEEE!"  
  
Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your Brother sure knows how to ruin a moment..." Dean said and Cas nodded, expression heavy.  
  
"I believe he is...as you would say...'emotionally constipated'. Are you okay, my beloved?" Cas said as he wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him closely as he stared down at the chest full of pictures. Dean leant back against the Angels hold and sighed happily, allowing himself to be rocked slowly by Castiel.  
  
"I'm good, babe...I just can't believe your Family did this for us. I don't think I could be any happier right now..." Dean said and he felt Castiel move in closer, lips starting to kiss and nip under his ear, making him shudder.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Castiel asked with a smirk on his lips and Dean giggled as his Angel molested his neck, sucking small marks onto it. "Cause I assure you I could always make it better for you."  
  
"Oh really now, you think you're that good huh Angel?" Dean asked and when Castiel growled softly and spun him around to pull him into a deep kiss the Hunter allowed him only a moment to enjoy him before he pulled away, moving backwards towards the stairs with a flutter of his Wings. "Well how about you get your ass up here and prove it..." The Hunter challenged and with that he was gone, taking flight upstairs quickly followed by Castiel.  
  
The Angel had a lot to prove, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


	9. Handle With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel becomes frightened of hurting Sammy after almost losing control during sex and disappears on him, leaving poor Sam panicking and alone in the hands of Dean and Castiel. Meanwhile God drops in for a word with his Son about the problems of abandoning your Family...Will Gabe run off or will he return home to face the music? And what will Sam do to him when he gets his hands on him?

Sam had succeeded in cornering Gabriel in their bedroom and before the Archangel could even begin to beg Sam had pounced on him and wrestled the picture from his sticky fingers, thankfully rescuing it before he could do anything sinister with it. If it had been any Angel, Gabriel could have easily beaten them but he found himself nervous when touching his Beloved. The mans growing Grace was aglow with energy, and the startling white of his soul was swirling protectively around a tiny golden orb in the centre of his being...their child was getting bigger by the day. Gabriel sighed softly as he thought about the fact that he and Sam were going to be parents...now if only he could get up the courage to tell Sammy the truth.  
  
"Gabe...You okay, Baby you look a little off?" Sam asked from across the room, where he was slotting the picture of himself and Dean into a small frame on the dresser. Gabriel couldn't help but notice he had removed the picture of his Father and he was not in the least bit surprised, Dean had always been more of a Father to Sam than John Winchester had ever been. The Hunter had fed, clothed and generally been there for his little Brother since the night he pulled him out of the burning house, and Sam hadn't forgotten that fact. He had absolutely no doubt that the Elder Hunter would make just as good an Uncle as he would a Father. "Gabe?" Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts and flashed a fake smile at his Dearest, deciding that tomorrow he would tell him but tonight had been exciting enough for the young man. What with the Party and the House, and the growing noise from next door that Gabriel was trying his hardest to muffle, Sam would be worked up enough without Gabe adding to his stress.  
  
"Yeah, Sugar Cube, I'm great...Just pretty tired out from today that's all. Been a long one, huh?" Gabriel said, stretching out dramatically and yawning. "Think it's about time for bed, don't you think?" The Archangel snapped them into their sleep clothes and was crawling into the bed and patting the empty side for Sam to join him. The boy looked him over suspiciously but his tiredness got the better of him and he slowly made his way into the bed beside Gabe, curling up around him and flattening his Wings across the Archangels. The pair lay together quietly for the longest time and just as Gabriel was starting to drift off into a dream like state...he felt Sam's hands slowly creeping up over his feathers and brushing them backwards, making him shiver all over. Sam pushed himself up beside Gabe and started peppering kisses all over the Archangels neck and chest, leaving little love bites every now and them to make his territory and making Gabe moan aloud. The younger man crawled over Gabe and sat up in his lap, smirking down at him as he ground his ass against the hardened bulge in Gabriel's shorts and made little happy whimpers at the thought of getting that cock inside him.  
  
"I want you to fuck me, Gabriel...been so hard for you all day. Wanted to beg you to take me home at the party, or just take me somewhere quiet." Sam said as he leant down to flick his tongue over one of Gabe nipples, sucking on it gently. "Or even just take me right there, hmm...would you like that, Gabriel? Fucking me in front of everyone, letting all of Heaven see who I belong to?" Sam asked and Gabriel couldn't help the possessive growl that escaped him as he thought of other Angels seeing his Mate like that, all hard and desperate and fucking himself back onto Gabriel's cock. Sam was moving again, crawling back a little ways to pull Gabe's shorts off and then his own, leaving them both completely naked and writhing together as Gabe pulled Sam close to him and kissed him deeply. Gabriel owned the mans mouth and made him moan loudly, biting softly at his lips and kissing along his jaw as he claimed him, and the thought crossed his mind that in only a few short months he wouldn't have to take Sam in front of his Brothers to show them that he was in charge...Sam's swollen belly would say that loud and clear. Sam had pulled back again and was turning around, crawling on his hands and knees down the bed a little before stopping and lowering his front to the bed. He looked back over his shoulder as he pushed his ass high into the air and tilted his head to the side, presenting his ass and baring his neck for Gabriel and the Archangel lost his mind at the sight of his Mate in such a submissive pose. Gabriel snarled loudly and pounced on the young man, pinning him down and thrusting forward against his backside, the tip of his cock nudging against Sam's hole and sliding up between his cheeks but never penetrating him and the tease made the man whine pathetically.  
  
"You need it that badly Sam, so badly you're willing to put your ass in the air and beg for it?" Gabriel spoke lowly in Sam's ear and the younger Angel moaned softly, turning to kiss and lick at the Archangels jaw.  
  
"Yes, Gabriel, please! Want you to fuck me so badly, it hurts, I've been so horny for you for so long. Need you to fill me up please, Gabriel, give it to me Angel!" Sam begged so prettily that Gabriel took pity on the poor man and reached between them to grip his own cock, lining it up with his twitching hole and slowly pressing inside. As he slowly penetrated the whining, mewling Hunter his hand slipped under him to rub along the mans belly...and suddenly it all came back to him...  
  
What if he hurt the baby...  
  
Gabriel reeled backwards so fast he cracked his head off the headboard of the bed and lay there panting and staring wide eyed at a confused Sam, who was still bent over with his ass in the air and looking back at Gabriel with hurt and betrayal written all over his face.  
  
"Gabriel!" Sam gasped aloud and whined softly, giving his ass a little shake. "What are you doing! Come on!" Gabriel had to bite down on his lip and scrunch his eyes closed to avoid losing control again.  
  
"No, Sam." Gabe said as he got up off the bed and started to pull his clothes on again. "I can't." Sam looked at him as if he had two heads.  
  
"Eh...okay. Since when do -you- turn down sex? If this is some ploy to get me to beg I gotta say I am not above it." Sam said with a coy smile on his face, getting up onto his knees and clasping his hands together. "Oh please please fuck me Gabriel...I'll do anything you want..." The Hunter said playfully but when Gabriel refused to even look at him the young man dropped his hands and stared at him with concern. "Gabe? Whats going on? Did I do something wrong?" Gabriel kept getting dressed, unable to look at Sam for fear of being overwhelmed.  
  
"No, its not you I just can't do this right now...I'm gonna go for a walk, okay, clear my head..." Gabe said making a beeline for the doorway and trying hard to ignore the panic and hurt on Sam's face.  
  
"Gabe...Gabe WAIT!" Sam said, diving off the bed and rushing out into the hallway to find Gabriel already gone from sight and when he reached out his Grace to try and find the Archangel he found every trace wiped clean...well he did have millions of years of experience in hiding, and if Michael and Lucifer couldn't find him in all that time then there was no way Sam would.  
  
Sam wanted to be pissed off, he wanted to rage and shout and scream for the Archangel to get his ass back here so Sam could kill him...but a sudden hot feeling came all over him, and he found himself struggling to draw in a breath. His vision blurred out as his eyes filled with tears and the more he fought against this alien feeling the worse it got. He felt like his surroundings had suddenly gotten smaller and closer to his body, and he couldn't fight his way out of them even if he did have full control of his limbs...which he currently did not. He tried to make himself walk forward but his knees started to give out and try as he might he could not keep himself on his feet. Sam was unaware that he was making any noise until a door somewhere up the hall opened and there was a rushing of feet.  
  
"Sammy!" Dean was yelling but Sam could barely hear him over the rushing of blood in his ears, and then there were several more people around him, but none of them were whom he was looking for and the constricted feeling only got worse.  
  
"He panicking...Where the Hell is Gabriel?!" Dean was barking but no one could answer him and with that Sam lost himself completely and his vision blacked over.  
  
What had he done wrong?  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Gabriel was sitting on the roof, blocking out the sounds of the panic down in the House below him as he berated himself for being such a coward...He should have told Sammy the truth then and there but he was such a asshole he'd rather run from his problems than confront them, he had always been the same. It was the reason why he lived alone for so many years and couldn't recall ever having a serious relationship...the second things got heavy, he would bail...and now he had done the same to not only the love of his life, but his unborn child...  
  
He was a bastard...  
  
"You got that right..." A voice said from beside him and Gabriel almost fell off the roof in his rush to get away from whatever was powerful enough to sneak up on him undetected. "I mean I know I ain't got no right to be lecturing you on bailing on your Family but that..." God said, pointing down towards the House..."That was pretty low even by -my- standards." Gabriel stared at his Father for a few minutes before sighing heavily and slumping back down beside him.  
  
"Well what would you have me do? I can't stay...not now..." Gabriel said, more to himself than to his Father but the God answered anyway.  
  
"So whats your plan? Run again, find somewhere quiet and forget that they ever existed?" God asked his Son, genuinely curious about his answer. Of all his Son's, Gabriel was most definitely the most like him, and he felt as close to him as he ever had at this moment. Gabriel flinched at his Fathers harsh words and he turned his face away from him, ashamed.  
  
"They'd be better off without me, and you know that is true! All I ever do is hurt people, and the people I love are the ones I hurt the most. You made me, you know exactly what I am like and they would both be better if I just...What does it matter anyway..." Gabriel shrugged and put his head in his hands, finding it harder to block out the cries of his Mate as he frantically searched for him. His Father sat quietly with him for awhile before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I do know you, Gabriel and I know this much...You are my Son and a kinder, gentle and loving Angel does not exist." Gabriel scoffs quietly and it makes his Father smile. "I am serious, Gabriel. You are so like Dean Winchester I am not at all surprised that Samuel loves you...each of you would die for your Family, and have done several times before. You have a tendency to use Humor as a defence mechanism...and you are both completely emotionally constipated that it hurts just looking at you!" Gabriel looked up at his Father with a strange look in his eye and God continued on. "I know you very well, Son. I know you have never done anything that you didn't have to do, and you have never intentionally hurt anyone...apart from the scores of people who have suffered your 'pranks', although we both know they totally deserved that..." God grinned and was pleased to see that his Son lost a little of his sadness and smiled back, both of them sharing a moment before falling into a comfortable silence again. After awhile God broke the silence once again. "You have never had anything but good intentions, Gabe..." God said and Gabriel snorted.  
  
"Yeah, last time I checked it wasn't the road to Heaven that was paved with good intentions..." Gabriel said skeptically, turning to stare at his Father when the man burst out laughing at his Son.  
  
"You might be surprised to know that Dean Winchester said those exact same words to your Mate some years ago...would you say Sam is an evil person worthy of Hell?" God asked and Gabriel growled, eyes flashing with Grace as a wave of protectiveness washed over him.  
  
"No! Sam is a good man, he is kind and smart...Sam is a wonderful person." Gabriel said, frowning even while his Father smiled at him.  
  
"You find the goodness in him so easily, Gabriel...why can't you see that same goodness in yourself?" God asked before standing and staring down at the roof as though looking through it. "Your Mate is becoming very upset now, I suggest you go tend to him...and by that I mean crawl in on your hands and knees and beg him to forgive you." God turned to walk away, stopping only briefly to look over his shoulder. "Oh and one more thing...tell him the truth already! He deserves to know what is happening with his own body, and the longer you keep it from him the harder it will be to say." Gabriel slumped a little again, staring down at his hands.  
  
"What if he rejects me..." Gabriel asked in a small voice, unable to face the question.  
  
"Have a little faith in him, Gabriel...He may surprise you." God said and when Gabriel looked up to ask him how he could be sure he found himself alone again on the roof. The Archangel stared up at the starry sky once again before standing himself and sighing heavily.  
  
It was time to face the music.


	10. Facing The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns to Sam to face the music and Dean learns the hard way to never get inbetween an Archangel and their pregnant Mate.

"I swear when I get my hands on that little..."  
  
"Dean! You are not helping your Brother by stressing him out with your anger!"  
  
"-I'm- not helping? Me?! What about that assclown?"  
  
"...Dean, I love you, you know I do...but if you do not park your ass in that chair and keep your mouth shut for the next ten minutes I swear I will have no choice but to..."  
  
"Hey there." Gabriel said in a quiet voice so unlike his usual quirky self that Castiel didn't recognise it at first, but once the bickering pair had turned to face the Archangel their reactions were clear as day. Castiel went from relief to annoyance in seconds but Dean had no such relief in his eyes. The Hunter looked like he was ready for killing the Archangel, and he may very well have done if it hadn't been for Sam rousing from his hazy sleep and calling out to him.  
  
"Gabriel?" The younger Hunter whined softly, rolling from his side onto his stomach and peering up at the group with tired, puffy eyes. Gabes heart broke as he looked over his distraught Mate, and more importantly the spinning pulsing ball of once golden Grace that was now a strange shade of purple and looked more like an inpending storm than a Baby. Gabriel did a quick scan of Sam to check his health and found that the poor guy was about ready to puke all over the bed, but he didn't know that it was being caused by the frantic movements of their unborn baby. The Angel made to move towards his Mate but he found his path suddenly blocked by an enraged Dean Winchester, the mans Wings flaring out to block Sam from his view.  
  
Not even Gabriel could have predicted how he would react to having Dean suddenly blocking the path between an Archangel and its pregnant Mate.  
  
The room around them began to shake and and rumble as Gabriel saw red, his eyes suddenly aglow with Grace and Heavenly Wrath. Castiel reacted before Dean could, wings beating the air as he flew fast and put himself in Gabriel's path, knocking the Hunter out of the danger zone with a cry.  
  
"Dean, stay down!" Castiel yelled at Dean, fixing the Hunter with a stare that warned him to obey or suffer the consiquences, and Dean for once in his long life listened to sense. He stayed sprawled out on the floor where he had landed, not even making a move towards his Brother but instead only staring in shock at the enraged Archangel above him. Castiel snapped his own Wings up and puffed out his feathers, making himself look as big and intimidating as possible, and although it was not a full challenge it was enough to pull Gabriels attention back to him and away from his Mate. "Gabriel, Dean never meant to come between you and Sam, he was only worried for his safety, same as you! But you have to back down now Brother, he is no threat to you...I do not wish to harm you Brother..." Castiel said in an authoritative voice, but it broke only slightly as he lowered his Wings once again, allowing them to flatten out just a little. It wasn't submission per se, but it was enough to ask for peace between them and thankfully Gabriel took it. Castiel inched a little closer to his still pissed off Elder Brother and offered up his wing for the Archangel to bump against, the soft touch of his feathers calming the Angel even further until finally his wings relaxed and Castiel pulled back, confident they were no longer in any danger. He turned to his own Mate, who was still crouched down on the floor with his eyes down and his wings flat against the ground, a action which made Cas smirk slightly...Submission looked good on Dean. Castiel reached down to pull the man to his feet, bringing him up close under his wings before nodding to Gabriel and taking off, flying the both back to their bedroom and leaving Sam alone with his Angel.  
  
The pair had much to discuss.  
  
  
\----------  
  
"What the Hell, man? Why'd you fly us back?! You just gonna leave that dick with my little Brother and think he'll..."  
  
"Dean! Quiet!" Castiel snapped and Dean fell silent but he levelled Castiel with a glare, his Angel instincts warring with his Winchester sass which Cas found oddly endearing - He wouldn't be Dean without a little spirit. "Your Brother will be fine now, Gabriel is with him and he will look after him..."  
  
"What, like he did earlier?" Dean snapped, huffing and throwing himself down on the bed dramatically. "What the Hell was he playing at, upsetting Sam like that? And why the Hell was he panicking like that?!" The Hunter sighed heavily and curled up, the excitement of the evening finally hitting him and leaving his body feeling dead tired. Castiel looked over his exhausted Mate and his heart melted a little, so he crawled into bed beside him and pulled the blanket up around them, curling up behind the man and wrapping his arms around him. Dean looked back at Cas over his shoulder - surprisingly with no mention of him being the 'little spoon' - and with a worried expression he whispered to the Angel;  
  
"Cas, what is wrong with Sam?" Castiel sighed heavily and kissed Dean's forehead, unsure of how to answer and as worried as Dean.  
  
"I do not know, Beloved...But he'll be fine. I swear to you. You may not trust Gabriel but please trust me. I would never allow anything to happen to him, or to you. You're my Family." Castiel explained and he felt Dean relax a little in his grip, so he chanced a soft kiss on the back of his neck, worrying the skin just a bit with his teeth when he heard the man gasp softly.  
  
"I do trust you, Cas...I've alwa...Oh fuck!" Dean moaned as Castiel latched onto the skin just below his ear and marked him, pushing up behind him and rolling him over till he was flat on his front with Castiel laid across his back. The Hunter whimpered as he felt the hard bulge of Cas' cock against his ass and he inched his legs apart so the Angel could lay between them, rutting and grabbing at him in a possessive way. Dean couldn't bring himself to worry about Sam right now, Cas had promised he would be okay and the way the Angels nimble fingers were inching slowly towards his own hard cock had him completely lost...  
  
Sam was just going to have to wait...  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Gabriel kept his distance at first, shifting nervously from foot to foot and looking anywhere but directly at Sam, but he could feel the hurt and confusion pulsing in the young Angels Grace and it cut him worse than any Angel Blade ever could. After several minutes Sam finally broke the silence, but with a question Gabriel didn't know how to answer.  
  
"...Why..." Sam asked and Gabriel sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose...how could he tell him..."Did I do something wrong?" The Angels voice broke as he spoke his fears and Gabriel finally looked up at him, deeply shocked that the love of his life thought he was at fault.  
  
"No! Sam my darling, no, you haven't...This is me, its my fault! I have...I...There's something I have to say and I just...I don't know how to tell you..." Gabriel confessed, slowly walking over and crawling up onto the bed beside Sam who thankfully made room for him, lifting one Wing for the Archangel to slide under.  
  
"...Is there someone else?" Sam asked in a broken voice that he knew was verging on tears, and that was the last straw for Gabriel. He couldn't continue being a coward when it was hurting his Mate so badly.  
  
"Well...I suppose in a way you could say that, but its not what you think. I just can't find the words to..." Gabriel babbled, becoming more and more frustrated as he struggled to explain himself, but suddenly an idea popped into his head and his path was clear again. "Wait...come closer, I want to show you something!" The Archangel said and when Sam shuffled a little closer - kneeling in front of his Mate - Gabriel placed both hands on the Hunters belly and concentrated his Grace down to a pinpoint. He focused hard on the swirling ball of energy making its home in his lovers body and gently prodded at it, bringing it slowly to the surface until it began to glow and shine through. Sam gasped as he felt for the first time the pull on his Grace and Soul, and in that moment his eyes went wide with the realization that this light - whatever it may be - was not him. It was part of him, but it was not him entirely.  
  
"What is that, Gabriel?" Sam asked in a soft voice, but somewhere inside himself he already knew.  
  
"Thats us, Sweetheart...we made that together..." Gabriel said with a smile as he saw Sam's face light up, and he almost exploded with joy when the Hunter brought his hands up to cover his own, rubbing over the skin of his stomach.  
  
"I'm...pregnant?" Sam asked and when Gabriel nodded the tears which had been threatening all night finally fell. "Oh Gabriel..." Sam lunged forward and pulled the Archangel into a tight embrace, sobbing happily onto his shoulder and Gabriel wrapped his arms around his Mate and held him close. He had never in his long life felt as happy as he did now, with his Family in his arms, and he looked to the ceiling with a smile.  
  
"Thank you..." He told his Father.  
  
_"You're welcome"_ Came the reply in his head. 


	11. Make-Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets what he wants! Sneaky, teasing Winchester!

Sam awoke the following morning alone and for a moment his heart skipped a beat, the fear that Gabriel had left growing like a weed inside his heart, but when he sat up in bed he noticed that sitting on Gabriel's pillow was a single golden feather and a note which he quickly snatched up, reading the Archangels words carefully.  
  
"Please stop worrying you're giving me a headache from here! :P Just kidding, Sweetheart, but seriously don't worry. I am down just in the kitchen, making my two favourite Angels a slap-up breakfast and so help you my Father if you put one toe out of bed before I get back!" - Your Big Sexy Archangel xxx  
  
Sam smiled happily and put the note safely in his bedside table along with the feather, before laying back down and stretching out lazily across the soft sheets. Gabriel had picked them out specially for them, taking all the care to pick ones that would feel soft and silky against his skin but not for the reasons that Dean liked to joke about. No one knew it except for Dean - who knew everything about him after years of close quarters and bad motel beds - but Sam Winchester had incredibly sensitive skin and bad quality fabric played Holy Hell with it, so Gabriel was always taking extra care with his selections. Sam sighed softly and shuffled over to Gabriel's side, curling up like a big cat and burrowing down into the sheets that smelt heavily of the Archangels aftershave and his Wing Oil. The Hunter sometimes wished he could stay this way forever, wrapped up in his Mates scent but now as he inhaled deeply he could pick up sometime extra that was seeping his way into their bed. It was very faint but distinctly there and it smelt like Heather and that fresh crisp air you get after a spring rain...It smelt like their Baby.  
  
Sam rolled onto his back and slowly slid a hand down his body till he reached his tummy, cupping the skin there and rubbing at it gently. He thought to himself that he did seem a little rounder than he had been last month and maybe he had been thinking of cutting back on the junk food because he had put on an extra pound or two but now it all mad sense. The Hunter looked down and couldn't stop the smile that came to his face when he thought about the fact that he was going to be a Father. He and his beautiful Mate were going to be parents. Inside his body right this moment a new life was growing...and God help him he couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"Now that's a look I wanna see more often...From now on you're only allowed to look like that!" Gabriel's voice filtered across the room and startled Sam from his daydreams. Sam looked over towards the Archangel and smiled when he saw the tray full of food in his hands.  
  
"Well hello there, Good Looking, why don't you come over here!" Sam said, completely missing Gabriel's smug expression as he walked over to the bed only to have the smirk wiped from his face when Sam took the tray from him without a second look.  
  
"Hey!" Gabriel snapped as he watched his Mate tear into a bacon and sausage roll with a loud moan. "Oh thanks, so I guess you don't love me anymore?" The Archangel pouted, hoping that his sulky look might break the Hunters resolve.  
  
"Awww of course I do, Baby..." Sam said after swallowing a rather large mouthful. "Just not as much as Bacon!" Gabriel huffed and quickly snatched a stray rasher from the Hunters plate.  
  
"Well that's just fine then, that's the last nice thing I do for you! Screw you, Sam Winchester!" Gabriel said with no real heat in his voice, and he smiled when Sam turned to him with the largest puppy eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"But...But but...You wouldn't do that to me! I mean I am helpless, I'm stuck here in bed all bloaty and pregnant and its your fault so you have to do nice things for me cause I'm having your Baby! You owe me!" Sam babbled and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at the cute and playful Hunter.  
  
"Oh, alright alright I'll be nice to you...but only because you're all knocked up and crap..." Gabe said, shuffling in closer and curling up beside Sam. "Now eat your breakfast, you need your strength." Sam smiled and returned to his breakfast, working his way through the huge pile of food much to Gabriel's joy. Something deep and primal inside the Angel was purring happily at the thought that he was providing for Sam, and that his Mate would be healthy and happy during this time. There was only one thing that was still worrying him...  
  
Sam had finished his meal while Gabriel was lost in his thoughts and the sudden addition of a very aroused Hunter in his lap stunned Gabriel enough that he was being kissed before he knew what was happening. Sam  was clad only in his boxers and the front was jutted out obscenely, a growing damp patch showing Gabriel just how turned on Sam was at this moment. The Hunter was working fast, grinding himself down against Gabes crotch and kissing down from his lips, along his jaw and down his throat, nipping at the skin lightly. Just as Gabriel was starting to stiffen in his shorts and rut back up against the mans ass Sam was gone, backing up off the Archangel and crawling away from him with a playful look on his face. The Hunter reached down to peel off his boxers, sliding them down his ass slowly and watching with glee as Gabriel bit his lip and whined softly in his throat. Once they were off completely Sam dropped down onto his hands and knees and slid his top half down onto the bed, putting his ass on display for the Archangel.  
  
"Sam..." Gabriel croaked softly, the stress of his arousal plain on his face. "Please I...I don't wanna hurt you..." Sam sighed softly and smiled back at his troubled Mate.  
  
"I thought you'd say that, Silly Angel...thats why I prepared a back-up." Sam said, quickly crawling to the bedside table and reaching inside to pull out a medium sized dildo and a bottle of lube. The Hunter crawled back to his position and lay down on his back, spreading out his legs and popping the cap on the bottle of lub. He coated his fingers and reached down between his legs to circle a finger around his twitching hole while his other hand trailed across his chest, working and pinching each nipple and making him moan out loud. Sam slowly pushed one digit into his ass, working it in up to the knuckle with a soft gasp of Gabriel's name, and slowly he started to pump it in and out working until he was relaxed enough to push in a second and then a third. Gabriel watched the Hunter finger himself open and his breathing quickened as his mind noted just how easily the man opened up, and his memory fired up with thoughts of how tight and hot Sam's ass was when he was buried in it up to the hilt. He bit his lip and moaned along with Sam as the Hunter quickened his hand, pushing back against himself as he fucked himself on his fingers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Hunter pulled his fingers out and reached for the Dildo beside him. He coated the toy with lube and while he rubbed it up and down he locked eyes with the Archangel, smirking when he saw just how little control Gabriel had left and how easily it would be to get his own way on this issue. Sam didn't take his eyes from his Mates as he lined up the toy with his aching empty hole and slowly pushed it inside, all the way in until he was gasping and moaning at the feeling.  
  
"That feel good, Sam?" Gabriel asked in a broken voice and Sam could only nod and call out his name as he started to thrust the toy in and out of his body, reaching down to grip his hard cock and jerk himself in sync with himself. "So that's it, you have your little toy and you think that's a good replacement for me? That how it is Baby-Cakes?" He asked and Sam shook his head fast, biting his lip hard as the head of the toy brushed over his sweet spot.  
  
"No!" Sam gasped and writhed as he nailed his prostate head on again and again.  
  
"No...why not, looks like you are having plenty of fun without me..." Gabe growled, feeling oddly jealous of the toy in his Sam's ass.  
  
"No...Not enough, its not enough." Sam stared pleadingly at Gabriel. "Its not -you-, I want you! Please Gabriel, Baby, please fuck me!" Sam barely had enough to time finish before Gabriel was on him, lunging forward and pushing himself between the Hunters legs. He reached down and pulled the offending toy from his lovers ass before tossing it off the bed and lining himself up but not pushing in just yet.  
  
"This what you want, Sam? You sure you don't want your pretty little toy back?" Gabriel growled, leaning down to stare into Sam's eyes and make sure the Hunter was paying attention. Sam whimpered and reached out to grab at Gabriel, trying to pull him closer.  
  
"No, Gabe, no. Want you! Please!" Sam begged and finally Gabriel took pity on his squirming Mate. Taking ahold of both Sam's wrists he pinned him down to the bed and thrust inside of him, filling him up completely and moaning loudly when Sam's heat surrounded his throbbing cock.  
  
"Oh fuck, Sammy, so fucking good for me Baby..." Gabriel panted as he started to thrust hard and fast into Sam, kissing and biting along his neck and marking him up with pretty red marks. He was gripping at the Hunters wrists so hard it was sure to bruise, and that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted everyone in Heaven to know that Gabriel owned this Angel. "Tight little ass just made for me, fits so nicely around my cock...and I mean -my- cock Sammy, no one else gets to have you!" Gabe growled as he brought one hand down to grip the Hunters chin, bringing their faces close together. "Not another Human..." He thrust in deeply, making the man squeal and moan. "Not another Angel..." Gabe growled as he thrust again, bringing his hand down across Sammy's ass as he did so. "And not any toy! Just me, my cock! Do you hear me, Sam?"  
  
"Yes!" Sam cried as he arched his back and thrust back against the Angel, meeting his every thrust and driving him deeper and deeper every time. "Oh fuck, Gabriel please I'm gonna cum please..." Sam begged and gasped when the Archangel took a tight grip of his cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. The Hunter screamed his name and Gabe felt him tighten around him as he came in bursts all over his chest and stomach. The Archangel swore loudly and thrust once, twice, three times before bottoming out in Sam and cumming hard and deep, filling him up till  it leaked out around his cock and trickled down Sam's thigh, leaving him a hot, sweaty and sticky mess beneath Gabe.  
  
The pair collapsed together and lay panting in each others arms, fucked out and kissing every inch of skin they could reach. Gabriel worked his way down Sam's body till he reached the mess that Sam had made of his chest and belly, lapping over the skin and cleaning off every drop of cum he could find until his Mate was all clean again and giggling as the Archangels kisses tickled his skin. Gabe stopped when he dipped below Sam's belly button and hovered over the skin where just beneath their Baby was growing and for a moment he couldn't contain himself. He started placing  adoring kisses on the skin and mumbling to his child in a soft voice that made Sam smile.  
  
"You are one lucky kid, you know that. You got a Daddy who would do anything for you, two Uncles who would take on Heaven and Hell for you...and well I'm your Daddy and I can be funny at times, so that's something..." Gabriel said and Sam reached down to swat him on the head, placing one hand on his Belly and talking out loud.  
  
"Don't you listen to him, hunny...He is the sweetest man you'll ever meet and you should be proud to know him...I know I am..." Sam said with a smile as Gabriel went the cutest shade of red. The Archangel moved up on his Mate again and placed a kiss on his lips, sighing happily.  
  
"I love you, Sam Winchester..."  
  
"I love you to, Gabriel..."


	12. Back To Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe decide to keep the pregnancy between themselves for the moment and Gabe wonders how he will survive spending his life with Dean Winchester!

It took several hours for the pair to finally get out of bed, what with the numerous times one dragged the other back and unclothed them again and again, but eventually they were both fully dressed and ready to face the world...well apart from one little snag.  
  
"Man, I can't wait to see the look on Deano's face when we tell him I knocked up his Baby Brother!" Gabe said, smirking at his own reflection in the mirror and completely missing the horrified look on Sam's face.  
  
"No! Gabe you can't tell him!" Sam said, scrambling off the bed to pull Gabe around to look at him. "You can't!" The Hunter was almost frantic and Gabriel couldn't understand why it would upset him.  
  
"Oh come on Sammy, why not?! I had a hard enough time keeping it from you and I am so dying to rub it in that big lugs face!" Gabriel whined, bouncing on his toes like an excitable three-year old but Sam's face hardened and the Archangel stopped playing. "Sam, whats wrong? Are you...are you ashamed of this?!" Gabe asked in a hurt tone that shocked Sam into silence. The thought of his Mate being ashamed of him and their child was making his heart break, and even as Sam pulled him back to the bed and sat them both down, gathering him into his arms.  
  
"No, Gabriel, never. I couldn't ever be ashamed of you or our Baby, you gotta know that..." Sam explained but Gabe pushed him away slightly, turning his face from the Hunter.  
  
"Then what? Why can't we tell them?" Gabe asked, starting to pout at being denied the chance to brag about his manliness. He knew it was a little dumb and primal but he couldn't help how he felt inside, and the pride he felt at having impregnated Sam so quickly was like a growling beast inside his chest. Sam slowly reached out and took Gabe by the hand, bringing it down to his belly and smiling when he saw the Archangels hard expression break. "Hey...no fair, Sammy! Thats cheating, you know?" Gabe said, looking at Sam out of the corner of his eye and trying to hide the smile that was growing on his face as their Baby's grace pushed back against his hand, recognising its Father.  
  
"Well it worked didn't it? I hate seeing you upset, so sue me!" Sam said with a grin before pulling the smaller man back into his arms. "I am proud of you, and I am proud of the Baby...but I am also proud of my Brother, and he is getting married soon, something I never thought he would get to do." Sam explained, allowing Gabriel's hand to trail slowly over his skin as he talked.  
  
"But then why can't we tell him the good news, I mean I know I wanna rub it in a little but at the end of the day he'll still be syked that he's gonna be an uncle...it'd be like his wedding present!" Gabriel said and Sam could see his point but the Hunter had his own reasons for keeping it back.  
  
"Yeah well I know he'd love it and all but...Gabe, ever since we lost Mum its always been Me first and Dean later, no matter what it was it was always me before him. If we both needed clothes I got them and he did without. If I needed books he went without food...and if we needed money for food and rent well...lets just say he did a lot of stuff he isn't proud of, and a lot of it he thinks I don't know about but I do..." Sam cut off with a little catch in his throat, turning his face away to hide the tears that where welling up in his eyes but Gabriel caught his chin and turned him back, slowly wiping away the tears that fell. When the Hunter had calmed again he continued on. "All our lives he's been putting me first but now he finally has a chance to be happy and have something all to himself, this is his time to be the centre of attention and if I tell him now - even if its just him..."  
  
"He'll automatically make it all about you and miss out on his own experiences..."  
  
"Because its what he does...He puts me first and I am not letting it happen this time. We'll tell him after the Wedding, but until then..."  
  
Gabriel made a zipping motion across his mouth and smiled at Sam, losing himself in his thoughts as he realised just how lucky he was to have this amazing man as his Mate. The Archangel couldn't believe just how selfless and wonderful Sam was, and just how much he cared for Dean, so much so that he was willing to hold off on his own announcement so that Dean could have his time in the sun.  
  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Gabriel asked and Sam sighed dramatically, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh I don't know...Must be..." Sam looked at his wrist as though checking a watch..."Thirty minutes since you told me that, I am honestly a little hurt..." The Hunter flopped down onto his back on the bed, staring up at the Archangel with his puppy eyes. "I think you need to get down here and make up for it!" Gabriel laughed and followed Sam down, snuggling up to his side and planting kisses all over his face.  
  
"I." Kiss "Love" Kiss "You, Sam Winchester! You are the sweetest man I know, and an amazing Brother...We'll keep this between us for now, but you better hope he marries Cas soon because you wont be able to keep your girlish figure for long..." Gabriel joked as he ran his hand around Sam's hips, to his ass, and spanked him sharply making the man yelp. The Hunter had no time to snap at the Archangel before Gabriel was on him, covering his mouth with his own and licking his way inside. Sam only struggled playfully for a moment before he lay back and allowed his Angel to work his magic, fingers sliding up under the fabric of his shirt and ghosting over his skin, making him moan softly.  
  
"Oh Gabe...I..."  
  
 _BANG BANG BANG_  
  
"Rise and shine, Sammy! Breakfast is ready! Get your ass downstairs and bring your pet assmonkey with you!" Dean yelled through the bedroom door, then yelped as the sound of skin on skin told them Castiel had whacked him. They could just make out the playful banter as they retreated downstairs again, leaving Gabe curled up in Sam's arms with a scowl on his face.  
  
"We should have gotten our own place, I don't think I can take a whole lot of that dickwad...OW!" Gabe yelled as Sam hit him across the back of the head. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Because he might be a dickwad...but he's -my- dickwad!" Sam said with a smile.


	13. The Matter Of The Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been reading Bridal Magazines and Dean needs a firm hand...Brain Bleach all around!

By the time Sam and Gabe joined Dean and Cas in the kitchen the pair had managed to work their way through the majority of the food, calling for Gabriel to don his 'Kiss The Cook' apron and start work on what he called 'The Real Breakfast'. He started cracking eggs into bowl and whisking them up while Sammy worked his way into Cas and Dean's conversation.  
  
"All I am saying is we should be getting a move on, Dean, and since it is an important part of a Human marriage then I wish to pick out the perfect one. And no...you can not come with me and choose the same one!" Castiel said as though he had read Dean's mind and the Hunter stopped with his spoon halfway to his lips.  
  
"Oh come on!" Dean snapped but his tone did nothing to hide the nervousness behind his protest and Castiel knew why Dean was nervous about this topic...he was worried about choosing a present for his Angel. He had never been one for extravagant gifts - having never had enough money to be extravagant with - but now that he was able to have anything in the world, it was a little overwhelming to him.  
  
"What you guys on about? Gabriel asked from the stove where he was adding diced bacon and sausage to the omelette he was making.  
  
"The Wedding Rings, Gabriel, we must get a move on with this...I found out only last night that the ring I was presented with was only an Engagement Ring and that we must have other rings for the wedding itself! Along with speeches and flowers and oh all sorts of other things...I shall show you the magazine!" Cas said, getting up and running from the room in an excitement that had the whole room staring at one another. Gabriel finally shrugged and sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"My Brother, Ladies and Gentleman...Castiel,  The Gayest Angel In The Garrison...Anyway, Rings huh? Thats a big decision, lot of pressure, gotta find something just perfect..." Gabriel ranted on as Dean got paler and paler, and Sam finally cut in to save his Brother from an emotional explosion but reminding himself to kick Gabes ass later for winding up Dean again!  
  
"I can go with you, Dean, help you pick out something nic...cool." Sam corrected at the last minute, wondering if an over-abundance of 'nice' might get to Dean and it seemed like he made the right move because his Brother tensed for only a moment before relaxing and returning to his breakfast.  
  
"Yeah suppose I should have a girl along for the trip, right Samantha? Dean joked, only to squeak when Castiel appeared behind him and whacked him across the head with the rolled up magazine in his hand. "What the fuc...What is it with you and hitting me all the damn time? Nah I am calling abuse here! Sam? Defend me!" Dean smirked as he sic'd his Brother on the Angel but Sam was not buying it.  
  
"Hmmmm nope, I think I prefer watching him put you in your place." Sam said with a grin as Castiel took his seat beside a stunned Dean, smiling at the younger Hunter. "Thank you for understanding, Sam. After all your Brother needs a firm hand..."  
  
"I don't need to hear this..."  
  
"A Tough Master..."  
  
"Castiel!"  
  
"And an occasional spanking..."  
  
"Arghhh, Dean! Control your Angel..." Sam yelled, covering his ears and glaring daggers at his laughing Mate who was standing at the stove and watching the events unfold. Gabriel actually thought it was kinda nice to see his Baby Brother taking over the role of Winchester Botherer, the Archangel was feeling very proud of little Castiel.  
  
"Hmmmm...Nope." Dean said, quickly dodging the spoon that Sam tossed at his head and Castiel returned to his Bridal Magazine as the two boys ran circles around the table, bickering and name-calling until Gabriel brought them their food. When they were all settled again and eating Castiel started showing Gabriel the numerous articles he had found on the subject of Marriage and the things they would need to have 'the perfect wedding'.  
  
"Starting, of course, with the perfect ring." Castiel finished, shutting up the Magazine and smiling at his Brother. "I would of course like you to accompany me in my shopping trips, you know far more about the Human world than I and I would relish the help..." Castiel was staring at Gabriel so intensely that for a moment the Archangel lost himself in his thoughts...He had only just realised how much he loved his little Brother, and the fact that he was coming to him for advice on his Wedding was more than Gabe could bear. To save himself from talking and revealing that he was nearly crying Gabe stuffed his mouth with omelette and nodded, mumbling through his food about how he'd be happy to help. Dean - who was the Master of repressing his emotions - was the only one to see through Gabriel's feeble attempt and offered the Archangel a way out.  
  
"Hey, Gabe, why don't we leave these two girls exchanging dress sizes and you and I go get a beer...you know...Have our little Brother to Brother Pre-Nup chat?" Dean asked and Gabe was more than happy to oblige. The pair packed up quickly and left behind Sam and Cas who were more than happy to see the back of them.  
  
"You really prepared to spend the rest of eternity with my Brother?" Sam asked, only partly joking, and Castiel smiled a little smile before turning his eyes up to meet Sams.  
  
"I could ask the same thing of you..." Cas smiled and with that he left a startled Sam sitting at the kitchen table, with a sudden craving for sponge mix.  
  
"Damn it, Baby, what is it with you and sweet things?" Sam whispered to himself as he placed a hand on his tummy and rubbed gently over the skin. A small smile crept onto his face as he took a few moments to free his Grace and search for the little bundle of light inside him. He felt it shift to move closer to him, nuzzling up against his Grace as he got up and started to search around the kitchen for something sweet. "Taking after your Father...Sweet and Annoying, all wrapped up in Wings...Its a good thing I love you both so much." And with that Sam took his seat at the table with a jar of Jam and a spoon, satisfying the little being inside him.


	14. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel share a few drinks and a good laugh...until they come home drunk and have to face the wrath of their Mates. Well they could have at least called!

When Gabriel winged them back to Earth, Dean had been expecting to drive them out to the nearest dive and down a few cheap whiskeys, what he had not been expecting was to land in...  
  
"Eh Gabe...where are we exactly?" Dean asked, looking around with a growing smile as the situation dawned on him.  
  
"Only place on this Earth were you can get a decent drink, and more specifically a decent Tequila!" Gabriel said, flagging down a passing waitress and ordering them two shot glasses and a bottle of their best.  
  
"Are you telling me we are in Mexico?!" Dean asked with a laugh when Gabriel smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Only the best for my future Brother-In-Law, here..." Gabriel said as the waitress arrived back with their drinks, and the Archangel poured them both a shot before handing one to Dean and motioning for him to raise his glass. "To you and Cas...You two were always going to be together, everyone knew it. Never seen the kid more giddy than he was after that mission. It was love!" Gabriel quickly downed his glass, refilling them both when Dean did the same.  
  
"Hold up..." Dean said before Gabriel could start talking again. "He...he talked about me after Hell?" The Hunter was unable to believe it, especially with how messed up he had been both in Hell and afterwards.  
  
"Are you kidding, boy was practically gushing. He kept going on and on about the Human he had raised from the pit, 'the Dean Winchester', it was a proud moment for him." Gabriel explained to a blushing Dean with a smirk on his face. "You don't really get just how big a name you were in Heaven, do you? You were like celebrity status and every Angel involved in that raid to rescue you wanted to be the one to get to you first...but it was our dear Cassie who got his hands on your ass. And here we are..." Dean slumped back in his chair for a moment, taking in everything the Archangel had said with a light-headed feeling that he wasn't completely sure was entirely to do with the drink in his hand. Then, with a small smirk, he looked back up at Gabriel and held out his glass for another shot.  
  
"So, guess my ass is a pretty hot ticket in Heaven then, huh? Well I can't say I blame them! I mean come on..." Dean said, striking a pose that made the Archangel laugh out loud.  
  
"Oh yeah, I totally see it...You're like a Male Model Snoopy, just so smexy." Gabriel said, blowing the Hunter a kiss and laughing when Dean reached across to shove him playfully.  
  
"Oh you are so jealous! Admit it, Gabe, you want me!" Dean said, making the Archangel snort into his drink.  
  
"I admit nothing! For one Cas would smite my ass if I so much as thought about your ass...And two well, I have the younger hotter and far superior of the Winchester Brothers and nothing is worth losing him. Sorry, big guy, you are SOL" Gabriel said with a wistful smile as he thought about his Mate waiting for him at Home, all pretty and pregnant and...Gabe snapped back to reality when Dean made a fake gagging noise.  
  
"Oh come on, Dude, don't make that face when you are thinking about my Brother! Nightmare fuel!" Dean said with a shudder, signalling the waitress once again and ordering two beers. The harder stuff was nice but if he didn't stagger them out over the night he would regret it in the morning...after he woke up on the sofa with a pissed off Angel on his ass. Gabriel smiled and took his beer, and the pair sat in comfortable silence for awhile, drinking and thinking about their lives together now.  
  
"Can you believe it actually came to this...You know, with you and I and them..." Dean asked, smiling as Gabriel nodded and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah I know, right? I mean I never thought I'd ever make it back home but to be back in Heaven with my Brother and then to get Sammy...I just..."  
  
"You kinda question what you ever did to deserve it, right?" Dean said and Gabe sighed softly.  
  
"And you wonder if at any moment its all gonna be taken away from you...Like he is gonna realise this was a mistake and take off." Gabriel said, uttering his worst fear out loud for the first time and Dean's reaction was surprising. The Hunter reached across the table and placed a hand on Gabe's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Hey, Sam is never gonna do that, okay? The kids crazy about you, Gabe!" Dean said with a smile. "I mean its really sickening, he is full on, long term, hearts and flowers, little feathery babies in love with you...And I've never seen him so happy. Its one of the reasons I haven't killed you yet!" Gabriel finally smiled and started to laugh when Dean gave his shoulder a shake before pulling away.  
  
"Only one of the reasons? Let me guess, you need me for my attractive looks and my devilish charm?" Gabriel joked but Dean just smiled at him and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Believe it or not, dude...You are growing on me, and I guess if I were gonna label you I'd say you - and I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth - are my friend." Dean said and Gabriel quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"I thought Family was more important to you than friends..."  
  
"Oh Family is, but you don't have to like your Family. You love them, yeah but that don't mean you gotta like them any, and you certainly don't need to be their friend...You are family because you are Cas' Brother, and Sammy's Mate...but aside from that you are my friend, and that's something I don't have a lot of in my life." Dean finished, downing the last of his beer and reaching out to pour them each another shot as Gabriel sat stunned at the Hunters kind words. When Dean pushed the glass into his hand and raised his own 'To Family And Friendship', his Fathers words came back to him and he realised that he was correct all along - He and Dean were very much alike.  
  
"Now, do I have to remind you I have an Angel Blade and I am not afraid to use it on you if you -ever- hurt him?" Dean suddenly blurted out and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Very much alike indeed..." Gabriel muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
The pair didn't get home until much later that night, and since the house was in darkness they assumed that both their Mates were in bed already. Gabriel had to fly with Dean tucked under his wings because the younger Angel was still learning to use his own Wings - Castiel really had to get a move on with his lessons because Dean was getting tired of being chauffeured everywhere like a child. In hindsight, attempting to fly directly into the House was the worst idea that the pair of drunken Angels had made that night, aside from staying out till 11PM and drinking themselves into a stupor in the first place! As a result, Gabriel misjudged his speed and forgot to rearrange the House around him, causing both he and Dean to smash into the side of the House instead of passing through as he intended. The impact shook the building and the pair slid down and fell onto the ground outside, dazed and confused, and completely unable to understand what they had done wrong.  
  
"Call me crazy...But I don't think that was meant to happen." Dean said with a giggle as Gabriel groaned under him.  
  
"Ya'think?!" Gabriel snapped but Dean had no time to retaliate before the porch light came on, revealing Sam and Castiel standing their wearing identical frowns, their arms crossed across their chests. "Crap...act natural! Think Shrub!" Gabriel joked but he silenced himself quickly when Sam glared at him.  
  
"Hey, Sweetheart! Did ya miss me?" Dean said, but his Winchester style lost its charm when spoken from a drunken heap on the lawn. Neither Sam nor Castiel said a word as they turned away and walked back inside, slamming the door behind them and leaving the pair struggling to untangle themselves and get up. When the finally made it inside they were greeted with a very sad sight of the sofa pulled to one side with a blanket thrown over it.  
  
"Well..." Said Gabriel with a smug look as he recognised Dean's duvet. "Looks like -someone- is spending the night all alone with his..." But Gabriel was cut off when a door opened upstairs and Sam appeared at the top of them, throwing a pillow down at the Archangel before storming off again, the sound of the bedroom door slamming behind him. Gabriel and Dean couldn't believe what was happening,  but it got worse when Dean opened his mouth to ask...  
  
"Who gets the sofa?" And with that Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned softly.  
  
It was going to be a long night.


	15. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Gabriel use their talents to earn their forgiveness for staying out all night and not calling, and Castiel has some news for the happy couple...they don't have as much time as they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God this was the worst chapter for writing EVER! I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update, first it was because of my chest infection and then it was a total writers block. I could write everything else but this damn story did not want to write!

If there was one thing Castiel was fond of it was dreaming, and especially when those dreams came to him in the form of Dean Winchester, beautiful strong flawless Dean, on his knees for the Angel with his perfect little lips wrapped around Cas' cock. The Angel writhed and moaned in his sleep as those pretty green eyes stared up at him through long eyelashes, and Cas couldn't help but thread this fingers through Dean's hair and start to thrust forward into his welcoming mouth...so hot and wet...  
  
Cas realised for the first time he was staring at the bedroom ceiling, and the light filtering through the window was strangely bright for a dream...  
  
"Cas..." Dean's voice drifted up to him, and for the first time Castiel realised that there was a mouth wrapped around his cock, and this was not a dream. Cas slowly gripped the blankets and lifted them, peering down at the space between his legs where Dean had settled down, and the Hunter was grinning up at him playfully. "Good morning, Angel..."  
  
"Dean!" Cas squeaked, face turning red as he realised that the Hunter had sneaked into their room while he was sleeping and decided to give him a blow job. "What are you OH!" The Angel got no further as Dean latched onto the head of his swollen cock and took him down to the base in one long suck, moaning around his length and swirling his tongue against the skin. Cas' eyes rolled back in his head as Dean started to bob his head up and down, a hand sneaking up between his legs to cup his balls and tease at the rim of his hole with one finger. "If this is OH FUCK your way of FUCK...apolo...I...oh fuck Dean Baby don't stop!!" Cas babbled, and the Angel arched up off the bed when Dean gave his balls a squeeze and pulled off him completely to wiggle his tongue into the slit, gathering up every drop of the salty liquid pouring from Cas cock.  
  
"Taste so good, Angel. I fucking love having your cock in my mouth...Want you to fuck my face, Cas, cum in my mouth Baby please..." Dean begged so pretty and Cas stared down at him, stunned at how beautiful the man was when this way. The slow drag of Dean's tongue over the head of his cock made Cas snap and the Angel growled, his hand pushing Dean's head back down and forcing his cock up into his mouth. Cas moaned aloud as he buried himself back inside the wet heat of Dean's throat and he started to thrust forward, losing his mind in the way Dean moaned and gagged around him.  
  
"Oh Dean, so good Baby perfect little mouth just built for my cock fuck FUCK!" Cas screamed as he twitched and shook, cumming hard down Dean's throat in thick hot spurts. Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, swallowing around Cas as the Angel filled his mouth taking every drop he was given until finally he pulled off and licked slowly up and down Cas' spent cock, cleaning it off. As Cas came down slowly, panting and running a hand through his sex mussed hair, Dean lay his head against Cas' thigh and stared up at the Angel, batting his eyelashes at the man comically.  
  
"I am so soooo sorry, Baby...Forgive me?" Dean asked and Castiel huffed with laughter, reaching down to pull the man up until he was laying in his arms.  
  
"You are such a idiot. Of course I forgive you..." Cas said, placing a kiss on the top of Dean's head and sighing happily when the man snuggled into him. They lay together for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of being together until Castiel finally broke the silence. "I'm hungry..." Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes, getting up and pulling Castiel along with him.  
  
"You're always hungry..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel wasn't the only one getting a much deserved apology that morning, but unlike Dean - who was using his talented tongue to earn his forgiveness - Gabriel was using his hidden talent to woo his angry Mate into forgiving him.  
  
Sam found the Archangel busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen when he awoke, and he motioned for Sam to sit when he noticed that the young Angel was standing in the doorway watching him.  
  
"Gabe..." Sam said as he took his seat at the table. "I think we should talk abou..." But the man didn't get much further before Gabriel was placing a plate in front of him, piled high with pancakes that were soaked with melted butter and syrup. Normally, the Hunter would take cereal and some fruit for his breakfast, but thanks to Baby Bump he had been craving sugar almost constantly and this mountain of food looked like Heaven on Earth to him. Sam chanced a small look up at Gabriel but the Archangel was off again, bustling around the kitchen and whipping up some kind of chocolatey, whipped creamy coffee like thing that Sam didn't have a name for but was already dying to try. The Hunter wasted no more time on thought and decided that since the food was made he might as well eat it, and after only one bite he couldn't even remember what it was that he had been mad at - how could he possibly be mad at someone who had made him such an amazing meal. Gabriel was adding sugars to the hot drink when he heard Sam let out an almost orgasmic moan around his forkful of food, and a small smile touched his lips. It made him feel good to know that his Mate was enjoying his meal, and from the pulse of Grace echoing from his body, it was obvious that Baby liked it to. Gabriel finished up stirring in the sugar and brought the steaming mug over to Sam, who smiled at him for the first time in almost twenty-four hours, and it warmed Gabriel all over to see it again. The Archangel took a seat across from Sam and quietly watched him eat, wolfing down each pancake with gusto, and when his plate began to empty Gabriel got up and brought him more until finally the Hunter put down his fork and leant back in his chair, popping the button on his jeans to release the pressure on his belly - and Gabriel couldn't help but notice that not all of that little bulge was pancakes...They wouldn't have long now before Sam would either have to 'fess up or start wearing bigger clothes.  
  
"That was amazing, Gabe...thank you." Sam said but Gabriel held up his hand, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Don't thank me, Sam. You deserved it...after last night, I mean I should have called and I didn't mean to worry you so..." Gabriel started to babble but Sam got up quickly and made his way over to the Angel, taking a seat in his lap and smiling at him when Gabe put his arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey! I get it, you were having fun and I am glad...I just got worried when I couldn't find you and you hadn't called I was...I was scared you'd left us." Sam said, a sadness creeping into his voice as he placed a hand over his belly. Gabriel put his own hand over Sam's and smiled when he felt the Baby pulsing against their palms.  
  
"Never." Gabriel growled softly as he leant up and started to kiss along Sam's neck, leaving little bites along his skin. "You are mine..." Sam whimpered softly and tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck for Gabriel but just before the Archangel could latch on to mark him...  
  
"Heya Sammy, Cas is gonna...EW DUDE! GET YOUR MITTS OF MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled but he didn't move to put himself between the two, he learnt his lesson from last time, but instead he turned and gave Cas' arm a nudge. "Cas, control your Brother!" Dean ordered but for once Castiel was ignoring him, a fact that Dean didn't even notice as he had spotted the plates full of food lined up on the counter and he made a beeline for that instead of following Cas gaze. Gabriel was shouting at Dean to wash his damn hands before he dared touch those plates, and Dean was replying with his ususal colourful insult but neither Castiel nor Sam heard any of it. Cas' eyes had drifted down to Sam's midsection where his t-shirt was rucked up and his jeans were still unbuckled, revealing the little pot belly that was normally hidden away, and when Sam noticed the Angel looking he froze, locking eyes with his Brother-In-Law and trying desperatly to make him understand. It seemed like forever before Castiel looked away, calling out to Dean to catch his attention.  
  
"Dean...I need you to go get ready to leave, we should really try and make it to the flying fields before mid-morning." Castiel asked as politely as possible but his tone was clipped and although Dean looked up at him curiously he for once did not argue. With a quick nod he abandoned his plate and left for the bedroom, giving Cas a quick kiss and a smile before disappearing out of the door, but it was a full minute before Castiel spoke again. He looked up at his Brother and the two spoke silently, much in the same way that Dean and Sam always did, and finally Castiel looked over at Sam as a smile started to form on his face. "Congratulations, Sam. I am so very happy for you both...but may I ask why it is you have not told your Brother the good news?" Cas asked, his unflappably cool exterior warring with the puffed up and excited flap of his wings, but when Sam looked away with a small blush the Angel suddenly seemed to understand, nodding appovingly. "You are a good Brother, Sam Winchester...And you are a very lucky Angel, Gabriel. But I doubt you are going to make it as far as our Wedding, the Baby is growing fast..."  
  
"Cas! Where's my boots?!" Dean called from down the hallway, ending their conversation and causing Castiel to roll his eyes, nodding to the pair before heading out the door towards the elder Winchester.  
  
"Where did you leave it?!" Cas yelled back and Gabriel smiled down at Sam, mouthing along to the words that Dean yelled back.  
  
"I don't know dear THATS WHY I'M ASKING!"  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me!"  
  
"Or what!"  
  
Gabriel and Sam burst out laughing as they listened to the bickering couple disappear behind their bedroom door, and when they were left alone again Gabriel sighed softly and placed his hand over Sam's belly once again.  
  
"He is right you know...we don't have a lot of time..." Gabriel said, and Sam gulped nervously and leaned in to rest against his Mate. For the first time since this whole thing began Sam started to get worried, and if it wasn't for Gabriel holding him tightly he might have started to cry.  
  
How was this his life?


	16. Learning To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel encourages Dean to take to the skies by using his own special powers of persuasion, and Michael and Lucifer see more than they wanted to when they turn up to deliver a message from a very unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all gonna hate me!

Dean Winchester wasn't scared of much - Vampires, Windegos, Werewolves...Bring it all on! He'd taken down a pack of Weres at seventeen, no sweat, and the last nest of Vamps he'd killed had been fleeing before him when he took their heads off...but if there was one thing, just -one- little thing that could raise the hairs on Dean's neck it was this right here. Up here, so far off the ground with the wind whipping around him and the knowledge of what it was that Castiel wanted him to do...yeah this right here was freakin' the crap out of him.  
  
"Dean! Do you plan on spending the rest of eternity up there?" Castiel yelled up at him from far below where he was standing with both feet planted firmly on the ground. Lucky bastard.  
  
"Castiel there are two things in life I hate, one is heights..." Dean yelled back at the Angel without looking down, afraid that if he did he might fall by accident and land face first on top of Castiel.  
  
"Whats the second thing?" Castiel asked and luckily for the elder Winchester he was too far up for the Angel to see him mouthing the word 'you', if he had Dean might have spent the night sleeping on the sofa again.  
  
"Never mind, not important! Cas, man, I don't think I can do this!" Dean yelped as he finally got up the courage to look down, only to instantly regret it and whip his head back up, staring out at the view of the Heavenly Plains all around him. If he hadn't been close to wetting himself Dean might have found it extremely beautiful up here.  
  
"Okay well if you would prefer you can make your way back down..." Castiel suggested, straining to see his Mate as the man clung to the side of the structure, too scared to let go. He vaguely made out the sight of Dean peering around to where the ladder back to the ground was located, only for his head to snap back to the front with a frantic shake.  
  
"Nope, not gonna happen either!" Dean said, tightening his grip on the railing and refusing to let go. Castiel sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard not to let Dean feel his frustration through their bond as he thought over what exactly he was going to do with an Angel that was scared of flying.  
  
"Well that what do you suggest we do now, Dean? You can't stay up there forever!" Castiel called out, growling unconsciously when he felt Dean's fledgling Grace spark defiantly - Knowing the Hunter like he did Castiel didn't think it wise to challenge him to a stand-off, Dean Winchester had a stubborn streak a mile long and all the time in the world to prove it. Castiel knew that all his coaxing and cooing wouldn't work here, although Dean's Grace was fledgling the Hunter himself was fully grown and therefore Cas would have to think outside the box if he wished to help Dean fly. He ran through his list of options quickly, ticking off things that Dean liked - Pie, Sam, The Impala...Castiel...  
  
 _"Bingo!"_ Castiel thought with a chuckle, looking up towards where Dean was perched and smirking at the poor little trapped Hunter. The Angel toed off his shoes and socks, pulling off his trench coat and his suit jacket until he was left with only his pants and his shirt, which was untucked. With a powerful flap of his wings he took off into the sky and shot up towards where Dean was trapped, flying towards him and hovering only inches from the platform with a smile on his face. Dean eyed the Angel suspiciously as he looked him up and down, gaze hovering a little too long on Cas' ruffled shirt and the little stretch of belly that showed off every time his wings flapped. Cas moved forward again and reached out, taking Dean's hands and very slowly pulling them off the railing before bringing them forward to push up under his shirt. The Hunter smiled a little as he slid his fingers over the skin, trailing his thumb over those perfectly sculpted hip bones and moaning aloud when Cas caught him off-guard with a kiss. Dean allowed the Angel to force his lips apart and deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue inside and dominating the Hunter's mouth as he stared to slowly float upwards, smirking when their lips started to part slightly and Dean chased him up till their lips were connected once again. In fact the Hunter was so engrossed in kissing Castiel - his fingers working frantically to undo the buttons on the Angel's shirt - that he hadn't noticed that Castiel wasn't pulling away...he was flying away - and Dean was following him up, his wings beating the air as he lifted off and trailed higher and higher after his playful Mate. It wasn't until Castiel broke the kiss - placing a finger on Dean's lips to stop the man from attacking his mouth again - and looked down with a smirk that Dean followed his gaze, realising with a gasp that he was ten feet off the platform.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Dean squeaked, grabbing onto Castiel tightly as he tried to keep his head in the game, but as time dragged on he realised that his wings were working pretty much independently from him and he started to relax a little. Castiel meanwhile was too busy kissing all over Dean's face and running his fingers through the Angel's puffed up and proud feathers to notice anything else.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Beloved, always so good for me aren't you? You'd do anything to have my mouth on yours, and your hands on my body...even fly. No one ever gets it the first time but I knew you would be the one, you are always the best Dean, my Dean. My Mate." Castiel breathed against Dean's skin as he started to kiss along his neck and down, but when Dean's shirt got in his way and blocked his access to that pretty skin Cas took a handful of the material. Dean gasped and moaned as he heard the sound of ripping fabric and suddenly there was a chill against his skin, Castiel's hungry mouth feasting on his skin and latching onto his nipples, sucking and licking until the little nubs were pert and sensitive. The Hunter arched back and moaned, but when he felt his wings spasm and they lost some height he grabbed a hold of Castiel - who broke from his kisses only long enough to arrange Dean so the Hunter was tight against his body with his legs around his waist - who started to slowly lower them to the ground. Once they were back on solid ground Cas continued to sink down until he had Dean laid out on his back flat against the grass before he smirked and leant down over him. The Angel flicked his tongue once over each nipple before placing a kiss under his chin and very slowly inching his way downwards, licking, nipping and kissing every inch of skin as he went. When he reached Hunters mid drift he placed his hands over his hips and started to yank at his jeans, working them down his hips and moaning softly in anticipation when the tip of the mans hard cock started to peek out as both jeans and boxers made there way down his thighs. Once he had managed to pull them right off and thrown them to the side he took a moment to admire the full sight of Dean Winchester, naked and panting and laid out like a buffet all for Castiel. The mans skin had a delicate pink tinge which made him look all the more sweet and when Cas trailed his lips over the head of Dean's cock the Hunter couldn't help but buck upwards, chasing the feeling of Cas' breath against his heated flesh. Cas allowed the man to push his cock against his mouth and paint his lips with precum before he parted them and took the man into his mouth, working down and massaging his cock at the base as he stared to suck and bob up and down, relishing in all the little sounds he could pull from Dean's mouth.  
  
"Oh fuck, Cas baby you mouth!" Dean moaned as he writhed against the ground, thrusting up into the Angel's mouth and shivering when Cas moaned around him, sending tingling vibrations all through his cock and balls. The Angel peered up at him through long eyelashes and for a moment he was stunned to see his lovers eyes - normally a luscious forest green - and turned a shade of blue as his Grace shone brighter than ever. Castiel allowed his own Grace to build and shimmer under his skin, his own eyes glowing with Grace and his Wings arching up on his back in a dominate gesture which caused Dean to spread himself out even more, melting like putty in the Angel's grasp. The Angel growled softly and pulled off Dean's cock with an obscene pop, flipping the Hunter over onto his front and taking a hold of his hips, using them as leverage to yank him up onto his knees. With Dean firmly in place Cas snapped his fingers and undressed himself before shuffling up behind Dean and mounting himself over the younger Angel's back. Cas smirked when Dean bucked under him and thrust back against the Angel's cock, shivering when it slid between his cheeks and bumped against his quivering, empty hole. Suddenly there were lips at his ear and hot breath ghosting over his skin as Cas' tongue slid out and flicked at his skin, the Angel biting the lobe playfully as he lined himself up with Dean's entrance.  
  
"Do you have any idea how fuckin' hot you get me Dean?" Castiel breathed in Dean's ear as he started to push into the man's body, slowly splitting him open on his huge cock and moaning when the Dean tightened around him, calling out his name and clawing at the ground in front of him. When Castiel was fully seated he brought his hand down across Dean's ass and moaned aloud when Dean twitched and cried out, bucking back against him. Slowly Cas pulled out again, smirking and spanking Dean again when the man tried to push back, whining pitifully as Cas left him again. "Aww whats the matter, Dean? You don't want me to pull out of you, you want my cock in you at all times?" Cas chuckled and when Dean nodded the Angel slammed back into him, growling as Dean screamed in pleasure and looked back over his shoulder at him.  
  
"Cas please..." Dean croaked, his voice almost giving out when Castiel slid a hand under the Hunters belly and downwards to drift over his hard and leaking length.  
  
"Please what, Dean?" Castiel asked as he took a grip of Dean's cock just around the head, biting at his Mates neck when the younger Angel bucked forward, fucking down into his fist.  
  
"Please fuck me!" Dean cried out when Cas bit into his skin, marking him up where all of Heaven would see it, but the words were barely out of his mouth before Castiel had abandoned his cock and took a hold of his hips. The Angel thrust forward into his ass once, twice and three times before he stared to move Dean in time with his thrusts, using the Dean's hips as handles to yank him back onto his cock over and over again. Dean whined and moaned but could do nothing other than that as Cas bounced him on his cock like a pretty little toy, fucking him with a wildness that bordered on feral. The Hunter could hardly breathe as he was taken roughly by the Angel, and when Cas teeth found their way into the flesh of his shoulder, leaving another mark on his skin, Dean came screaming into the dirt. Castiel had to physically hold Dean up by the hips as the mans front collapsed to the ground and his legs went boneless underneath him, and the Angel had only a half dozen more thrusts before he to was cumming, groaning Dean's name and filling him up to the brim. Cas managed to lower them both to the ground before his strength left him and the pair lay there, drifting slowly in that soft post orgasmic state that left them both panting and grinning like idiots. It was only when a chorus of clapping and wolf whistling filled the air that the two looked up and just off to the side of the field where they lay naked and sticky where Michael and Lucifer - the latter whom was responsible for the enthusiastic encore and the former whom was covering his eyes and groaning softly to himself.  
  
In all his time Michael had never known a pair to engage in as much rough and rowdy sex as Dean Winchester and his Brother Castiel...It was downright unnatural.  
  
"If you two are done playing dirty you gotta get back to Earth, pronto. Dad says there is some major disturbances in the force...or least that's what he said she said..." Lucifer explained as Castiel quickly used his Grace to clothe them both and pulled an uneasy Dean to his feet who was staring at Lucifer with a confused look.  
  
"She being who?" Dean asked, staring at the grinning Archangel with a small blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Some chick called Charlie..."


	17. There's No Place Like Homebase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes to them for help on a case and Lucifer finds a way to reedem himself. Also Dean's ass is the cause of much distraction, but whats new about that?

The boys touched back down on Earth just outside the Bunkers main entrance where Charlie was waiting for them, leaning back against the wall and completely oblivious to them because of the music blaring in her ears. Dean grinned widely at the sight of his 'little sister' and took off running, followed closely by Sam who helped Dean grab ahold of the small woman and lift her into the air, her shrill and excited screams tearing through the clearing.  
  
"Dean! Sam! Put me down you lunatics!" Charlie laughed as the Winchester Brothers whirled her in circles, bouncing her between them and laughing when she squealed.  
  
"Never!" Sam yelled triumphantly as he threw her over his shoulder and stood tall and proud like some caveman with his prize. Charlie strained to turn around and whacked the oversized Hunter on the back of the head with her hand.  
  
"Dean! Control this Neanderthal would you?" Charlie smiled sweetly down at Dean as Castiel walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cas!" The redhead beamed at the Angel and struggled in Sam's grip, reaching down to smack him on the ass. "Yo Moose? If you gonna insist on playing horsey here you might as well giddy up! Take me down a bit I wanna hug this Angel!" She said and Sam backed up a little, bending his knees to lower her down until she was level with Castiel, enough so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. Cas smiled and hugged her back, awkwardly but enthusiastically. Sam finally groaned something about his back starting to ache and Charlie rolled her eyes, huffing a little when Sam pulled her off his shoulder and put her back on the ground, rubbing his back dramatically.  
  
"How is someone so tiny so heavy!" Sam groaned, a small smile creeping onto his face when Gabriel appeared behind him and ran a hand over his back.  
  
"What can I say, Sammy, I'm weighed down by one hundred percent pure grade Awesomeness!" Charlie grinned before turning back to Castiel and pulling him back into a hug. "By the way, thank you."  
  
"For what?" Castiel asked but the Angel was not begrudging the hug - he had grown very close to the female Winchester and it felt good to hold her.  
  
"Well for finally getting Dean's head out of his ass!" Charlie joked and Cas pushed her back with a smirk, chuckling as he spotted Dean's bitchface from over Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"Not like I had a choice, if I didn't get his head out there would have been no room for my..."  
  
"CAS!" Dean squeaked indignantly as the whole group erupted with laughter around him, Charlie doubling over in front of the Angel and clutching at her sides.  
  
"Oh man, Dean has taught you well!" Charlie laughed, patting Cas on the shoulder when she finally managed to stand upright again. "I'd love to know what else he's taught you..."  
  
"Oh trust us, Sweetie, you don't. There ain't enough brain bleach in the world to scrub it clean..." Lucifer said as he and Michael moved a little closer to the main group, the Archangel finding himself a little curious about the red-head.  
  
"Can we just get off my ass for two seconds!" Dean barked.  
  
"Thats what we keep begging Cas, but he wont listen to us!" Lucifer cried, one hand thrown over his eyes dramatically.  
  
"Have you -seen- Dean's ass?" Castiel asked with a smirk and the whole group took a moment to shudder.  
  
"Yes, too much, that's our point!" Lucifer said with a wink at Charlie who was laughing behind her hand.  
  
"Okay, moving on! Charlie, you wanna fill us in on whatever the hell it was you got us down here for..." Dean asked, glaring a little at the smiling group as Cas tightened his grip on Dean's shoulder and pulled him back against his chest, the Hunter visibly relaxing under the protective Wings of his Mate. Charlie smiled at the pair, a genuine heartfelt smile that held no hint of mocking and nodded towards the Bunker door.  
  
"Lets get inside, grab some coffee and I'll tell you the whole story."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"It started off like some crazy     home invasions, victims torn up, serious gore-fest like you would not believe...I'm talking Game Of Thrones level nastiness." Charlie said and Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe all winced, knowing full well just how gory the woman was implying. Lucifer and Michael however remained oblivious but the younger Archangel was already making a mental note to research this 'Game Of Thrones' the moment he had a chance. It had to be important since the young woman was not only speaking of it but also wearing a top which bore its name. "First thoughts for me were vengeful spirit so I thought no big deal, simple salt and burn I'll be home in time for Suits...but that was before...I managed to track the thing down to its next target and when I got there it was not a spirit, not even close." Charlie said, her hands starting to shake a little as he lifted her mug to sip at her coffee as she remembered the blood and the screaming. Dean reached out and took her hand in his, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Just take your time and tell us what happened...what did you see? What was it?" Dean asked, already sure he knew the answer but needing to hear it out loud.  
  
"It was a Demon. Full on black eyes, bad attitude...the works." Charlie said, flinching a little when all the Angels present sat up straight in their chairs, Lucifer going so far as to growl under his breath.  
  
"So what did you do?" Dean asked, impatient to get to the end of the tale.  
  
"I bought a Condo out there, what do you think I did? I called you! Or I prayed to you...do I pray to you now, I don't know how this Angel thing works?" Charlie started to babble, clearly becoming overwhelmed by the whole thing but Dean gave her a shake.  
  
"Charlie, focus. You did the right thing okay, calling us. Trust me it is never a good idea to try and take on a Demon alone, and luckily for us we got the God Squad to back us up!" Dean smiled, looking around at the Archangels. "You guys think you could wing us over there and weed this sucker out?" Dean asked and Lucifer nodded, a strange frown on his lips.  
  
"I'd be happy to take care of this for you, Dean. Technically speaking they are my responsibility..." Lucifer said and Michael reached out to place a hand on his Brothers slumped shoulder.  
  
"Brother do not talk that way, you were forgiven..." Michael said but Lucifer looked up at him with stern eyes.  
  
"I was offered forgiveness, but not Redemption Michael this is my chance! They are my doing and I will undo them you have my word..." Lucifer said, the passion in his voice enough to have his Brother nodding and smiling.  
  
"You are right of course...but I am coming with you, you hear me? You and Miss Charlie of course, we will need her 'along for the ride'...That is the term, correct?" Michael asked looking towards Dean and Charlie who both laughed at the Archangel's eagerness.  
  
"Yeah that's right, and sure I wanna go along I wanna see this done. Thats alright isn't it?" She turned to Dean and Cas, and Dean looked for a moment as though he was going to object but Cas placed a firm hand on his shoulder and silenced him.  
  
"Of course you should go with them, Charlie, this is after all your case." Castiel said, urging Dean to his feet along with the rest of the group as the meeting draws to an end. "I am sure you will do well, and I know Michael and Lucifer will not let any harm come to you." And with that the Angel drew Dean away, leaving a stunned Charlie staring wide-eyed at the two Archangels with whom she was now paired off.  
  
"...Michael and LUCIFER?!"


	18. Sympathy For The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Lucifer and Charlie take on their first Demon hunt and Lucifer gets a little too protective over the female Hunter, but what plan does Michael have to save his Brother from a broken heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Moni for this chapter title, I had that damn song in my head for days!

Charlie was nervously prodding at her chicken and trying to avoid making eye-contact with the sweet-faced, blonde Archangel who was sitting across from her and munching on his burger like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. She was still having a hard time believing that this man was actually Satan, and it was made all the harder when he moaned around his mouthful and smiled at her when she caught his eye, a strange twinkle glowing in his baby blues.  
  
"I can't believe I spent so long avoiding Earth, I mean seriously you guys get the best stuff ever! This burger...and soda?" Lucifer leant over and caught the straw from his glass, slurping happily at his drink. "Unreal!"  
  
"Yeah, guess you don't get Biggies Burgers in the cage, huh?" Charlie laughed nervously but her laughter died in her throat when she saw the Archangel's eyes dull and a small frown crossed his lips. For a moment the man just sat staring at the food on his plate and all his enthusiasm seemed to die as he lost himself in his thoughts. Charlie put a hand over her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before reaching out and placing her hand over his, jolting him out of his thoughts. "Hey, I'm sorry, that was like the dumbest thing to say ever! I have this bad habit of babbling crap when I am nervous..." She explained and Lucifer put his burger down, eyes flicking between hers and the hand on his.  
  
"Do I make you nervous? I am sorry if I do, I certainly don't mean to do so...if...if it would make you more comfortable I can leave..." Lucifer said in a quiet and defeated voice that had Charlies heart breaking.  
  
"Oh hey no! Thats not what I meant I don't want you to leave! I just can't believe that you are like, I mean you are Satan...I am sitting here having lunch with Satan and he is a nice guy, its kinda...well..."  
  
"Overwhelming?" Lucifer offered and Charlie nodded, pulling her hand back and slowly picking away at her Chicken again, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yeah, I mean we get told a lot of stuff about you and then of course the whole thing with Sam and Dean and the apocolypse, well what am I supposed to think?" Charlie said, finding it hard to look at the mans face as she spoke.  
  
"I understand..." Came Lucifers reply and for a moment he was silent, then there came a soft sigh and she looked up to see him looking down at his hands. "When my Father released us and granted us forgiveness my siblings nodded politely but I can tell that they were not happy that I was home, and a part of me hated them for that...I did my time, I had my punishment...but there is a part of me that knows I have not yet earned it. Thats why I came to Earth in the first place, not only because my kin lives here, or at least those who will still speak to me...Castiel and Gabriel gave me a chance, and I am eternally grateful for that. I don't want them to forget I just want a chance to do better than I did before..." Lucifer paused and looked up at Charlie, who was shocked to see tears staining the Archangels eyes. "Miss Charlie do you know what it is like to feel like you are alone in the world? To be surrounded by people and still feel like you died and no one noticed?" Charlied swallowed around the lump growing in her throat and because she didn't trust her voice not to break she nodded her head, reaching out to take his hand again.  
  
"Yes. I do...and I understand what its like to feel like you got a second chance. Just make sure you don't screw it up okay? Now come on get over here..." The red-headed woman said standing up and opening her arms. "Hug it out!" Lucifer couldn't help but smile a little as he got up and accepted the womans embrace, sighing happily at how good it felt to be accepted once again.  
  
Michael returned just in time to see them breaking apart and the strangest expression crossed his eyes as his eyes flit between his Brother and the young female Hunter. Lucifer noticed that his Brother was tucking his mobile device away and he concluded that the Archangel had been outside conversing with his lady friend, Miss Mills, but he said nothing and instead took his seat as his Brother did the same.  
  
"I can feel the Demons prescence rather strongly in this area, it is obvious that they are causing the many troubles being experienced in this town." Michael said, pulling his own plate towards him and tucking into the fries for which he had developed a taste.  
  
"Yeah thats what I said to your Dad, major disturbance in the force!" Charlie said and Michael nodded, his face stuffed with food and looking all to like Dean Winchester for the comfort of Charlie.  
  
"Exactly! So my plan would be that we 'stake out' the house where you found them originally and wait for them to return, at which point Lucifer and myself will smite them." Michael explained and Lucifer smiled, stabbing a little too happily with his fork at the fries on his plate.  
  
"That sounds great and all but how can we be sure they will return to the house? We need some reassurence that they will come back..." Lucifer said, but he started to become uncomfortable when Michael looked up at Charlie with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh that will not be a problem, Brother, because we have something special..." Michael said as he smiled at a confused Charlie. "Live bait."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"I don't like this!" Lucifer barked at Michael as the pair sat, invisible, on the roof of the house where far below them Charlie sat and waited.  
  
"I know, Lucifer, you have told me several times already." Michael sighed heavily, looking sideways at his pacing and nervous younger Brother. "It is not like I forced her into this, it was her choice completely, but this was the best way to ensure that they demons would return!" Lucifer's wings twitched almost aggressivly at the mention of the demons and for a moment Michael thought he saw the Archangel's eyes glow. Michael felt a small grin tug at his lips but he turned away so that his Brother would not see it. "Do not think you fool me, Brother, I know what this is really about..."  
  
"I find it hard to believe you know anything about anything, Michael." Lucifer snapped but Michael saw right through the distractive tactic and pushed on.  
  
"Do not play with me, Lucifer! Is it or is it not true that you feel an attraction to Charlie?" Michael said and when Lucifer turned away, choosing to remain silent rather than answer, the elder Archangel had to fight down whoop of joy. "I knew it...I saw it in the way reacted to her attention, and how protective you've been around her all day. You've spent a lot of time talking to her..."  
  
"I spend a lot of time talking to you, doesn't mean I wish to Mate with you!" Lucifer said, a blush creeping across his face as he realised that he had actually used the word 'Mate'.  
  
"So it really is that serious huh?"  Michael asked after a moment of silence, shuffling a little closer to his Brother. "You are aware she is a lesbian, correct?" He asked and when Lucifer nodded he saw the Archangel's shoulders slump, and for a moment he felt terrible for his little Brother. Michael slowly reached out and placed his arm around Lucifer's shoulders.  
  
"I know what she is and I know what I am...and I am not what she wants. Story of my life, really." Lucifer said, his voice heavy and close to breaking, and Michael was about to comfort him before he suddenly realised something and a big smile broke across his face. He had to physically fight with himself to keep his joy under control and as calmly as he could muster he spoke.  
  
"Well, you know...there is something you could do about that." Michael said and when Lucifer looked around at him with confusion on his face, the Archangel went on. "Lets say for example the Demons attack downstairs and for some reason the fight gets bad, and something terrible happens to your vessel...now before it would have been lights out for you but now­ its a quick trip upstairs for a new suit...so maybe this time around you pick out something a little softer, and with a few more curves." Michael explained, watching as Lucifer went from sad to ecstatic in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Michael...I love you!" Lucifer said and Michael grinned.  
  
"I know!" Michael said and sighed happily when Lucifer pulled him into a tight embrace. They had no time for any more talk as a ruckus sounded from down below them and Charlie's scream had Lucifer reacted instinctivly, wings snapping up and whipping him through the air until he was suddenly standing on the floor downstairs between Charlie and a horde of Demon scum. When the Demon's saw the Archangel many of them tried to smoke out, knowing they were well out of their league but Michael had already secured the house and they were going nowhere. The main Demon wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch and unlike the rest he did not cower, he stepped forward and squared up to the Archangel with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"Well well well. So the rumours are true...our Dark Lord and Master has turned into the Winchesters Attack Dog." The Demon's eyes racked over the set of Lucifers wings and then down to where Charlie was behind him. "With a taste for Bitch...don't you worry baby, when I've killed this winged dick I'll be sure to show you what a real man is made..." But the demon got no further as Lucifer growled and pulled his blade out, whirling it upwards and driving it deep into the Demon's jaw, silencing him instantly.  
  
"Do NOT speak to her, Scum..." Lucifer growled, and he stood there allowing the Demon to twitch and gag on his blade as all around him the others started to run for him. He let the Demon drop to the ground as the first one got close enough and he grabbed it by the throat, his Wings thrashing outwards and knocking the others onto their asses as he started to glow brightly, burning the Demon out of its meat suit with one look. A sharp pain lanced through him suddenly as one of the abominations got close enough to slice its blade across his back, catching on his feathers and mangling them as it tore at his wings. Michael appeared suddenly from his left and plunged his blade into its chest, growling as he saw the damage it had done to his Brothers wings. Charlie was giving as good as any Archangel, taking on two at one time and handling her blade with expert precision which Lucifer wished he had more time to admire but the Demons were falling quickly under them and withing minutes the room was silent and littered with bodies. All three were panting and Lucifer had only enough time to check that Charlie was safe before he collapsed to the floor, wincing in pain as Grace leaked all over his feathers. Michael and Charlie scrambled towards him and Charlie helped Michael to pull the wounded Archangel to his feet, who with a quick click of his fingers cleaned the room of all bodies.  
  
"Charlie, I will transport you home and then I must return to Heaven with my Brother..." Michael explained but Charlie cut across him, worry written on her face.  
  
"He's gonna be okay, right?" Charlie asked nervously as Lucifer groaned aloud in their arms.  
  
"Yes I promise you he will be fine, but I must take him soon otherwise he will require much more healing time. I swear once he is well again we will come back and check on you, you have my word." Michael said and Charlie nodded, leaning over to place a small kiss on Lucifers forehead which brought a smile to the Archangel's face.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Luce..." Charlie said and Lucifer smiled up at her.  
  
"You are most welcome, Charlie." And with that Charlie found herself back in the bunker with the stunned looking Team Free Will staring at her. She smiled over at Castiel and Gabriel, taking her seat at the table.  
  
"Your Brother...kicks ass!"


	19. Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Lucifer to Heaven to heal his wounds and they, along with an old friend, visit Joshua for permission to switch Lucifer's vessel. Meanwhile back on Earth, Charlie awaits the return of the Archangel and is more than surprised when Lucifer returns home a little different from how Charlie remembered her...are those boobs?!

Michael winged Lucifer back to Heaven as fast as he could, carrying the limp and injured Archangel in his arms and landing a little awkwardly in the Garden where Angel's went to recieve medical help. He signaled for his Brothers and Sisters to come to his aid as he lay Lucifer out on the soft grass, arranging him so that he was not lying on his slashed up Wings and calling once again for any Angels to come and help...but although he could feel a gathering of them not too far away no one answered his call. Finally after a third call, this one laced with annoyance and promising retribution to anyone who ignored him three Angels appeared in the clearing but only one of them rushed forward to help Michael with Lucifer - It was the Angel Balthazar.  
  
"Brother? I had thought you were still residing on Earth?" Michael asked, a little shocked to see the Angel back here after all this time but grateful that he of all the Angels had answered his call. The others were still standing off to the side, clearly unhappy about being here and waiting on their orders, but Michael decided to simply ignore them - he had all the help he needed now.  
  
"I was, but I heard your call even from down there and I knew you couldn't count on these idiots to help you..." Balthazar said, gesturing to the two Angels on the sidelines and for a moment it seemed as though one was going to retaliate but Michael and Balthazar shot them a look of pure loathing and Michael's Wings snapped out, shifting so fast that they caused a boom that radiated all over Heaven and warned them to keep their mouths shut. "What happened to him?" Balthazar asked when he was sure that he wasn't going to have to shank a few more of his Siblings, looking down at the wounded Archangel with a look that was close to tender.  
  
"Demons. We were Hunting." Michael said with a proud grin which slid off his face when Balthazar looked up at his Brother with a sarcastic look.  
  
"Oh Michael, not you to...please tell me those Winchesters haven't roped you into their games?!" Balthazar said and when Michael huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting in an almost Sam Winchester like way, the British Angel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Lucifer. "Just promise me you won't start wearing plaid and calling each other Bitch?" Balthazar asked the unconscious Archangel and chuckled when he heard Michael mutter 'Jerk' under his breath. Michael sobered up quickly though when Balthazar gently shifted Lucifer onto his side and started to examine his Wings, wincing in sympathy when he saw the damage and very slowly reaching out to press his fingers to the bloody feathers. Lucifer's eyes shot open and he howled in pain, prompting Michael to scramble forward and took a hold of his little Brother, holding him tightly and hushing him as Balthazar parted the feathers to check the wounds. Once it was all over Lucifer was sobbing into his Brothers chest and sweating from the exertion, his breath coming in short pained pants but Balthazar had managed to clean off the blood and close over the worst of his wounds, leaving him exhausted and shaking but physically okay.  
  
"Its all over now, Luce, you're gonna be just fine. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Brother..." Michael whispered softly to Lucifer as he stroked through his sweat wet hair and tried to calm his shaking. Balthazar smiled at the sight and reached out to place a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, patting the Angel gently before standing up to leave.  
  
"Well Brothers if that was all you needed me for..."  
  
"Wait! There is one more thing we need." Michael asked suddenly, eyes flicking to Lucifer's face as though asking permission and when Luce nodded Michael turned back to Balthazar with a smile. "Lucifer would like to switch his vessel, so he needs two advocates before he takes his case to Joshua...would you be willing to..." Michael asked and Balthazar was far too curious now to say no.  
  
"Yes of course I'll help you, Brother. But I am curious...why would you want to switch your vessel?" Balthazar asked and when Lucifer blushed a little, turning his face away, the Angel's curiosity only grew. To make it worse rather than his usual stoic self, Michael was positively giddy and grinning at his blushing Brother, which meant that whatever the reason was for this sudden switch it had to be really good.  
  
"Lucifer's in love!" Michael blurted out before dodging swiftly away from Lucifer's swinging fist, stumbling backwards away from him and laughing when Luce growled and took after him, chasing him around the stunned figure that was Balthazar. The British Angel watched two of Heavens most terrifying Angel's bicker and play fight Michael laughing as he made kissy faces at Lucifer and ran away when his Brother tried to stop him - and looked up to the sky with a shake of his head.  
  
"Father, be honest with me...I was adopted, right?" The silence was answer enough and the Angel pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to them fight.  
  
Balthazar, this is your life!  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Once Balthazar had managed to separate the two Archangel's and dismiss the unhelpful Angel's whom had been too scared to move incase Michael smote them just for kicks, the three Angels left to find Joshua whom was busy in the south end of the Garden, tending the Orchard.  
  
"Boys! It is so good to see you in Heaven once again!" Joshua cried out as he descended from the tree and walking up to them, opening his arms and bringing them into a strong embrace, one after the other. "I hear that things on Earth have been progressing well for you? Michael, I was not mistaken when I heard you have a Female you are Courting?" The Keeper of the Garden asked with a twinkle in his eyes which grew when Michael smiled and turned away with a blush.  
  
"Yes, I am hoping to take her as a my Mate soon, but first there are certain Human customs for 'dating' which I must adhere to...it wouldn't be right or respectful to ignore them." Michael explained and Joshua nodded his understanding, happy to hear that the boys were following the Human ways so easily and enjoying their time amongst their other Family.  
  
"And you, Lucifer...I hear you to have found love." Joshua said, chuckling when Lucifer looked at him with shock, stunned that the Angel knew already about his feelings for Charlie. "But you have a slight vessel issue which would cause problems in your budding relationship? That is why you are here is it not?" Lucifer nodded slowly, remember how in the old days he had hated how easily the Angel who talked to God would uncover all your secrets.  
  
"Yes, Joshua. You see the Lady I have fallen for is a Lesbian, which means she is only attracted to other Females and since my vessel is a Male..."  
  
"She will not find you physically attractive..." Joshua smiled and nodded in understanding. "So you wish to change your vessel for a Female so you will have a chance at wooing her effectively. Well you will be pleased to know that I have already spoken with God on this issue - he has been watching over you and has seen your feelings for this woman - and he approves of the match, so long as you understand that just because you are physically attractive to her does not mean things will work out. Relationships must go deeper than that and it will be up to you to earn her love. Do you understand?" Joshua asked and Lucifer didn't need to think about it, he already knew that he would do anything to make Charlie happy and if she found happiness elsewhere well...he would wish her all the luck in the world.  
  
"Yes, of course Joshua. I will spend all my time on Earth pleasing this woman, if that is what she wants of me. I am in love with her." Lucifer explained and every Angel in the clearing smiled, knowing just how much those words meant to an Angel like Lucifer. Joshua approached the Archangel and stood before him, reaching out to place a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Then let it be done..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Thanks to the Archangel's assistance on the Demon hunt, every nasty creature within a hundred miles went to ground in fear of the Winchesters and their pet Angel's - their words not Deans...well not all Deans - and that left the Family with some time to kill. They had all been fearful when Charlie told them that Lucifer had been injured but she seemed confident that the Archangel would pull through and assured them that he would come back when he was at full strength. Dean thought it was adorable that she was so accepting of Lucifer and had even arranged for them all to have a Netflix binge once the dude made it back downstairs so that Charlie could be personally responsible for bringing Satan up to date on all popular culture. Charlie had seen right through the hunters plan though, and warned him that any canoodling between him and Cas had better stay in their bedroom otherwise she was going to set the Devil on them, and he owed her one! All these jokes they made but as the days went by, everyone could see how Charlie was starting to smile less and worry more. Dean hadn't been wrong, she was quite attached to the Archangel and had become so in such a short space of time, but she resisted the urge to pray to Michael for news - she didn't want to seem weird.  
  
It was on the third day that Michael and Lucifer returned to the bunker and despite a shocked group greeting, everyone just grinned and slapped Luce on the back, winking and pointing hi...her in the direction of Charlies bedroom, with Dean chuckling 'Go get her, Tiger!' much to Castiel's disapproval. Lucifer left the kitchen where the Family were gathered with Cas and Dean now bickering about Dean's crude sense of humor, and made straight for the last bedroom on the right hand side of the corridor. The Angel's hands were shaking as they reached up and knocked on the door, the other hand hidden behind her as she waited for the door to open. From inside she heard Charlie moving around and the sweet sound of her voice calling out to her.  
  
"One moment..." Lucifer heard her call out and nervously shuffled from foot to foot, waiting as patiently as possible, but when the door flew open and he saw the fierce red-headed woman standing there with a large blue light stick held tightly in her hands and swung behind her back, poised to strike, Lucifer could help the fluttering in her heart. Charlie was gorgeous.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Charlie heard the knock on her door and she found that odd because, female or not, the boys in this bunker had no idea what privacy meant and although they would knock it was only a two second warning before they barged in, uncaring of what they would find. But this knock was different, it was softer and almost nervous, and not followed by the sudden appearance of a Winchester or an Angel, so that fact put Charlie on high alert...who could possibly be knocking on her door.  
  
'Perhaps its the Demons again? They got passed the boys and now they are coming up for you...' Her paranoid brain provided and she looked around frantically for an kind of weapon she could find, which was unfortunately her replica Star Wars Light Sabre. It wasn't much, and would do no good in a real fight, but she was secretly hoping that they wouldn't know what it was and it might look impressive enough to distract them and she could run off to find something a little sharper to stick them with...She grabbed the prop and slowly made her way to the door, taking only a moment to peer through the peephole before placing her hand on the doorknob. On the count of three she yanked open the door and swung the Light Sabre back, ready to attack, but she was stopped suddenly by the sheer beauty of the woman standing before her and as impossible as it seemed, she knew exactly who it was standing at her door.  
  
The woman had light blonde hair, soft and flowing down over her shoulders which looked almost golden in the light and her face was speckled with small freckles which framed her nose and cheekbones perfectly. Charlies eyes roamed down her body and back up to lock eyes, brilliant blue and instantly recognisable to her.  
  
"Lucifer?" She asked, almost unable to believe it, but the Archangel's eyes flicked from the weapon in her hands to Charlies face and a playful smile graced her lips as she pulled out a bunch of red roses from behind her back and held them out in front of her.  
  
"Mercy?"


	20. The Pregnancy Woes Of Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally realises just what being a pregnant Angel means and he breaks down to Gabriel about his worries, but will Gabe be able to calm his Mates fears and keep their secret from Dean for just a little longer...

There was a reason that Lucifer was known as the most beautiful and influential in all of Heaven...That Angel was one smooth talker when she got started. The Winchester boys and their Angels were huddled together and hidden around the corner, peeking out to watch as Charlie reached out with shaking hands to take the bunch of red roses from Lucifer, her smile lighting up her face. None of them could hear what was being said but it had to be good because within minutes Charlie was covering her mouth and giggling, a blush creeping over her cheeks which Lucifer reach hed out to stroke with her fingers, gently brushing a wisp of hair out of her face. When Charlie leant into the touch the pair stared at one another for a moment before the red head stepped to the side and mouthed the words every guy in the room recognised. "Would you like to come in..."  
  
Before Lucifer could answer a loud wolf whistle echoed down the hallway, followed by a loud thump and cry from Dean who had to duck away from Castiel quickly before the Angel could land another blow. Lucifer and Charlie turned just in time to watch the whole group of spies disappearing behind the corner again, Castiel practically dragging Dean back with a hand over his mouth to keep the playful man from embarrassing his elder Brother anymore than he must have already done. Gabriel took a moment to peer around the corner and Lucifer was glaring at them, eyes promising retribution the second she was done with Charlie, but the Archangel's rage didn't last long. Charlie jerked her head to the side, motioning for Gabe to go while she placed a hand on Lucifer's forearm and slowly slid a hand up to her shoulder, distracting the Archangel long enough for Gabriel to duck away again and silently order the rest of the gang back down the hallway and into the kitchen.  
  
When they were safely back in the confines of the Kitchen the whole gang stared at each other for a moment before breaking down into fits of laughter, slowly setting themselves at the table until they calmed down again.  
  
"Who'd have thought it, eh? Lucifer and Charlie? Damn man!" Dean said, wiping his the tears from his eyes as he choked down another laugh.  
  
"I know, right? She must have worked some serious magic on him..eh her...Oh well, good luck to them." Gabriel said, snapping up a round of beers for the assembled group and raising his bottle in toast. The family took their own and raised it, clinking the glass together and tipping them back to take a drink, all of them too preoccupied to notice the small look that passed between Gabriel and Sam. Gabriel gave his Mate a discreet wink, reassuring him silently that his beer was safe and he could drink without harming the Baby. Sam smiled and took a sip, discovering the sweet taste of strawberries and mango instead of the bitter alcohol he had been expecting - it was a pleasant discovery. Even without words the Archangel always knew what Sam needed, and it sent tingles through Sam's budding Grace to know that his Mate was providing for him so thoughtfully.  
  
The Family made small talk, all laughing and joking about the 'Larlie' situation - the name being coined by Dean, a smug look on his face as everyone groaned in distaste - but unknown to them Sam had drifted off into his own thoughts. It seemed so surreal to think that in a few months time he would be holding a little Baby in his arms...a few short months. He slowly came to realise that he hadn't even really asked Gabriel how long he had left. Did Angels have the same gestation period as Human females? Did it make any difference with males?  
  
How would he make it through the birth?  
  
Sam felt the sudden rush of sickly acidic water rush into his mouth and he leapt to his feet suddenly, mumbling about needing the bathroom before darting out the door with a hand over his mouth. Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to keep the man in his seat as Gabriel got up and took off after Sam who was running full force towards the bathroom, and as he crashed through the door he barely made it before he was vomiting, the force of it pulling at his guts painfully. Sam stumbled to his knees as he emptied his belly, arms wrapped around his middle, and Gabriel barely managed to get the door closed and bolted before he got to his knees behind his trembling Mate. The younger Angel was shaking from head to toe when the convulsive spasms in his belly finally stopped, and the tears were dripping from his chin as he sobbed in pain and fear. Gabriel allowed his Wings to stretch out and shake loose before he brought them slowly down around Sam's heaving shoulders, filtering his Grace through their bond as their Wings met and he concentrated all his effort into calming the man before him.  
  
"Shhh Sammy its okay baby...Its all gonna be okay, just relax." Gabriel said in a soothing voice but Sam started to shake his head frantically, mumbling into his hands as he cried.  
  
"No, no it wont! Fuck Gabe, whats wrong with me fuck!" Sam bawled, struggling to breathe through his sobs. "I can't do this Gabe, I can't! This isn't right, I can't do this it won't work something bad will happen!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Sam? What will happen?" Gabriel asked, becoming more and more worried about his Mate.  
  
"I can't have a baby, Gabe! It won't work what the hell was I thinking I can't, oh fuck this is so fucked I ca...I can't..." Sam tried to finish but he couldn't speak and he had to frantically scramble up again as he started to vomit once more, vision blurring out as his panic overtook him. He felt strong capable hands moving him, and in the blink of an eye he found himself being laid out on his bed. Gabriel had flown them back to their bedroom and was arranging him comfortably on his back, before crawling up onto the bed beside him and wrapping him up in his arms and his Wings. Slowly Sam's panic ebbed till it was just simmering under the surface and Gabriel felt like he could speak again.  
  
"Sam Winchester, you are the greatest man I have ever known...and the most stubborn one." Gabe said, a small smile gracing his lips when he felt Sam huff beside him, the younger Angel pouting to himself. "You have fought off Archangels, Gods, Angels...pretty much anything that came your way. So trust me when I say if anyone could give birth, its you!"  
  
"But...I'm not ready..." Sam whimpered to himself, curling up into a ball beside Gabriel.  
  
"Baby, that's a totally natural way to feel. There hasn't been a single pregnant person that hasn't felt that way at some point." Gabriel said, stroking Sam's Wings gently as he spoke. "I'm so sorry I let it get to this point, Sam, its my fault you are so upset. I should have known it would hit you worse when you were back on Earth, but with everything that has been happening I guess it kinda slipped my mind." The Archangel sighed softly and nudged Sam until he rolled over to face him, the mans face streaked with tears that Gabriel reached out to wipe away.  
  
"Its just in Heaven it was like so normal, you know? I didn't even question it. But down here it just started to occur to me that it was all really real and I don't have a damn clue what I am doing! I don't know how long I have, or how it all works and we don't have anything ready! We don't have a crib, or a changing table, or...Anything! Where are we gonna live?! What are we gonna do if I need to go hunt?! Is that it, is my life over now?! Please tell me what to do, Gabe, please tell me you have a plan!" Sam cried and it took several minutes for Gabriel to calm him back down again.  
  
"Hey, Sam, of course I have a plan! I just didn't realise it was bothering you so much, baby...look at me, sweetheart, please?" Gabriel asked and finally Sam was able to meet his eyes again. The Archangel regarded him for a moment before rolling him onto his back and placing his hands on his waist. He slowly slid his hands up under Sam's shirt and across his tummy - smiling when he felt a little bulge starting to form around his Mates middle - and he allowed his Grace to reach out and connect with his child. After a minute he leant down and gave the wriggling being a kiss, one which caused his Mate to flinch a giggle as it trickled his skin. Gabriel smiled up at Sam and crawled up his body to place a kiss on his lips before pulling back again. "You have another four months, give or take a month sometimes these little buggers don't wanna leave same as Human babies. That gives us plenty of time to start planning what it is we are going to do but I want you to listen to me carefully Sam...your life is not over! You can still hunt with Dean, and since you're an Angel now you don't have to worry about not making it home. There is nothing that is going to harm you...cause if it tries it will be dealing with me." Gabes eyes flashed briefly with Grace and his Wings puffed up over Sam, possessive and protective all in one swift gesture and it was enough to have Sam flattening his own Wings out, spreading them across the bed for Gabe to admire. The Archangel allowed his fingers to brush against the feathers and he slid these nimble digits in between them to search out the most sensitive ones, pulling them gently and listening to Sam gasp and moan softly. It always made Gabriel feel good to play with Sam's feathers, and he couldn't hold back the growl that passed his lips as he toyed with his Beloved...his noticably pregnant little Mate. "You have no idea just how amazing you are, Sam. I know Angels that haven't dealt with this as easily as you have done, and it makes me so proud to call myself your Mate." Gabriel leant down to pepper Sam's skin with kisses, chuckling when Sam squirmed and yelped as Gabe's teeth nipped at his hip bones. "All mine...and so beautiful. You've given me more than I ever thought I could have and I love you more than anything. Please believe me, Sam, you're going to do just fine."  
  
A sudden frantic knocking on the door interrupted Gabriel's slow descent down below Sam's waistline and the Archangel growled lowly again in frustration, his Wings beating the air a few times as he he pulled himself back from a whining Sam.  
  
"Guys! Whats going on, Sam are you okay?!" Dean's frightened voice rang through the room and Sam slumped back onto the bed with a pained look up at Gabriel.  
  
"I can tell him you're sleeping...you don't have to go out yet if you aren't ready..." Gabriel offered and Sam sighed, nodding slowly.  
  
"I am really tired, Gabe." Sam said and Gabe leaned down again to give the man a chaste kiss.  
  
"Get some rest, babe. I'll come get you when dinner is ready..." Gabriel said, getting up off the bed and walking towards the door.  
  
"Burgers?!" Sam squeaked excitedly which made Gabriel chuckle and turn back to look at him.  
  
"Anything for you, Sammoose."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel could only hold Dean back for so long before the Hunter escaped and darted down the hall towards Sam's room, hammering on the door frantically when he found the door locked. After much shouting Gabriel finally appeared, standing between Dean and the door.  
  
"Dean, calm down, Sam's trying to take a nap." Gabriel said in a hushed voice as he took the frightened man by the shoulder and turned him around, walking him quickly away from Sam's room.  
  
"Nap? Why is he napping, whats wrong with him?" Dean fired questions at Gabriel as the Archangel manhandled him back into the kitchen before pushing him towards Castiel.  
  
"Your Brother he's...well he is sorta sick." Gabriel explained as carefully as he could, not wanting to lie too much to Dean but knowing he couldn't tell the Hunter exactly what was going on. As much as Gabriel was the Father, Sam's pregnancy was his news to give and Gabe would not betray his trust like that.  
  
"Sick!? Whats wrong with him, whatever it is we'll fix it!" Dean tried to move towards the door again, determined to find his Brother, but Castiel pushed him back into his chair with a look that made him stay in place. The Angel had gotten very good at keeping Dean under control, a perk of being the dominant Angel in their very screwed up relationship. "Damn Angels and their freaky Dom kinks!" Dean thought, but even his thoughts were silenced when Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, forcing his eyes back down to the floor in apology.  
  
"Relax, Deano, its nothing serious he is just having some stomach issues. He felt a little ill at the table and puked, but I got him into bed and he'll be just fine after some sleep." Gabriel said, retreating to the fridge to pull out the last slice of pie and - after a little thought and some internal groaning - splitting it with Dean.  
  
"Its normal for an Angel in his position to feel a little ill..." Castiel explained as his Mate smiled at the pie set in front of him and grabbed a fork, cutting off a large bite for himself.  
  
"What position?" Dean asked, more curious now than upset. Sam had been ill before, kid was always complaining about something or the other, and if Gabriel and Castiel weren't worried then it couldn't be really serious.  
  
"He has just returned to Earth, it can be a bit daunting to new Angels. The sudden shift from one form into another can leave them feeling under the weather. I assure you, Sam will be fine. Gabriel is watching over him." Castiel said, leaning in to snag the piece of pie from Dean's fork and laughing when the Hunter gave him a scandalised look.  
  
"I promise you he'll be fine, Dean. I would never let anything happen to him." Gabriel promised and the man turned to look at him, searching his face for a moment before shocking the whole room by stretching out his Wing and offering it to Gabe. The Archangel exchanged a quick look with Castiel, who he was thankful to see was smiling, and he allowed his own Wing to reach back and brush across his Brother-In-Laws. It was a wonderful feeling for him to have his Brother's Mate allowing this touch - it was not intimate, but it was Brotherly and accepting and everything he had missed with his family. When the moment was over Dean turned to Castiel and swatted him playfully, diving out of his seat and running off giggling as the older Angel chased him out and towards their bedroom. Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled Dean's plate of pie towards himself, polishing off the last of it as he heard a door in the distance slam closed.  
  
If the look on Castiel's face were anything to go by, Dean was in big trouble tonight and Gabriel only hoped he didn't have to listen to it.


	21. The 'Larlie' Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of unspoken pleasures Lucifer finally emerges from Charlie's room and right into the middle of the madness that is The Winchester Family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Chuck I hate apologising for being so late but I must, I have been suffering with another Viral Infection and havent been in the best condition for writing recently, so I am very sorry. Hopefully things should pick up again now that I am feeling a little better.
> 
> Sidenote: This is my first ever time writing a lesbian pairing and although I am Pansexual and well played in the world of Girl on Girl, its one thing doing and quite another writing. Please please please give me your honest opinions on my first attempt, I could use all the feedback I can get!
> 
> x MightyMidget x

When Lucifer finally managed to pull herself from Charlie's embrace it was a little after 8AM the morning following Sam's puking episode - a drama which had unfolded unbeknownst to the two woman who had remained tucked away inside Charlie's bedroom the entire night. It had been a most interesting experience for Luci, and one which she would remember for the rest of her long life, a life which she hoped would be shared with her beautiful new girlfriend.  
  
After pulling her clothes back on - a process which was made difficult since Charlie kept taking them back off again, the little minx - Lucifer pecked her on the lips and promised to go ahead to 'survey the territory', which was Angel speak for 'warn off the boys and their teasing and maybe make Charlie a cup of coffee'. The Angel tried to keep as quiet as possible as she made her way to the kitchen, but when she made it to the room she found the boys already awake, and four sets of eyes staring at her with obvious mirth. No one said anything as the Archangel made her way to the coffee pot and took a mug from the rack, pouring the steaming hot liquid in and adding three sugars which made even Sam wince in disgust.  
  
"Seriously, how much sugar can one girl take?" Sam murmured to Gabriel who whipped his head up with a look of evil joy and looked at his watch less wrist as though checking the time.  
  
"Oh about ten hours worth..." The Trickster joked and the whole table dissolved into fits of laughter as Lucifer slammed the mug down on the counter and turned to glare at her younger Brother.  
  
"Oh you keep right on laughing Gabriel!" Lucifer snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear any one of you says one word to Charlie I'll..."  
  
"You'll what exactly, big Sis?" Gabriel smirked but slowly a grin started to form on Lucifer's face and the younger Archangel found himself becoming rather uncomfortable.  
  
"You boys seem to forget that I know every single one of your dirty little secrets and if you don't quit it I'll start spilling them!" Lucifer grinned and the whole group fell silent, faces betraying their worry but Gabriel took the challenge and leaned back in his chair, putting one arm around Sam's shoulders.  
  
"Try it, Luci! I got no secrets from Sam..." Gabe said and Dean turned to him with a smug smile.  
  
"Yeah me neither! I tell Cas everything...hit me with your best shot, Baby!" Dean goaded him and Lucifer turned her full gaze to him with a look that was almost penetrating.  
  
"Oh really...well maybe Cas knows all your secrets Dean, but does Sam know about Rhonda Hurley?" Lucifer asked and Dean's jaw dropped, a blush creeping over his skin as Sam turned to stare at him.  
  
"Why do I know...wait wasn't she like your girlfriend when we were growing up?" Sam asked, looking between Dean and Cas as they stared uncomfortably at the floor, but Gabriel only snorted and tipped them both a wink.  
  
"Ohhhh that little kink is a delish one, nice one Lucifer!" Gabriel cheered but his Sister was not done yet.  
  
"Oh you like that one, Gabe, well how about I tell Sam all about the first time you experienced rain...how you freaked out cause Uriel told you it was human pee and wouldn't come out of that cave? Something tells me Sammy didn't know that one!" Lucifer blabbed and for once in his long life Gabriel was speechless as his Mate snorted loudly and put his head in his hands, laughing until he felt sick. Gabriel glared at his Sister furiously.  
  
"Well how about I tell Charlie about that time you saw a spider and climbed a tree to get away from it?!" Gabriel shot back at his Sister, who turned thunderous suddenly and caused all the lights in the bunker to flicker as her Wings shot out in irritation.  
  
"IT HAD EIGHT LEGS AND AS MANY EYES WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! ARACNIDS ARE EVIL!" Lucifer yelled and Gabriel got to his feet as the pair began to shout back and forth at one another. Dean, Castiel and Sam all watched with confused looks and Dean finally leaned over to speak to Castiel.  
  
"Am I the only one a bit freaked out that Lucifer is standing in my Kitchen shouting about evil spiders?" Dean asked in a hushed voice, forgetting at he was in the presence of Angels and that no manner of quiet talk was really private.  
  
"It's not as surprising as you might think, Dean, despite his reputation Lucifer always was a bit of a 'Nancy'." Castiel air quoted, but before Dean had a chance to even giggle he had two Archangel's baring down on him.  
  
"What did you just call me, Castiel?!" Lucifer barked and Cas turned to him with nervous eyes.  
  
"Eh...I said your wings were always fancy?" Castiel said, looking exactly as he had the day Lucifer had blown him all over Stull cemetary. The Archangel eyed him carefully for a moment before turning on Dean.  
  
"Hey Deano, did you know that Cas had a nickname in Heaven to? Oh yeah, we called him 'Little Bird' cause he had the teeniest tiniest little Wings as a Fledgling and didn't learn to fly until he was four thousand years old!" Lucifer smirked as Dean turned on a blushing Cas with a huge smile.  
  
"Awwwww my little bird! Thats adorable!" Dean joked and Castiel huffed sulkily.  
  
"I was afraid of flying, you can thank my dear Brother Gabriel for that!" Castiel snapped at him and Gabriel shrugged his shoulders with a pleased look as he remembered the day he taught Castiel to fly.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you fell off that cliff..."  
  
"Not your fault?! You pushed me, how can it not be your fault?!"  
  
"Sink or swim, little bird! Or in this case die or fly!" Gabe said but it was Sam's turn to look scandalized.  
  
"Thats shocking, Gabriel! Are you going to be like that when its our fledgling learning!" Sam yelped, not realising what he had said until the whole room had went deathly silent around him. Castiel was looking anywhere but directly at him, Lucifer looked like she had just swallowed a lemon and Dean...well Dean looked like he had been thrown off a cliff himself.  
  
"...Sammy...what the hell does that mean? Are you two..." Dean stuttered and Gabriel was quick to jump to Sam's defence as the younger Angel fought an internal battle about what he would say to make this all go away.  
  
"No need to get all tight-lipped there, Deano...Sam and I were discussing it and we thought we'd love to try for a baby some day." Gabriel smoothed over the conversation quickly but Dean was staring down his little Brother, studying his reactions carefully. The mans eyes trailed all over Sam's face and down to his hands, then unconsciously over his Wings which he was fighting to keep absolute control over despite how bad they wanted to tremble and flatten under the scrutiny. Finally Dean's face cleared and he turned to his own Mate.  
  
"How the Hell does that even work?!" Dean asked, but thankfully there was no real venom in his voice, just rabid curiosity.  
  
"Sam is an Angel's Mate, Dean, he can easily carry Gabriel's child within him if he so choses." Castiel explained gently but the Hunter seemed unconvinced.  
  
"But Sam's a dude!" Dean yelped, Cas clearly hearing the Hunters unspoken words beneath his spoken ones. "I'm a dude!"  
  
"Angel's have no true genders Dean, and you have already seen yourself how your body has altered to accommodate me..." Castiel said, a small smile tugging at his lips as his Mate turned a brilliant shade of red at the thought. It was true that when he and Castiel had sex his body had found ways of...easing the way...but Dean hadn't realised just how far those changes extended.  
  
"But...how would it, you know...get out..." Dean asked, terrified that he already knew the answer.  
  
"The same way it got in..." Castiel said and Dean grimaced at the thought but when he turned to Sam his expression was thoughtful, and not horrified as Sam had expected it.  
  
"Well...I think that's great, Sammy! You deserve that." Dean said, coughing a little and clearly uncomfortable but that was just Dean's default setting and Sam was so grateful inside that his Brother was accepting this news so well.  
  
"Thanks Dean. It means a lot to me that you support me." Sam answered, not wanting to push for anymore than that.  
  
"Always, Baby Bro..." Dean said, and he meant it. He'd always have Sam's back, no matter what. Come Hell or high water...  
  
Or Angelic/Human Baby hybrids.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Lucifer had taken the uncomfortable moment between her Brothers as a oppertunity to duck out of the Kitchen again with two mugs of coffee in hand and a smug look on her face. If there was one thing she really loved - and one of the many things Gabriel had learned from her - it was when faced with an impossible situation with enemy's on all sides, it was better to turn them on themselves and use their distraction as your advantage. As much as she was looking forward to spending much well needed quality time with her Brothers, especially little Castiel, but for now there was something much more fun to do with her time.  
  
Someone much more fun.  
  
When she made it back into the bedroom she found Charlie sitting up in bed with her laptop open, typing away furiously at the keys with a practised ease that Lucifer both admired and envied. She made a mental note to ask Charlie to tutor her on this machine the second they had a chance...but for now...  
  
"I brought you some coffee, my love. I wasn't sure if you were planning on drinking it in here or if you were coming into the Kitchen." Lucifer said as she handed the grateful girl her mug with a smile and sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Well I had planned on it, but I got as far as the door, heard 'arachnids are evil!' and did a quick turn around." Charlie said with a playful smile as Lucifer groaned.  
  
"Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear all of that..." Lucifer said but Charlie waved her off.  
  
"It's no big whoop, but there was no way I was getting into the middle of that...when Winchesters start bitching, you best just get out-of-the-way!" Charlie joked and Lucifer giggled, shuffling up the bed and curling up beside her. The red-head shut the laptop down and pushed it aside before laying down and pulling Luci into her arms. Lucifer couldn't get enough of Charlie, everything from her hair, to her eyes and her body were perfect...but her soul was the most dazzling of all her features. It didn't shine like Dean's did, and it didn't swirl with colour like Sam's. It burned. There was a fire there that raged deep inside her and it pulsed with red and gold, encompassing everything it touched with a hot embrace. She was wild, untamed and it called out to Lucifer in a way that she had never felt before. It was so strange to find a soul that was so free and feral and yet so very kind as well. Most people with fiery souls were unhappy, because fire can be destructive but not Charlie, her's was fierce yet warming and Luci loved it.  
  
"What's got you so smiley, huh?" Charlie asked, stroking her fingers down Lucifer's face to bring her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Your soul." Lucifer answered honestly. "It's so beautiful. You are so very beautiful." The Archangel said, feeling suddenly playful as she rolled them over until Charlie was pinned underneath her with a grin on her face.  
  
"Wow! A little warning next time, Luce?" Charlie giggled but it was cut short when Lucifer leant in to kiss at her lips, lingering only a moment before moving those kisses down to her neck and along her exposed collar-bone. The young woman sighed softly and smiled as Lucifer lavished her with kisses, stopping to nip at the skin here and there and drawing little gasps from her whenever she did.  
  
"I could spend my whole life kissing this skin, this gorgeous skin..." Luci whispered and she shuffled back, pulling Charlie up a little and finally pulling the girls shift over her head. With her shirt gone Luci sat back to admire the girl and reached out to palm at her breasts which were bared to her, and Charlies breathing hitched when the Archangel toyed with her nipple, pinching and flicking her fingers over it until it was perky and flushed red against pale skin. She swooped in suddenly and latched onto the little nub with her mouth, relishing the shocked gasp that forced its way from Charlie's lips as she sucked and toyed with it with her tongue, lips and teeth.  
  
"Lucifer!" Charlie moaned as the woman above her slid down her body and dipped her tongue into her naval, nipping the skin gently. Lucifer smiled up at her then turned her attention to Charlie's jeans which were blocking her way, and she growled softly before placing her hands on Charlies hips.  
  
"Lift up, my love...I want those off!" Lucifer growled gently and Charlie scooted her hips up so Luci could work her jeans off, pulling them down and revealing the soft black panties that were hidden underneath. The Archangel tossed the offending clothing onto the floor and placed her hands on Charlies thighs, encouraging her to spread her long legs for her. The beautiful red-head lay spread out before her clad only in those panties and nothing else, and Lucifer licked her lips as she admired the view. She slid her hands up Charlies thighs and slowly dragged her fingers along them hem of her underwear before hooking her fingers under them and yanking them off completely, leaving the gorgeous woman naked and trembling in her hands.  
  
"I never knew just how beautiful the world could be until I seen you, Charlie. If I could spend my whole existence here with you I'd be the happiest Angel in all creation." Lucifer muttered against the skin of her thigh, peppering her with loving kisses as she spoke. The girl blushed as red, a tinge which trailed up her whole body and she giggled when she felt Lucifer's breath against the tender flesh between her legs.  
  
"You gonna spend all day down there talking sweet or are we gonna play?" Charlie giggled, reaching down to stroke her fingers through Lucifer's hair and the Archangel grinned ferally at her which caused an aroused shiver to run up her spine.  
  
Lucifer's breath was hot and heavy against her wet opening and she dipped down again to flick her tongue swiftly over Charlie's clit, moaning in sync with the woman under her as the sweet taste of her spread over her tongue and lips. Charlie gasped and writhed when she closed her mouth over the little bud and sucked it hard, savouring the sounds she could pull from her lover with so little contact. Desperate hands slid into her hair as she lapped the full length of her cunt, wiggling her tongue inside and drinking in the feeling of her power hips thrusting up against her lips. Those hands gripped her hair, pulling her closer with a clawing frenzy that made Lucifer moan aloud against her skin. The Archangel latched onto her clit again and began to work her furiously with her tongue and her lips, sliding a hand up between them and stroking one finger delicately between the folds of her flesh before burying inside her hot little body. Charlie screamed in pleasure at the duel assault of tongue and fingers, but Lucifer didn't let up and began to fuck her slow but hard, stoking the fire that burned inside her.  
  
"Lucifer! Oh please I need more..." Charlie begged her Angel who smiled up at her with lust filled eyes and worked another finger into her, wiggling them around until she found just the right spot to make the female scream again. The younger woman was almost crying with pleasure as Lucifer pumped her long fingers in and out, dragging her thumb over the little bundle of nerves to bring her closer to the edge and finally she felt the girl start to tighten around her as she cried out her name into the empty room. "Luce...oh fuck please so close gonna cum please..." And Lucifer curled her fingers inside the womans clenching hot body, sending her screaming over the edge. The Archangel had never heard a more beautiful sound in her life.  
  
As Charlie lay trembling on the bed, spent and euphoric from her mind blowing orgasm, Lucifer placed a gentle kiss on her mound before crawling back up to lay beside her. She pulled Charlie close to her and stroked up and down her arms, willing the woman to relax into her embrace. When the aftershocks finally subsided Charlie smiled up at Lucifer, eyes shining and giddy.  
  
"What happened to that innocent little Angel who brought me flowers last night, damn Luci...that was amazeballs!" Charlie giggled when Lucifer smiled and dipped down to press their lips together.  
  
"I believe you are a bad influence on me...I may never be so innocent again." Lucifer joked and Charlie smirked, wiggling her eyebrows as she flipped their positions and pulled Lucifer down under her. She straddled the Archangel and ran her hands over her stomach.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it..."


	22. Profound Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to go shopping for rings but while Dean struggles to find the perfect ring for Castiel, Gabriel comes up with a plan to get the perfect ring for Dean and whisks Castiel off to Heaven...there is someone very important they need to talk with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please remember although I have a Beta I also run my fics through an online auto correct so sometimes there are little mistakes that slip through. Sorry x I try and catch them all but it doesn't always work. x

Charlie and Lucifer finally reappeared around lunchtime and found a strange sight, Castiel and Gabriel were huddled together at the table flipping through a magazine and both Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found. Charlie gave Luci a peck on the cheek and went to pour them both some fresh coffee while she took a seat at the table beside her Brothers.  
  
"Where are Dean and Sam?" Lucifer asked and Gabriel smiled up at her with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Shopping. They said they gotta get some supplies in since we are spending the week down here..."  
  
"Why so long? I thought we'd be heading back home?" Lucifer questioned, not that she was complaining about the extra time on Earth. She had more than enough reason to want to stick around, and that reason was a gorgeous red-head with a liking for all things geek related.  
  
"Michael...he's otherwise occupied and asked that we stick around for a while so he could have some down time." Castiel said, a small giggle escaping his lips as he continued to flick through the magazine on the table. Lucifer smirked and took her coffee from Charlie as the woman took a seat beside her and leant into her side.  
  
"Let me guess...Miss Jody?" Lucifer asked and both her brothers nodded, rolling their eyes.  
  
"Apparently he's planning some big date on Saturday but its cool...gives us time to get some wedding planning done!" Gabriel said, excitedly pulling the magazine away from Castiel and shoving it towards Lucifer and Charlie. "Check it out! How awesome is that?!" Lucifer picked up the magazine and looked it over. It was filled with men in smart suits, each one different coloured and the particular one which Gabriel was admiring was a bright gold in colour with a cream shirt. Charlie hid her smile behind her hand and exchanged a mirthful stare with Luci before the Archangel coughed and slid the magazine back towards her brother.  
  
"Yes its eh...its very 'you' brother..." Lucifer said and a loud snort from Charlie had her losing the last of her self-control. The pair dissolved into a fit of giggles as Castiel fixed Gabriel with an odd smirk.  
  
"Don't you dare say 'I told you so'..." Gabriel growled at his little brother, and Castiel put his hands in the air in mock surrender.  
  
"I didn't say a word, Gabe...I didn't have to, that outfit speaks for itself!" Castiel joked and quickly he was up on his feet, dodging the swats from the Archangel as he ran around the table and out the kitchen door.  
  
"You better be ready to go in five minutes, Castiel, or I'm coming in there after you!" Gabriel yelled out the door after the laughing Angel and finally he turned back to stare at Lucifer and Charlie. "...You really think its awful?" He asked, his eyes a little saddened and that look was enough to sober up the pair instantly.  
  
"Oh no, dude, its awesome...ignore us we are just teasing. I think it'll look great and besides who cares what we think, what will Sam think?" Charlie asked and Gabriel's face lightened considerably.  
  
"He thinks it's the best colour on me..." Gabriel said wistfully, ignoring the playful pair as they pretended to gag at his love-struck expression.  
  
"And that is all that matters..." Castiel said, reappearing in the room with his trench coat draped over his arm. "Are you ready to go now, brother?" He asked and Gabe snapped out of his daydreams to smile at Cas.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be...You two gonna be okay here alone?" Gabriel asked, instantly regretting the question when he saw the girls exchange smirks.  
  
"Oh I am sure we can find something to occupy ourselves." Lucifer said, laughing out loud when both Gabriel and Castiel groaned.  
  
"You had to ask, Gabriel!" Castiel griped and the Archangel placed a hand on his shoulder and ran them both from the room as Lucifer leaned in to kiss Charlie softly. They were too wrapped up in one another to hear the distant slam of the door as they were left alone once again.  
  
It was going to be a good day.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean was looking over the display of rings while Sam tried to track down some assistance, and the more he looked the more overwhelming the whole situation seemed to become. Picking an Engagement Ring had been simple enough - I mean how hard is it to pick out a pretty plain gold band - but this was crazy!  
  
The Hunter had assumed as most men do that there were only going to be two choices, Gold or Silver, but no apparently there was a whole array of metals to choose from and that was only the start of it!  
  
There was Gold, Silver, Platinum and something called Palladium, or he could choose an alternative metal like Tungsten or Titanium if he wanted something a little different. After that choice was made he then had to choose what design he wanted and that was a whole other story because what he wanted depended on what metal he had chosen in the first place! THEN, he had to choose what kind of setting he wanted...whatever the hell that was...  
  
Dean's head was starting to pound and he looked around for Sammy but for a guy as big as he was he had a habit of disappearing on him.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, can I help you?" A voice said behind Dean and the man turned around to find a small, stout man in a fitted suit smiling at him.  
  
"Eh yeah see I gotta get a ring for my fiancée and well I..." Dean babbled and the kindly man nodded in understanding before taking Dean gently by the arm and walking him backwards to the display case.  
  
"Let me guess...you have never bought anything like this before in your life and assumed that it would be easy, but now you are here you are panicking?" The man asked and when Dean nodded he chuckled, patting him on the back. "Well you're in good company, when I first had to choose a ring for my wife I thought I was going to pass out in the shop. I'm Duncan by the way..." He said, extending his hand for Dean to shake which the Hunter did was a small smile.  
  
"I'm Dean and yeah I was starting to feel a little light-headed...I just can't get over how many choices there are..." Dean explained and Duncan nodded his understanding.  
  
"Well Dean that's why I am here...how about you start by telling me a little about the love of your life?" Duncan asked and Dean sighed softly, thinking about Castiel who was out there somewhere dealing with his assbutt brother. How could he explain to this guy how amazing his soon to be husband really was without sounding like a crazy person?  
  
"He saved me from Hell." Dean said, opting to go with the harsh truth and knowing that the man in front of him wouldn't know just how much truth was in that statement. Duncan beamed at him and urged him to go on. "When he found me it was just so dark and I don't think I'd ever been so lost in my life. I begged him to not get involved, to go back and leave me behind but he wouldn't listen. He dragged me out of that pit with his bare hands and boy did he leave a mark on my soul. He likes to call it our 'profound bond'...I say he pissed in a circle around me." Dean joked at the end but the man was sitting watching him with watery eyes, a huge smile breaking out across his face.  
  
"He sounds like a real Angel to me" Duncan said and Dean huffed a little laugh, looking down at his feet to hide his blush.  
  
"Yeah he is...He's my Angel. And now I need to find the perfect way to let him know just how much I love him, can you help me?" Dean asked and Duncan clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I know just what you need!"  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
In a completely different part of the world Castiel and Gabriel were wandering around a jewellery store in search of the perfect ring for Dean which was proving far more difficult than Castiel had first imagined.  
  
"None of these seem right to me, Gabriel! Dean deserves something special not these mass-produced pieces of tin!" Castiel barked, becoming more and more frustrated with every shop they visited. Gabe winced and quick walked Castiel from the store before the sour faced owner had a chance to start yelling and while they walked Gabriel wrapped one wing around his brothers shoulders.  
  
"Come on, Cas, you know Dean will love anything you give to him. Any ring will do as long as it comes from you!" Gabriel said, smiling as he felt Castiel lean into his touch and allow his own wings to push up against Gabe's.  
  
"Thats not the point though, Gabriel. Dean doesn't believe he deserves anything good but he does, he deserves the moon on his finger and I want him to know that. How can I possibly say I love him by buying him something which I did not have a personal hand in...I want to get him something special. I want him to know I moved worlds to get him something special!" Castiel finished with a defeated sigh and Gabriel felt his Grace tug painfully as his eyes filled with proud tears. It didn't matter what people said about Castiel, he had a heart made of pure gold and Gabriel was proud to call him brother. The Archangel got lost in his thoughts as they walked on, and he began thinking about his family and lucky he was to have such wonderful siblings at his side, the Winchesters included. Those boys had such little blood family left and...  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!" Gabriel screamed, startling both Castiel and the every human within a ten-mile radius but in the snapping of his fingers they were gone from the spot and had reappeared almost instantly in front of a very familiar house.  
  
"...Gabriel...where are we?" Castiel asked, a little too stunned to believe what he was seeing. The Archangel grinned at his little brother.  
  
"Heaven...We've got someone very important to talk to...


	23. Knocking On Heavens Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel visit Heaven for some advice from a familair face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry its taking time for me to upload, Decemeber is a very busy month for me and its not easy to get online to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Gabriel had to practically drag poor Castiel up the front steps and onto the porch, as the younger Angel was suddenly nervous and quivering - this was not the proper way to go about meeting ones mother-in-law - but finally the pair stood before the large oak door and Gabriel batted Cas' hand out-of-the-way to knock on the door. The sound of barking filled the home and a womans voice called out for 'Hunter' to get down before the door opened, revealing a stunningly beautiful blonde-headed woman with striking eyes...familiar eyes. She took in the sight of the two Angels standing in the doorway and her face lit up with a heartwarming smile as she reached forward and pulled Castiel into a tight embrace.  
  
"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Castiel!" She said, leaning back from the hug to stroke across his face with her fingertips and laughing when she saw the stunned look on his face. The silence dragged on and finally Gabriel had to prod his little brother in the side to force him out of his silence.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you to, Mrs. Winchester."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Mary brought the pair into the house and ushered them into the kitchen, all while gripping the collar of a large fluffy mutt that was fighting with her to get loose. When they made it to the warm and brightly lit kitchen Gabriel and Castiel took their seats at the table and Mary finally released the hound which promptly lunged at Gabriel and started lapping at his hands and jumping up on him, licking all over his face and barking happily. Mary turned to yell at the dog once again but her words faltered when Gabriel started laughing and speaking in baby talk to the friendly pup.  
  
"Well hello! Aren't you just a big fluffy-wuffy-puppy! Who's a gorgeous boy? You're a gorgeous boy! You are...you are!" Gabriel babbled and Mary could only roll her eyes at the antics of the all-powerful Archangel of the Lord.  
  
"Is he always this way?" Mary asked Castiel, but the younger Angel could only nod silently, keeping his eyes trained on his shoes. Mary smiled knowingly and turned to the oven, where unless he was very much mistaken a pie was baking. "So...you're the Angel my Son has been gushing over?" She asked and Castiel's head snapped up, face glowing red with embarrassment.  
  
"He has? How do you know that?" Castiel finally asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"I'm his Mother, I know everything." Mary said with a smile as she took the hot pie from the oven and placed it on a tray to cool. "I know you're all he thinks about, day and night. I know he asked you to marry him...and I know you're here because you want the perfect ring for him and you can't find one anywhere." She explained, laughing softly when the Angel's gaze returned to his feet. "You're sweet...but you're dumber than hell if you think he's gonna care what you get him. That boy wants one thing for his wedding and that's you standing beside him, everything else is just background noise."  
  
"That's not the point though...he might not care but that's cause he doesn't care about himself. Tha'ts my job...and I want him to have the best. Someone has to spoil him cause he damn well isn't going to do it himself, getting him to buy even a candy bar for himself is a struggle. He is always too focused on making others happy, and I want to make him happy." Castiel said, playing with the cuff of his jacket as Mary walked forward and leant down over him, gently lifting his face so she could look into his eyes.  
  
"Good answer." She said, nodding her approval at the Angel sitting before her. "I am happy he's found someone like you...but I don't think you came here just for my approval."  
  
"To be honest with you, Mrs. Winchester...I don't really know why I am here. It was Gabriel who brought me here, he seemed to think you would hold the answer to our 'perfect ring' problem." Castiel said and Mary's eyes twinkled slightly.  
  
"I do. I just wanted to make sure you were the one for my Dean before I offered to help you out...wait right here." Mary said, turning to walk out the door but looking over her shoulder first. "Oh and Gabriel...that pie isn't going to eat itself boy! Go on, get some plates!" She ordered and Gabriel had to abandon Hunter in favour of searching for plates for the delicious pie that Mary had made.  
  
When she finally reappeared in the kitchen both Angels were tucking into a slice of pie and she took a moment to admire the sight of her sons-in-law.  
  
"Angels really are watching over them..." She thought to herself with a smile and at that moment both Castiel and Gabriel looked up at her, small smiles decorating their lips.  
  
"Always." Castiel promised her and she believed him.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Mary sat down beside them and when they had finally polished of the last of the pie she took a small box from the pocket of her apron and placed it on the table, opening it to reveal a gorgeous golden band ring with a simple diamond in the centre, circled with tiny green stones.  
  
"This was my Mothers wedding ring...and it was mine. I never thought I'd get the chance to pass it on but thanks to you two I can give it to Dean. Or rather you can give it to Dean." Mary explained, reaching across the table to place a hand over Castiel's as the Angel stared in wonder at the stunning ring on the table. It was perfect in every way, just the kind of beauty that he had been searching for and the fact that it was so special to the Winchester family meant that it was perfect for Dean. He had nothing but a few pictures from his family since everything else had been destroyed in the fire which killed Mary, but with this he could always have a part of her with him.  
  
"Mrs. Winchester...I don't know what to say...thanks seems too little a word for this moment." Castiel said, his eyes brimming with tears as he thought about the magical moment when he could present his Beloved with something as special as this ring. "Its perfect."  
  
"You can do one thing to thank me, Castiel." Mary said, stroking her thumb over the Angels cheeks to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Watch over him, never hurt him...and try to get him to eat better. He can't live on pie alone!" She said with a laugh and Castiel grinned for the first time since he had arrived.  
  
"I swear I will always watch over him and I will never hurt him..." Castiel swore and Mary fixed him with a playfully stern look.  
  
"And the pie?" She asked and Castiel chuckled.  
  
"I am an Angel, Mrs. Winchester, not a miracle worker.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Before they left Mary gave them each a hug, promising that she would be watching over the wedding and extracting a promise from Castiel that once her Sons wings were fully developed he would bring him to see her - she had missed both Sam and Dean greatly since she had left them behind.  
  
As they made their way from the house Castiel couldn't stop himself from trailing his fingers over the small box now nestled safely in his coat pocket and he was eager to get back down to Earth and see his Mate once again. Gabriel was in a similar state, and once he had tapped back into Sam's budding Grace he found that the young man was in distress and in need of his comfort. Pregnancy was really taking its toll on him and there was nothing like a good wing rub for relaxing him again. Castiel was also planning on his own grooming session once he got back home, but he was focused less on relaxing and more on getting Dean onto his knees just as quickly as was possible.  
  
It was going to be a very good night.


	24. Making Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a few weeks left until the big day Dean is busy making his arrangements while Sam and Gabriel worry over whether or not they'll make it past the deadline before their little Angel arrives...The countdown has begun!

Several weeks had passed since the Angels had visited with Mary Winchester in her Heavenly domain and Castiel had been teasing Dean relentlessly about 'The Extra Special Ring' which he had acquired for the big day, but he had not yet told his Mate where he had gotten it and what he was planning for the day of the wedding. All Dean knew was that his Angel was plotting something and he didn't know if he was scared or excited.  
"Fear not, Beloved, you will know soon enough." Castiel would say whenever Dean brought it up, and no amount of pouting, whining or wild sexual adventures would get it out of him. Dean had even tried withholding sex altogether and he had lasted a whopping six hours before he cracked under the pressure of Castiel's teasing. There was only so much one man could take before he fell to his knees and begged - and Dean had done a lot of begging that night, Cas made sure of it.  
  
But now the big day was only two weeks away and all thoughts of sex went out of Deans mind as the plans started to come together. He spent half his time in Heaven working tirelessly with the other Angels to revamp the great hall into a wedding day bliss, and the other half of his time he was on Earth making arrangements with his extended family for their trip to Heaven for the special day.  
  
Michael would be escorting Jody, and Lucifer was bringing Charlie, but several other Angels had to be chosen to fly up the rest. For once in his life Dean was kinda glad that many of his friends and family were already in Heaven - it made arranging a wedding far easier.  
  
By the time Dean had collapsed into bed at the end of another long day Castiel ordered him naked and onto his front so he could straddle his back and initiate the worlds best massage and Wing Grooming.  
  
"Oh fuck...Cas, forget what I said about fancy Motel beds they don't hold a candle to you! You're the real magic fingers!" Dean moaned into the pillow as Castiel worked out all the knots from his muscles, kneading his flesh until he was a puddle of moaning want under his hands.  
  
"I am glad you find me more appealing than a dirty motel mattress, Dean." Cas quibbed sarcastically but Dean was far too gone to do anything other than moan and arch up into his lovers hands. "So responsive, my love, always so good for me...you want more?" Cas asked and Dean nodded, allowing Castiel to roll him over onto his back and spread his knees apart, settling easily between them. Dean gasped aloud when Castiel pressed down against him and the Angel took advantage of his distraction to plunder his mouth, dominating him with the fierceness of his kiss. The Hunter was helpless against the onslaught and could only submit as Castiel's hands roamed across his skin, one stopping to bury fingers in his ruffled right wing while the other slid down along his belly and between his legs, gripping the hard and heated flesh of his erection.  
  
"Oh fuck, Cas!" Dean screamed, the pleasure from his his feathers tugged and his cock jacked becoming all too much for him but Castiel growled and tightened his hold on the base of Dean's penis, cutting off his orgasm before it could erupt. The smaller Angel whined pitifully but Castiel could only chuckle.  
  
"Not yet, my sweet, not till I'm inside you. I want the pleasure of feeling you come apart on my cock..." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, letting go of his throbbing erection to push his legs apart further and give him better access to Dean's hot little ass. The Angel took a moment to admire his Mate before forcing his legs up and ordering Dean to hold them while he disappeared down between them. Several moments passed with Dean looking anywhere but at the top of Castiels head - a blush tinging his cheeks as he tried not to think about the fact that Cas was seeing him in a way that was so slutty, bent double with his ass on perfect display and his cock leaking profusely all over his belly - but suddenly all thoughts of right and wrong were sweeped away as Dean felt himself suddenly invaded by something hot, wet and wriggling...Cas had stuck his tongue in Dean's ass.  
  
"Fuck! Cas I...oh fuck! Thats not...SHIT! OH! Baby you ca...can't...OH FUCK!" Dean panted and screamed, head thrown back against the pillow as he writhed on Cas' talented tongue.  
  
"I can't? You wish for me to stop, Dean?" Castiel teased, peering up at his wrecked lover from between his legs and Dean hated how good Cas looked from this angle - all mussed up sex hair and kiss swollen lips. He was sin with wings.  
  
"No! No fuck please don't stop..." Dean yelped, one hand flying out to grip Castiels hair and force him back down where he happily went back to work, eating out Dean's ass like a professional. The Hunter could hear the wet slap of flesh that told him Cas was jerking himself off but as hard as he tried he could find the strength to look down again. If he chanced a look at Cas right now he'd go off like a rocket and the Angel had told him no...he didn't want to disappoint his Mate. "Cas, please Baby you gotta get in me I wont last much longer please!" Dean begged and Angel pulled back, sitting back on his knees and giving Dean the perfect view of his own cock which was pulled out through his pants and rock hard in his hand.  
  
"Please what, Dean? What do you want, my love?" Cas asked as he slowly but firmly jerked himself, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Dean licked his lips as he watched that beautiful cock thrusting in and out of Cas' fist, and he thought about maybe asking for a taste but quickly dismissed that idea - he didn't think he could bear another moment without Cas inside him.  
  
"Please fuck me, Angel. I need your cock inside me..." Dean said, looking up at Cas through his long eyelashes and pulling his lip between his lips. He knew he looked completely fuckable when he played innocent, and it drove Castiel mad with lust. The Angel snarled and lunged forward, roughly pushing Dean back into the mattress and lining up himself with Dean's wet hole. Dean howled when he felt Cas breach him and fill him up, the sheer size of the Angel enough to make Dean break into a sweat as his body struggled to adjust to it but Castiel was ever the gentleman, taking it slowly despite his need to dominate and own his Mate in every way possible. It didn't take long for Dean to relax again and he pushed back against Cas to let him know he was ready, and now there was no holding back. Cas fucked him like a wild animal, pinning him in place and rocking his whole body with every movement, the force of his thrusts causing the bed to slam against the wall in a frantic rhythem. Dean sang out a chorus of wanton moans and pleasured screams as Cas brought him right to the edge and fucked him over it, biting down on Dean's neck to mark him as he felt his Mate twitch and tense before shooting his load over own belly and Cas' chest - marking him just as plainly as Cas had marked him. The feeling of Dean's body milking his cock was far too much and soon the Angel was cresting, burying himself deep inside the mans tight body and filling him up with his own spend. Cas felt Dean go limp in his grip as he slowly came down from his own orgasmic high, and when he found the strength he carefully rearranged them so Dean was resting on his side with Castiel spooned up behind him. The Angel nuzzled the back of Dean's neck and kissed all over the skin, a soothing gesture he used to bring Dean around slowly and when the Hunter opened his eyes again he had a dopey smile on his face.  
  
"Its official..." Dean said and Castiel tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, Dean?" The Angel asked and Dean smiled up at him, booping him on the nose playfully.  
  
"You are definatly better than a motel mattress...but just as dirty." Dean joked, laughing when Castiel pulled the pillow from behind him and whacked Dean over the head with it.  
  
That night Castiel learnt another joy of the human world...  
  
The fun of pillow fights and the sexual escapades which follow it.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Sam was stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom, naked from the waist up prodding gently at the heavily pregnant belly which was hanging over his sweatpants. Since he was only weeks away from giving birth - and had yet to get up the courage to tell his brother - he was having a serious talk with his child.  
  
"Okay now you listen to me, little one...Uncle Dean's wedding is in two weeks time so I just need you to be strong and hold on in there until after he is married...and if you can, until he is on his Honeymoon...well out of reach, where he can freak out on his own time and maybe be calm enough to not kill Daddy Gabriel when he gets back!" Sam said, rubbing over the bump and smiling when he felt a soft little kick to his hand.  
  
"I hate to say it, babes, but I don't think we're gonna get that lucky...You need to think about telling him soon before its too late." Gabriel said, choosing his words carefully so as not to rattle Sam's already frayed nerves. As the weeks had ticked by and he had been forced to start wearing baggy clothes just to hide the weight he was putting on from his brother, Sam had been getting closer and closer to his edge. He had been more prone to lashing out at people for the slightest little thing, and even though Dean did not know exactly why his brother was snapping at him, his angelic side had been distancing him from Sam as much as possible.  
  
"I don't think I can...I can't ruin this for him, not now when we are so close to his big day. He is already so damn pissy about everything, I don't need him getting on my case about this to..." Sam said with a growing pout and Gabriel took quick action against it, summoning up a large strawberry sundae for his Mate. The younger Angel smiled brightly at the sweet pink drink and turned to place a kiss on Gabriel's nose. "You always know what I want, don't you?" He said and Gabriel gave him a wink.  
  
"Always." Gabe said, watching Sam head over to their bed and flop down onto his back, slurping away happily at his drink. The 'bed' - if you could even still call it a bed - had disappeared long ago under the growing pile of clothes and discarded blankets from the beds of Dean and Cas, Michael, and Lucifer. Sam had developed a very bad habit of stealing the sheets from the laundry and using them to build himself a giant nest which he enjoyed burying himself in at night. It was lucky for both Sam and Gabriel that neither of their brothers dared to come into the room anymore - not after the riding crop incident - and so they didn't know about Sam's nesting problem. Gabriel had to admit that it was very comfy, and it was nice to curl up at night surrounded by the smells of his family but most of all he loved that it made Sam happy. The pregnant angel needed the comfort of the nest to relax properly at night, and if Sam was happy then Gabriel was happy.  
  
The Angel in question had now finished his drink and was rearranging the clothes and sheets again, carving himself out a little divet where he could curl up for his afternoon nap. Gabriel watched with a glowing smile as Sam finally got comfortable and flopped onto his side, stroking a gentle hand over his bump and smiling up at Gabriel.  
  
"Care to join us?" Sam asked and Gabriel didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly stripped off and crawled up beside Sam, lying down in front of him and curling up so Sam's bump was nestled safely between their bodies. Slowly they drifted off to sleep and the last thing Gabriel heard was Sam's soft voice whisper;  
  
"Just a little while longer..."  
  
Gabriel sincerly hoped they had that long.


	25. Your Last Night Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans Stag party gets underway, and two party goers get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I might've kinda maybe had a great idea for a ship...This is my attempt at easing you all into it. Let me know if I should take it further or not!

"Sam where are we OW! Watch it! What the hell, man, where are we going?!" Dean griped, reaching out his hands blindly to feel his way ahead but Sam had a tight grip on his shoulders and was leading him on carefully.  
  
"You'll see soon, Dean, just keep the damn blindfold on okay..." Sam snapped, leading his brother through another doorway into a pitch black room before letting him go and darting away.  
  
"Hey! Sam? What are you up to? Come on man this is not funny!" Dean barked, starting to get really uneasy but Sam spoke from somewhere up ahead.  
  
"Okay, you can take it off now..." Sam said and Dean yanked the blindfold from his eyes.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Dean almost had a heart attack right there on the spot, and he clapped his hands over his mouth as he took in the scene before him.  
  
They were standing in the Roadhouse, just as it had been the last time Dean saw it, and all around him were gathered his friends and family. Bobby, Sam, Kevin and Charlie were just in front of him, and just behind them he could see Ash, Garth, Rufus, Cole and...  
  
"Benny?!" Dean squeaked, seeing the Vampire smiling at him was more than his senses could take and when the big bear came forward, pulling him into a tight hug, the hunter thought he was going to cry.  
  
"S' good to see you, brother." Benny said and Dean got all of thirty seconds to hug his friend before the rest of the group started moving in for their hello.  
  
"Alright alright enough of this lovey dovey crap! We ain't here to hug it out, ya know!" Bobby's voice came from the back and Rufus grunted. "Here here!" from Bobby's right hand side.  
  
"Yeah, why are you all here anyway?" Dean asked as they dragged him up to the bar and Kevin slapped a party hat on his head.  
  
"We'll you can't hardly get married on us without having a stag-do first now can you?" Charlie said, shoving a glass of whiskey into Dean's hand while Ash and Garth poured the rest of the group their own glasses and handed them out. "Still can't believe it, my Dean my handmaiden...all grown up and boinking an Angel!" The red-headed woman said, pretending to sob dramatically on the bar while the others laughed.  
  
"You're one to talk! How is Luci by the way?" Dean asked, sipping slowly at his drink and eyeing Ash carefully. The rocker was busy forcing a second glass of whiskey into Kevin Tran's hand having bet the kid that he couldn't keep up with him - that wasn't gonna end well.  
  
"She's good...really good..." Charlie answered with a dopey smile on her face and Dean shuddered, trying not to think about what that Angel did to give his little sister such a look. "She's out at Cas' night obviously, but I wanted to be here with you." The woman raised her glass and clinked it against Dean's, sharing a smile with her closest friend. "I'm real proud of you by the way. I never thought I'd see the day when you let someone in but here we are..."  
  
"I didn't let Cas in...he forced himself in..." Dean said without thinking, but before he could backtrack his words there were cries of disgust all around him.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Winchester I did not need to hear that!"  
  
A high-pitched giggle distracted them and they turned to see Kevin swaying a little on his feet and holding a hand over his mouth, obviously embarrassed. Luckily for the boy Ash was quick to pull him aside, dragging him to the nearest table and slamming a bottle and two glasses onto the surface. The crowd gathered quickly and Charlie raised her eyebrow, catching Dean's eye.  
  
"You wanna watch two idiots get blind drunk and argue about physics?" Charlie said but Dean was out of his seat before he could reply.  
  
This was gonna be good.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
It was utter mayhem. As the pair moved steadily through their third bottle of whiskey, Ash discovered quickly that Kevin was not the light weight little kid that he'd first thought when he saw him. When it become apparent that he wasn't going to crumble easily, the tech wizard decided to up his game.  
  
"Okay I got a good one for you, kid. How many theoretical physicists specializing in general relativity does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Ash asked, smirking when he saw Kevin's forehead wrinkle in thought.  
  
"How many?" Kevin asked, lifting his glass to his lips and drinking deeply from it.  
  
"Two, one to hold the bulb and the other to rotate the universe!" Ash asked, leaping back when Kevin choked and spat his shot all over the mans crotch.  
  
"Oh dude, come on!!" Ash yelled, jumping to his feet and rubbing over the growing wet patch in his jeans. Kevin was still choking and swiping at his teary eyes.  
  
"Oh crap, I'm sorry Ash! You caught me off guard..." Kevin apologised through nervous laughter, getting up and snatching a towel off the bar and dropping to his knees in front of Ash to help the man clean up. He didn't even notice the hitch of breath from the man above him as he started to rub his crotch dry, but he stopped when he realised and slowly looked up, eyes darting between the floor and Ash's flushed face. "S..sorry. I eh...Drink?" The boy squeaked and Ash nodded, quickly taking his seat again and pouring them both a heavy shot. After several minutes of tense silence Kevin chuckled softly.  
  
"So a photon checks into a hotel. The bellhop asks 'Can I help you with your bags' and the photon replies 'I don't have any, I'm travelling light!"  
  
Ash almost fall off his chair.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"I don't know, Dean."  
  
"No seriously, what the hell?!"  
  
"I don't know, Dean!" Sam snapped for the tenth time that night, and he was antsy enough having spent so much time away from Gabriel. His stomach was doing backflips, and if one more person asked him why he was wearing a big hoodie despite the heat in the bar he was going to kill them.  
  
"I think its cute! Little geeks got a crush, good on him!" Charlie said, but she was too distracted watching the door - she was waiting on the 'entertainment' showing up and they were running late.  
  
"But Ash?! I mean whats the attraction there?" Dean said, still holding onto his glass of whiskey as he watched the nervous little prophet and the Roadhouse's In-Store Genius cracking open another bottle. They had given up on their game all together and instead they were trading jokes which went over the heads of everyone else in the bar - but Dean wasn't fooled, he was watching them closely.  
  
"Did you hear Oxygen and Magnesium got together...OMg" Kevin said and Ash snorted into his drink, shaking his head at the joke.  
  
"That was terrible!" Ash said and Kevin scrunched up his face, almost falling over the table when he reached for his drink.  
  
"Yeah well...Your mama's so ugly even Florine won't bind to her!" Kevin snapped and Ash took the bait easily.  
  
"Maybe so, but at least I'm not short!" The older man said, ruffling the kid's hair playfully and laughing when Kev swatted at him like an angry cat.  
  
"Hey! It's not the length of the vector that counts...its how you apply the force!" Kevin joked but when he looked up at Ash the man was wearing a strangely knowing look on his face.  
  
Thankfully Kevin's embarrassing moment was interrupted when the door swung open and a man and a woman walked in, dressed in tight-fitting police uniforms.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Winchester here?" The man asked and when Dean nodded, stepping forward nervously, music started playing from somewhere behind the bar and everything clicked into place.  
  
"You, Sir...have been a very naughty boy!"  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"Can you believe they still do crap like this at Stag parties?" Ash said, startling Kevin as he walked up behind him and slipped another drink into the boy's hand.  
  
"Yeah I know its eh...its pretty crazy." Kevin said, trying to keep his eyes on the floor as a blush crept onto his face.  
  
"Aw, you getting all hot under the collar there, Prophet?" Ash teased but when he saw that Kevin was getting really uncomfortable he nudged him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. You okay?" Ash asked and Kevin nodded to his feet.  
  
"I'm just...I mean I never you know...This isn't exactly my thing." Kevin admitted quietly and Ash nodded in understanding...he'd been young once.  
  
"Well how about you and I get out-of-the-way? I got some kick ass old novels back in my room if you'd rather that than..." Ash motioned to the two strippers who were currently grinding all over a traumatized looking Dean, much to the amusement of the chanting crowd. Kevin thought about it for a bit then grinned cheeky, snagging a fresh bottle from behind the bar.  
  
"Can we take this with us?" Kevin asked and Ash wrapped an arm around his shoulder, chuckling.  
  
"You, little Prophet, read my mind!"


	26. Angels Gone Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile on the other side of the coin, Castiel is getting his first ever party...and the Angels have gone native!

At about the same time when Dean was being dragged, blindfolded and clueless, into the Roadhouse by Sam, Castiel was also being dragged into a strange building by his Brothers who had kidnapped him from his home and would tell him nothing more than ‘we’re gonna show you a good time’. It was a good thing that Castiel could sense their Grace and knew they were not of hostile intent because if he had not been able to ascertain that he may have simply stabbed first and asked questions later.   
  
“Gabriel! Where are we going? I see no reason why I must be blindfolded!” Castiel griped but the elder Angel didn’t answer him, choosing instead to give his wings a gentle pinch and duck away before his little brother could land a blow. “Would you please refrain from doing that!”   
  
“Oh shush grumpy guts, and keep walking! We’re almost there…” Gabriel said and after several more minutes of walking Castiel felt himself suddenly released from his brothers combined grips and he was standing alone, blind and confused. He reached out his hands to try and find something to grasp onto but he found nothing, and a quiet snigger from his left told him Gabriel was not too far away.   
  
“I have had just about enough of your games, Gabriel! Where are we?” Castiel snapped, turning in the direction where he was sure he had heard his Brother.   
  
“Alright alright, Mr. Bossy! You can take it off now.” Gabriel said and Castiel sighed with relief as he pulled the blindfold from his eyes.   
  
“SURPRISE!” The room full of Angels cheered, all clapping and whistling, and it took Castiel a full minute to realise that they were all holding glasses or bottles of alcohol...His brothers and sisters were  _ drinking! _   
  
Of course he had seem them partake in alcohol before but never to this extent! Some of them were already uneasy on their feet, and more than one stumbled as they made their way towards him for a hug.   
  
“Gabriel...what is this?” Castiel asked, admiring the room which appeared to be some kind of a bar but with bright lights, a dance floor and - now that the party had begun - a kind of pounding music which synced up perfectly with the lights. A banner hung from the bar which read ‘Congratulations Castiel!’   
  
“Your Bachelor party, little brother! You think I was gonna let you go off and marry your pet monkey without giving you a proper send off? What kind of Angel do you take me for…” Gabriel joked and from behind Castiel, Michael and Lucifer approached, clapping him on the back.   
  
“Gabriel assured us that this was a traditional human custom and as you can see our brothers and sisters jumped at the chance to join in with the festivities.” Michael explained and Castiel could see what he meant. When the music had started up several of the Angels had taken to the dance floor and were writhing together in a way Castiel had never seen them act before. The Angel stood stunned and staring at them but soon enough he was being pulled along by his brothers, and a drink had somehow wound up in his hand. It was fluorescent pink with an umbrella in it, and it reeked of  _ Gabriel _ but Castiel couldn’t help but grin as he took his first sip - His family had done all of this for him, and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy himself.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
“Cas...I love her!” Michael slurred as he slumped over Castiel’s shoulder and the little Angel couldn’t help but chuckle.   
  
“She is a very extraordinary woman, Michael.” Castiel said and Michael managed to drag himself back into his seat, snatching another drink out of thin air.   
  
“Jody Mills is more than that, she is...shes...she’s just  _ wow _ ! You know what I mean, like you look at her and all you can think is  _ wow _ !” Michael said, his hands waving wildly in the air as he spoke. “You see these Angels right here, these ones on the floor...none of them would go near me! Cause you see...I scare them.” Michael threw his hands up in defeat. “Let’s not try to deny it, I scare the bejeezus out of them! But her...nope.” The Archangel scooted a little close to his brother and leant in, motioning for Cas to do the same thing so he could whisper something to him. “Can I tell you a secret, Cas?” Michael asked and Castiel didn’t trust himself to speak without laughing so he simply nodded, taking another drink to cover his amused smirk. It was good to see his brother so relaxed. “I let her spank me!”   
  
On second thought, taking a drink had been the worst idea Castiel had ever had in his life. His shocked gasp at hearing such a thing from his brother brought the cold frothy liquid shooting backwards into his throat and within seconds he was coughing, choking and spluttering as his beer went everywhere.   
  
“Are you alright, brother?” Michael asked, hardly able to comprehend what had just happened.   
  
“No I am not alright! Did you just...say...that she...I mean you and she…” Castiel stammered, still coughing as his throat burned with the half swallowed half breathed alcohol.   
  
“She spanked me, yes...And you know something else?” Michael declared loudly and without shame while Castiel put his head in his hands. “ _ I enjoyed it! _ And I will damn well do it again, right now, you see if I don’t!” The Archangel stood up, a little unsteadily and marched away from the table, leaving a confused and embarrassed Castiel behind him.   
  
“There goes Michael, getting his freak on…” Lucifer said as she appeared at the table, taking Michael’s vacated seat and pushing a fresh beer towards Cas. The younger Angel shuddered.   
  
“Please don’t use terms like that to describe our brother. I find it strange enough thinking of him even having a sex life, never mind thinking of... _ That _ .” Castiel said, making a spanking motion with his hand which Lucifer found amusing.   
  
“You know what they say, it’s always the quiet ones.” The Archangel joked and finally Castiel cracked a smile, shaking his head slowly.   
  
“You’re not here to tell me you like it when Charlie ties you up, are you? Cause seriously, there is not enough brain bleach in the world…” Cas said but Lucifer laughed, her eyes twinkling with mirth.   
  
“I can’t say I do because we haven’t tried, but if we do you’ll be the first to know. Text message good for you?” Luci joked and Castiel tried to fix her with a glare but it didn’t work, she kept right on smiling until he cracked and smiled back. They sat in silence for awhile, watching their family partying around them and Castiel’s mind wandered to his Mate up in Heaven. He wondered if Dean was missing him, or if he was having too good a time to think about him. Is it possible that such an event would make him miss the days where he was free to do as he wished...Could he possibly be regretting tomorrow? “Whats got you all ‘serious-faced’, baby bird?” Luci asked, but Castiel could see the truth in her eyes. She knew what he was thinking about, but she wanted to hear it out loud.   
  
“Do you think he regrets asking me to marry him?” Castiel asked in a soft voice and Lucifer contemplated the questions for a few minutes, which only made Cas grow more worried. Finally she sighed heavily, reached across the table and whacked him across the head playfully.   
  
“No! You...what’s the word...asshat? Damn it, where’s Charlie when I need her, she always has the best insults.” Lucifer rambled on to herself while Castiel rubbed at his sore head. “Anyway, point is, no just no! He loves you, you dope! Now quit moping and come dance with me!” She grabbed him by the arm and before he could protest she had pulled him up, dragged him onto the dance floor and started to flail around in a very peculiar way.   
  
“Luce...I am not a very good dancer.” Castiel said with a blush but she scoffed and did a dramatic twirl, pulling him around with her.   
  
“Neither am I, that’s not the point. Just get your ass moving, bro, and you’ll kill them I swear.” Luci said and slowly, Cas began to dance with her.   
  
Neither Angel realised it at the time, but that simple act made everything else dim away into nothingness and by the time they had exhausted themselves, stumbling off the floor to find another drink, Castiel couldn’t even remember why he had been upset in the first place.   
  
This was  _ his _ night...and he was enjoying it.


	27. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes hunting for Kevin and finds more than he bargained for, while Sam wants nothing more than to get home to Gabriel...He hurts all over.

The Roadhouse was deathly silent as the sun dawned on the day of the wedding, and all around the room people were slumped over in booths or passed out on the floor. Charlie was curled up under a table fast asleep, Bobby and Rufus were leaning against one another with Rufus drooling onto Bobby’s shoulder, while Garth, Cole and Benny had passed out playing cards.   
  
In the middle of all this commotion Sam was trying to sneak his way out without waking anyone, desperate to get to the bathroom before he wet himself. The baby was playing havoc with his bladder, and the pressure on his lower belly was killing him. He assumed it was just because he’d been wearing tighter jeans than normal last night and now he was paying the price but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. All he wanted right now was to pee and get back to Gabriel so the Archangel could soothe away to pain in his back, and maybe get him some strawberry ice cream.   
  
“Morning Sammy!” Dean called as he walked through the door at the end of the bar, clearly coming back from the bathroom himself. “You seen Kevin? The kid has been missing all night.” Sam winced as another stab in his belly made him cross his legs. He really needed to go!   
  
“No I haven’t seen him. Why don’t you ask Ash, he was hanging out with him last night.” Sam squeaked as he rushed past Dean and out into the corridor, slamming into walls as he stumbled on his feet. Dean watched him go with a confused expression on his face but he shrugged it off with a roll of his eyes.   
  
“Kids today, can’t handle their liquor.” Dean muttered to himself as he scanned the room once again for Kevin, even going as far as to check under the tables and behind the bar but there was no sign of him anywhere. The hunter was beginning to get really worried about him, he was only a kid and if something had happened to him…   
  
Dean decided to take Sam’s advice and find Ash, maybe he had some idea of where Kevin had went.   
  
As he made his way down the corridor towards the weird rockers bedroom he passed by the bathroom and couldn’t resist banging his fist on the door as he went.   
  
“Feeling all better now, Sammy?” Dean called out, smirking when Sam yelled  _ ‘JERK!’ _ back at him. The hunter couldn’t keep his merriment to a minimum, he was feeling way too good this morning. In a couple of hours time he would be standing beside his Angel and promising to be with him forever, and even though he’d never believed it possible, that thought didn’t frighten him.   
  
“Hey Ash, you awake in there?” Dean called out as he reached the man’s bedroom door and knocked on it lightly, but when he got no answer back he started to worry again. Two missing now...what if something had actually happened to them? Steeling himself against the fear twisting in his gut he allowed his wings to fan out behind him and harden, preparing for whatever might be lying beyond the door. Cas had taught him a lot about how his wings could be used as both a shield and a weapon, and he was just itching to try them out in battle. He slowly pushed the door open and crept around it, inching his way into the room.   
  
Deans wings relaxed when he spotted the man passed out in his bed, butt naked under the covers and snoring obscenely loud. The Hunter chuckled and walked forward, leaning over his friend to give him a shake.   
  
“Hey Ash buddy, time to wake up! Come on, rise and shine sleepyhead!” Dean mocked as he shook and slowly Ash’s eyes opened, bleary and uncomprehending. “There he is, you sleep well princess?” The Hunter joked and Ash gave him the finger, scrubbing his hands over his face to rid himself of sleep.   
  
“Dean! The hell do you want it’s like…” Ash peered at the clock on his bedside table. “Eight AM dude, come on!”   
  
“Yeah and I’m getting married in a few hours so come on! Up and at em’! Besides, I gotta ask if you’ve seen Kevin? I can’t find the kid anywhere…” Dean asked but his sentence was cut short by a loud groan, followed by Kevin’s untidy bed-head popping up from under the blankets. The kid was curled up so close to Ash that Dean hadn’t even known he was there, and as he locked eyes with the boy everything came crashing down to Earth.   
  
“Someone say my name?” Kevin mumbled but when he realised he was lying naked in bed staring up at a traumatised Dean Winchester, the poor boy froze up like a deer in the headlights. “Oh...eh...hi Dean…this is eh well it’s eh...I really don’t know what this is…” The kid stammered but slowly Dean’s expression changed from shocked to hysterical. Laughter bubbled up from his chest and within minutes he was leaning against the wall with tears streaming down his face.   
  
“Oh fuck yes! This is pure gold! Kevin and Ash. Ash and Kevin! Oh wait until Sam hears about this, Sam? SAM?!” Dean yelled as he ran out of the room, laughing when Kevin threw a balled up pair of socks at the back of his head.   
  
“Dick!” Kevin yelled but he couldn’t muster up enough strength to chase him down, the bed was warm and his head was pounding, not to mention his sore ass.   
  
“You alright, Kev?” Ash asked, rolling onto his side and gathering the little prophet into his arms. “You want me to get him back for you?” He asked with a sly grin and Kevin laughed, curling up against him.   
  
“No offence big guy but you are half his size, and he has wings…” Kevin pointed out but Ash merely shrugged.   
  
“I could post his profile on some gay porn sites.” Ash said but Kev looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“I think he might enjoy that too much.” Kevin said and Ash nodded, kissing the top of his head. “Besides, to do that you’d need to get out of bed and I hate to break it to you but I ain’t moving.” Ash chuckled.   
  
“We gotta get up at some point, kid, right now Dean is blabbing our amazing sexual encounter to the whole bar and the sooner we get it over with the better…”   
  
“We talking about the amazing sex or the walk of shame?” Kevin asked and squeaked when Ash suddenly rolled them over until Kev was flat on his back with the man lying on top of him.   
  
“I don’t know about you little Prophet, but I will never be done with the sex...and as for the ‘walk of shame’...are you ashamed?” Ash asked, a strange seriousness in his eyes which threw Kevin off kilter.   
  
“No. I am not ashamed. Okay so maybe I’ve never done anything like that before but well...you made a very compelling argument. Plus you were right if I didn’t enjoy it I didn’t have to do it again…” Kevin leaned in and kissed Ash’s lips gently. “And again…” The Prophet trailed his lips down Ash’s skin to his collarbone, planting a small kiss there. “And again. Are you ashamed of me?”   
  
“Are you asking if I regret nailing the hottest hunter I’ve ever laid eyes on? Hells no!” Ash leaned down to catch Kevin’s lips, pulling him in close and ravaging his mouth. The little prophet made such sweet noises when they kissed - he was all sharp gasps and wanton moans - and if the hot hard bulge against his thigh was anything to go by he was getting turned on again. Ash was ready to pin this kid to the mattress and have him all over again, but Dean Winchester was nothing if not the world’s biggest cock-block.   
  
“Quit messing around in there and get your ruined asses in here! You can fuck after I’m hitched! Move it!” Dean yelled from outside the door and Ash groaned as he pushed a whimper Kevin away.   
  
“Okay I don’t care what you say...Gay porn sites!” Ash snapped pointing towards the voice behind the door but Kevin kissed him again until he was calm. When he pulled away his lips were red, swollen and so inviting but he placed a hand on Ash’s chest to keep him down.   
  
“Later?” Kevin asked and Ash grinned.   
  
“You can bet your sweet little ass on it.”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
When the pair finally emerged from the bedroom and tried to sneak into the bar, hoping everyone would be too busy to notice them, they were disappointed when they found Dean sitting at a table and staring right at them with a wicked grin on his face.   
  
“Good morning, sluts!” Dean cheered, and everyone else in the bar all turned around to watch, Benny Garth and Cole standing up to give them an applause.   
  
“Woo!” Garth catcalled and whistled at the pair.   
  
“You boys have fun?” Cole asked with a wink, but Benny whacked him over the back of the head before turning to face Ash and Kevin with a genuine smile on his face.   
  
“Don’t mind these guys, they’re just jealous cause they didn’t get any last night.” Benny said and Kevin could help but smile at the Vampire. It was hard not to love the big bear, Vamp or not, he was just such a nice guy.   
  
“Well it’s kinda hard to when they only girl at the party is a lesbian, and the only do-able guy is  _ busy _ …” Cole said, and the bar went silent as everyone turned to face him. After a few uncomfortable minutes Bobby groaned from the back of the bar.   
  
“Idjits! Seriously, is everyone gay in here?” The old hunter asked but everyone just laughed, and even Rufus managed a grin, nudging his friend with his shoulder.   
  
“Hey don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Big Bob. New age new views, these kids will fuck anything…” Rufus said and Bobby gave him a playful shove.   
  
“Yeah well don’t expect me to be kissing your grumpy ass anytime soon…” Bobby joked and Rufus swooned dramatically.   
  
“Oh! You’re breaking my heart, old man!” Rufus said and Bobby shook his head wearily, muttering to himself about  _ idjits _ .   
  
“Anyway! Can we get off Kevin’s ass for a second…” Dean asked but he was interrupted by Cole.   
  
“Tell that to Ash!” The guy said and everyone started laughing again, but thankfully Kevin seemed to be taking the teasing in his stride.   
  
“No don’t! He might stop!” The kid squealed, making the whole bar whistle at him. He actually looked proud of himself, and Dean couldn’t believe he was looking at the same kid. He had to remember to thank Ash later.   
  
“Anyway! My wedding is in…” Dean checked his watch. “Six hours time, and we gotta get everything sorted so I need all hands on deck here! Hey...where’s Sam?” Dean asked, looking around and wondering how he could have missed his Brother.   
  
“I think he’s still in the bathroom.” Charlie said from her seat at the bar where she was nursing a sore head.   
  
“Damn it, Sam! That kid needs to learn to hold his alcohol!” Dean snapped, turning to leave but Charlie stopped him in his tracks.   
  
“What are you talking about, Sam didn’t drink anything last night…” Charlie said and Dean froze, turning slowly to look at her.   
  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, worry pooling in his gut.   
  
“Yeah, he hasn’t had a proper drink in months...he either takes a soda or he gets Gabe to change his drink into something else…” Charlie explained but when Dean still looked confused she continued. “I took a sip of his  _ beer _ about a month back and it was strawberry milkshake, so I’ve been watching him since then. No alcohol.” Charlie shrugged and Dean left quickly to check on his brother. Between the huge clothes, the sudden drop in exercise and now the no alcohol policy, something was going on and he was determined to find out what it was that Sam was hiding.


	28. To Have And To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught! There is no hiding it now, Sam is in labour, Dean is in shock and Castiel and Gabriel are a couple of party animals!

Sam was curled up on the floor of the bathroom, whimpering softly to himself as another wave of pain rippled through his gut, and he wanted nothing more than to call out to his brother but he couldn’t - he was scared of what Dean would say if he came in and saw him like  _ this _ ! He should have told him weeks ago, came clean and admitted the truth then maybe none of this would be happening...how could he be in labour today of all days! It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.   
  
“Sam?” Dean’s voice called from the other side of the door, and he tried to steady his voice but he couldn’t form words. He was breathless. A flurry of frantic knocking startled him and his brother called out again. “Sam?! Whats going on?! Talk to me, buddy, are you okay?!” Dean yelled through the door, and the sound of running footsteps followed by more voices sounded from the hallway.   
  
“Damn it, Dean, what’s happening around here?” Bobby asked.   
  
“Is Sam okay?” Charlie’s concerned voice added.   
  
“I don’t know, he won’t answer me and he won’t open the door!”   
  
“Kevin, get Ash! He’s got the master key…” Charlie shouted down the hall but a second later a flash of pain shot through Sam’s belly and the hunter let out a blood curdling scream.   
  
“SAM! Oh screw this, get back!” Dean shouted to the others and a moment later the door cracked with the force of Dean’s foot hitting it. The wood splintered as he landed another kick and after the third it fell off his hinges, giving way to the pale faced hunter.   
  
Dean stood stunned as Sam tried to bury his face in his arms, too ashamed to look at his brother and see hurt looking back at him, but he was surprised when two strong arms wrapped around him and gently eased him up.   
  
“Sam, big guy I need you to breathe okay, just steady yourself a little and tell me what hurts.” Dean said, his voice surprisingly calm and finally Sam peered out at him from between his fingers.   
  
“My belly…” Sam whimpered, tears staining his eyes and he watched as Dean’s eyes wandered down to the large bump. He hesitated but finally reached out his hand slowly, hovering just over it and looking back at Sam. The younger man nodded and Dean closed the gap, pressing his hand against Sam’s stomach with a shocked gasp.   
  
“Why…” Dean croaked, his voice breaking as his eyes filled with tears. “Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
“...Because this is your day and I’m ruining it!” Sam sobbed, yelping as another pain worked its way through him. “I always spoil everything!” Dean gathered the trembling man up in his arms and embraced him tightly, careful to avoid the baby bump.   
  
“Don’t you ever think that, Sam, don’t you dare! You’re my brother, and that is my niece or nephew...this could never ruin my day, okay baby brother…” Dean said, kissing Sam’s hair and stroking his back soothingly. He pulled back a little way and cupped Sam’s face, smiling through his tears. “This is the best wedding present ever!” Dean said and Sam finally managed a small breathy laugh. “I’m gonna be a Uncle!” The Hunter said but then his face fell, turning pale and Sam had to grip him to stop him falling backwards onto his ass. “...I’m gonna be a Uncle...Shit!” And that was the last thing Dean said before his eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.   
  
The room was silent, everyone gathered in the doorway and staring between Sam propped up against the bath and Dean passed out on the floor. It was Sam who broke the silence.   
  
“Did he just seriously pass out on me?!” He yelled at the crowd, who all shrugged and muttered amongst themselves. Sam turned his glare on his brother. “Oh hell no!”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
_ “Gabriel!! Gabriel!! You gotta get down here quick, Sam’s killing Dean! _ ” Gabriel heard as he slowly regained consciousness, struggling to disentangle himself from Castiel who was passed out beside him and seemed intent on using him like a life-sized teddy bear. A grin crossed the Archangel’s face at the prayer which was clearly from Charlie, and he gave his brother a rough shove to wake him up.   
  
“Yo, cuddle monster! Time to get up, bro, we gotta go rescue your blushing bride from his baby brother.” Gabriel said as Castiel opened his bleary red-tinged eyes with a glare.   
  
“I was not aware that certain monsters killed with embraces…” Castiel said and Gabriel rolled his eyes.   
  
“Clearly you’ve never pissed off a Cupid.” Gabe said, standing up and stretching himself out before giving Cas a gentle kick in the ass. “Come on you, up! Time to get moving!” The Archangel said in a sickeningly chipper voice which made Cas’ headache all the worse. When he’d finally managed to pull himself to his feet he stood dead, surveying the bomb site which had once been a hotel room…   
  
The apocalypse would have caused less damage than this!   
  
Castiel vaguely remembered leaving the club - or getting kicked out of the club after the stripper, manager and three of the bar staff disappeared with a handful of Angels - and Gabriel had led the all to this place so they could keep partying without being disturbed. The room had once been a large suite with a stunning white carpet and all the trimmings you’d expect in a high class hotel but not anymore. All over the floor, Angels were passed out in little piles, huddled together much like they did in Heaven only without a nest around them. Broken glass from mirrors, windows and alcohol bottles littered the floor, and once again Cas got the hazy memory of a ‘sing-along’ which apparently had gotten out of control. It was lucky the room was soundproofed or several humans might have been among the casualties, instead of just the decorations. A stray chicken wandered across the entryway, and two rabbits were happily finishing off a side salad which looked to be the only food which hadn’t been touched.   
  
“Hey Gary, Elizabeth…” Gabriel said to the bunny’s as he walked past, and Castiel could only follow behind him in a haze.   
  
“Gabriel...What in Father’s name happened here last night?” Castiel asked, trying hard not to step on any of his brothers and sisters as they made their way out of the room. The Archangel grinned at him slyly.   
  
“The best night of your life, baby bro.” Gabe said, slapping Castiel on the shoulder as they made it out of the door and locked it behind them so they angels wouldn’t be disturbed.   
  
“I don’t recall much of it…” Castiel said with a sigh but Gabriel just kept on grinning, looking like he had won the lottery.   
  
“That’s how you know it was good! Now let’s get out of here before the maid finds the room.” Gabe said with a laugh but Castiel wasn’t paying attention, he was too busy staring in confusion at the male G-String he had just found balled up in his pocket. Gabriel whistled as he recalled the stripper with a fond smile. “You know what we are Cas?”   
  
“Dead, if Sam and Dean ever find out you hired a stripper?” Castiel asked, scowling, but Gabriel wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he lead him away.   
  
“No! You and I, are a couple of party animals!” Gabe said, ruffling Castiel’s hair and finally getting the Angel to grin back.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
“Oh look at me, Mr. BigHunterMan!”  _ SLAP! _ __   
__   
“Dean-I-Can-Handle-Anything-Winchester!”  __ SLAP!   
  
Sam was straddled on top of an unconscious Dean, alternating between groaning in pain and slapping sense into his brother, when Castiel and Gabriel arrived. Bobby, Charlie and Benny were busy trying to pull Sam off of Dean while the rest of the party sat in the hallway, too busy laughing to get up and help.   
  
“SAM!” Gabriel yelped when he ran in and found his heavily pregnant mate in labour and rolling around the bathroom. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”   
  
A pulse of Grace knocked Bobby, Charlie and Benny away from Sam and Gabriel lunged forward, lifting the struggling hunter up and away from Dean so Castiel could get to him. While Cas checked Dean over and placed a hand on his head to wake him up, a stony faced Gabriel carried Sam down the hallway and out into the bar, plonking him down on a seat. He made quick work of checking the man over for any injuries before setting his hands on Sam’s belly and working his healing Grace through to the baby, who was shifting restlessly. Sam sighed happily as the pain started to ease off in Gabriel’s presence, and he slumped forward to wrap his arms around the Archangel.   
  
“What the hell were you thinking, carrying on like that?!” Gabriel snapped, but he held Sam as the man shook and sobbed on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you call me?!”   
  
“I’m sorry I was scared, confused, I didn’t know what to do and then Dean showed up and he found out and I was just scared…” Sam said in a small voice which broke Gabriel’s heart.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay Moose, I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay.” Gabriel soothed him gently and from the door behind them Castiel, Dean and the rest of the crowd appeared.   
  
“Is he okay?” Dean asked quickly, coming around to the side of Sam and kneeling down on the floor, placing a hand on Sam’s knee.   
  
“He’s fine now, the baby’s fine...Can I talk to you a moment Dean?” Gabriel asked in a clipped voice, and after he managed to pull himself from Sam the two made their way to the back of the bar, leaving Castiel looking completely lost as he sat by Sam’s side.   
  
“What’s up?” Dean asked Gabe when they got out of Sam’s earshot.   
  
“At the moment, my blood pressure but not important. I need to know you are not gonna do that again…” Gabe asked and Dean pulled a face.   
  
“Do what?” The Hunter asked and Gabriel’s nostrils flared.   
  
“Pass out, freak out, or do anything to upset your brother.” Gabriel clarified and Dean felt a sudden urge to punch him in the mouth but it died quickly when Sam let out another pained cry. He eyed the Archangel carefully and took a deep breath to calm himself.   
  
“Sure, whatever you need but I want some damn answers first. Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean snapped, and for a moment Gabriel actually looked sheepish.   
  
“We wanted to tell you…” The Archangel finally said after minutes thinking over his answer. “But Sam insisted he wanted to wait until after your wedding to do it, he had it in his head that if he told everyone then your big day wouldn’t seem so special anymore.” Gabriel said, deciding the man had earned the whole truth, but the stricken look on Dean’s face made Gabe wish he’d sugar-coated it just a little bit.   
  
“Stupid idiot…” Dean muttered under his breath, looking over his shoulder at his little brother.   
  
“Hey!” Gabriel snapped but Dean rolled his eyes.   
  
“Oh don’t you go all protective Angel on me, you know I am right!” Dean snapped and Gabriel shrugged one shoulder.   
  
“Maybe so, but that idiot is my idiot and together we’re having an idiot child, so how about a little respect.” Gabe said in a stern voice but his eyes were twinkling with mischief and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
As they made their way back over to Sam, Dean knelt down beside him again and smiled up at him.   
  
“When this is all over, you and I are having a serious talk about how sharing is caring, got it?” The hunter said and Sam bit his lip to hold back a grunt, nodding his answer. “Good. Till then what’s the plan?” Dean asked, the question directed to both Cas and Gabe.   
  
“I suppose we could easily postpone the wedding a few days…” Castiel said but Sam’s eyes flew open.   
  
“No! No no, that’s exactly what I mean I am ruining it already!” Sam yelled, trying to pull himself up again but the three of them held him down.   
  
“Sam, I told you already this is not a curse! You haven’t done anything wrong, just sit the hell down!” Dean said, stroking Sam’s arm until the man calmed down again. “It’s not gonna be a problem, Sammy. Look, think about it, we are doing it in Heaven which means no deadline on the hall, Gabriel was taking care of the catering so we haven’t lost the food and besides if you think I am missing the birth you are off your head.” Dean explain, but Sam was still shaking his head no and turning his pleading eyes on Gabriel.   
  
“Gabe, how long do I have?” Sam asked and Gabriel bit his lip, uncomfortable with the question.   
  
“I’d say maybe about ten or twelve hours...but Sammy I can’t know for sure, you could go anytime from now until then, we can’t risk this…” Gabriel said but Sam was getting to his feet again, bracing himself against the men around him.   
  
“That’s plenty of time, come on let’s get dressed.” Sam insisted, stopping to steady himself against Dean who gave him a disbelieving look.   
  
“Sam, this is insane! You can’t go to a wedding in labour!” Dean said, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.   
  
“The hell I can’t! I worked too hard making it this far, and I am standing with you on your damn wedding day come hell or high water!” Sam yelled, limping along with help.   
  
“Or babies…” Castiel added, an amused look crossing his face but the others didn’t seem amused by his joke.   
  
“Or babies, thank you Cas!” Sam agreed, turning on Gabriel again. “Now you’ve got two choices either get me home and help me get dressed or…” Sam bit his lip, trying to think of another choice. “Or...oh screw you, just get me home!” And with one last shocked look around the room, Gabriel winged them both out of the bar, leaving the room full of shocked, staring faces.   
  
“So...someone wanna explain how it’s gonna get out?” Rufus finally asked, breaking the silence and Castiel smirked slightly.   
  
“The same way it got in…”   
  
The whole room shuddered.


	29. In Sickness And In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's wedding is finally here and Sam is determind to go through with it even though he is only hours away from giving birth to his child...but what surprises will Castiel have in store for his beloved and will Sam make it through the ceremony without passing out?

Sam eyed the clock on the wall nervously as Gabriel worked his mojo on the finishing touches for Sam’s suit, easily stretching the fabric out so it fit comfortably around his baby bump. The Archangel was stalling though, and Sam knew it, so when Gabe reached out to fiddle with Sam’s tie for the third time the hunter got impatient and batted his hands away.   
  
“Gabe, we don’t have time for this! It’s fine, stop fussing!” Sam snapped, but one stern look from the Archangel was enough for the overgrown man to shut his mouth again.   
  
Gabriel waited for Sam to drop his hands to his sides again before reaching out to fix his suit tie, flattening it out as he chose his next words carefully.   
  
“Sam...You know that no one is going to blame you if you decide not to do this, right?” The Archangel said, avoiding Sam’s eyes as he stepped back to admire the beautiful man before him.   
  
“No, Gabe, it’s not happening…” Sam scoffed.   
  
“But, Sam!” Gabriel whined softly but Sam cut him off before he could start his lecture.   
  
“I said no!” Sam barked but he was stopped short by another dagger of pain cutting its way through his belly and he doubled over, wrapping his arms around himself. Gabriel rushed forward to support him, rubbing slow circles on his back and filtering some of his Grace through Sam’s body to ease the pain again.   
  
“I just worry about you, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered softly into his hair, kissing him on the top of his head gently as the ache in his belly started to ease.   
  
“I know, Gabe, and I appreciate it but...I have to do this.” Sam insisted, much to Gabriel’s annoyance.   
  
“But why, Sam? Why do you  _ have _ to do it...Dean and Cas already said they don’t care about the wedding…”   
  
“But I do! Listen to me, Gabriel, do you realise just how damn lucky I feel knowing that my brother is actually getting a wedding day?! Our whole lives no matter what we did or where we went only one thing was certain to us...we’d be dead by age forty and alone until then. Now, for the first time ever things are normal…” Gabriel raised his eyebrow questioningly and Sam tutted. “Well okay,  _ kinda normal _ , at least as normal as it’s gonna get for people like us and I’ll be damned if I am gonna miss it. Dean has worked like a dog his entire life, he deserves today, and when it’s over you and I will be having a baby...This is the best day of our lives, Gabe, and we are gonna see it through to the end.” Sam finished with a sigh and reached out to cup Gabriel’s jaw. “I know you are worried, babe, but I am not ‘cause I have you looking out for me. So how about we stop all this crap and get going, we’ve got a wedding to go to.”   
  
Gabriel couldn’t help but smile as his Mate pulled him into a hug and the Archangel brought his wings down across Sam’s back, sighing happily as he breathed in the scent of Sam’s hair. The pair stayed that way for a long time, just embracing and enjoying the moment, but in typical Gabriel fashion the Archangel could not be serious for long.   
  
“And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how a Moose makes a scene…” Gabriel muttered under his breath, laughing when Sam squeaked indignantly and pushed him away. The Archangel caught only a moment of Sam’s pouting lips before the younger Angel disappeared in a flutter of wings, and Gabriel yelped as he took off after him, yelling at him as he flew.   
  
“Sam! Please! Be careful!”   
  
Sam thought it was funny that the most easy going Angel in Heaven was the one telling  _ him _ to be careful, and he did a few barrel rolls just to hear his Mate’s ‘Mother-hen’ squawk once more. Sam Winchester...Was a Monster.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
At about the same time as Sam and Gabe were winging their asses towards the Heavenly hall where the Wedding would take place, Dean was nervously pacing up and down the little room where he had been stowed away to get ready. The room looked like your typical dressing room and Dean was constantly checking his reflection in the mirror as the time ticked away on the clock above the door. Every now and then an Angel would appear to him and check if he needed anything, sometimes bringing a message from one of the Wedding party, but it was Castiel’s message to him which was playing on his mind.   
  
_ “I shall be with you soon, Beloved, but first I must go and pick up your ‘surprise’. All my love, Castiel.” _   
  
Dean had read and re-read that note a thousand times with ever growing anxiety - what could Castiel possibly be planning that was bigger than a Wedding?   
  
“Mr. Winchester?” A voice spoke from behind him and Dean turned to face the newcomer with a smile. It was Jeremiah - another Angel who seemed to be in charge of the guests around here - and the man was positively beaming at Dean.   
  
“Hey, Jer, what’s up?” Dean asked, chuckling when the Angel’s smile grew wider at the use of his nickname.   
  
“I just wished to inform you that your family have all arrived and are being seated together in the Hall.” Jeremiah pulled a sheet of paper out of thin air and read through it. “Michael and his Mate, a Miss Jody Mills, Lucifer and her Mate, Miss Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel and your brother Samuel of course...I see his pregnancy has progressed well…” The Angel grinned up at Dean with shining eyes. “Also, I had Jegudiel ascend with Mr. and Mrs Collins, whom I might add are positively thrilled at being invited to your wedding. Apart from that it was a simple matter of opening a gateway between ‘The Roadhouse’ and the Hall so that…” Jer consulted his list again. “Robert Singer, Rufus Turner, Kevin Tran, Ash...That’s a rather odd name...Garth Fitzgerald, Cole Trenton and Benny Lafitte, could pass through safely.” The Angel rolled up the paper and made it disappear once again, smiling and waiting for Dean’s approval.   
  
“That’s fantastic, thanks Jer.” Dean said, clapping the Angel on the back as he continued to pace back and forth. “Any word from Cas?”   
  
“Not yet, but he informed me shortly before he left that he would not be long and his errand would not be taking him out of Heaven so I imagine he will return shortly.” Jeremiah answered, sensing the young Angels nervousness and reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I am sure he will be back soon, Mr. Winchester. Is there anything else I can do for you?”   
  
“No, I guess not. Thanks for everything Jer…” Dean said with a smile and the Angel disappeared in a flutter of wings, leaving Dean to his restless pacing.   
  
“Come on, Angel, where are you?” Dean muttered helplessly as he eyed the clock once again. It was almost time to get this show on the road.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
When Castiel  _ finally _ reappeared, Dean was almost frantic with worry and it took all of Castiel’s strength to keep his Mate pinned to his chest and not attacking him for ‘worrying him sick’.   
  
After much apologising and cuddling, Dean calmed down enough to ask where his present was and when he could get it. Cas gave him an indulgent smile.   
  
“Just a few moments, Beloved. You’ll get to see just before you walk into the hall and join me.” Castiel said and Dean paled, turning to face the double doors at the end of the corridor which lead through to the great hall where they would be getting hitched. Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he bit at his lip but Cas leant down to give him a comforting kiss. “You will do just fine, Dean, I promise you. I shall see you inside soon. I love you.”   
  
“I love you to, Castiel.” Dean muttered, whimpering softly when Cas pulled away from him and went through the doors first. The hunter would be joining him in a few moments, but for now he was grateful to have these few minutes alone to collect his thoughts. What did Cas mean he would get his present before he went in...and who was supposed to be delivering it?   
  
“Goddamn weird-talking Angels…” Dean muttered under his breath and a voice from behind him startled him out of his thoughts.   
  
“Yeah, they do get a bit cryptic at times, don’t they?”   
  
Dean’s breath caught again, making him gasp and slowly - for he was scared that he would turn around and find it was all in his head - he turned to face the beautiful woman who had spoken. She was resplendent in a dress of pure gold, her hair drawn up into a bun, with only a little makeup on her face - Dean knew she never needed much, she was beautiful without it. Everything about her was stunning, and the sheer fact that she was standing in front of him right now made the tears fill Dean’s eyes, but he didn’t even realise he was crying until she had walked forward and reached out to wipe them away.   
  
“Oh my beautiful baby boy...I am so proud of you…” She whispered to him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.   
  
“Mom…” Dean choked out through his tears, leaning into her touch with a sigh but keeping his eyes locked to hers. He was scared if he closed them now she would disappear, like the Grandmother in The Little Match Girl - and Dean would personally light the whole world up if it meant she would stay with him now.   
  
“I’m here, baby. That Angel of yours said you’d need someone to walk you down the aisle, and like hell was I missing your big day.” She said, smiling as she absentmindedly fixed his tie. Dean was too stunned to breathe, and he thanked God for the heavenly upgrade because if he had been all human he’d have passed out by now. When his suit was suitably fixed and the call of his Mate from beyond the doors became strong, she walked around him and took her place at his side, offering her arm for him to take. “Are you ready for this, Son?” Dean nodded dumbly and allowed her to lead him into the hall.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
The room was huge and filled to the max with faces, all of them standing up and smiling, some craning their necks to get a better look at the Groom as he made his way down the aisle, but Dean’s nerves disappeared the moment he walked through the door and locked eyes with Castiel who was waiting for him before the alter. As he drew closer he found familiar smiles amongst the crowd, and from somewhere close to the front a whistle echoed, followed by a yelp that sounded all too like Charlie. Dean couldn’t help but grin as he passed her by and saw her rubbing the back of her head and glaring daggers at Lucifer. It looked the like Archangel would be in the dog house tonight.    
  
Dean was far too busy grinning from ear to ear at his Mate that he didn’t notice his baby brother standing just off to the side, being held up on his feet by a frantic looking Gabriel. The Archangel was sweating nervously as he eyed his own Mate, and it wasn’t until they finally reached the altar that Dean turned to smile at Sam...but Sam was not looking at him.   
  
Mary patted Dean’s arm gently and moved away from him for a moment, walking slowly towards Sam as though approaching a wounded animal. The poor kid looked too shocked for words. The pair stood staring at one another for the longest moment and finally Mary reached out her hand to take Sam’s, grinning when the man choked on a little sob.   
  
“Mom? Is that you?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She closed the gap between them and pulled Sam into her arms, embracing him the way she had always wanted to do.   
  
“It’s me, Sammy. I’m here.” Mary whispered to him, rubbing big circles on his back when she felt him tense up - another ripple of pain slicing through him. “It’s all gonna be okay love...I am so very proud of you.”   
  
Sam cried softly on her shoulder, unable to speak more than a few soft words but it didn’t matter. Mary didn’t need his words - she knew how overwhelmed he was feeling, and kept a steady hand on his back as he cried. Dean was beaming at him from his spot beside Castiel, and he exchanged a silent thank you with his Angel. This day would not have been the same without her in it.   
  
When Sam had finally calmed down a little, Gabriel helped him to straighten back up and Mary give him a thankful smile then returned to her oldest son’s side.   
  
Chuck, who had been watching from behind the altar, looked happier than Dean had ever seen him.   
  
“I look around this room today and I see everything I ever wanted for my children. I see love…” The God turned Prophet nodded to Castiel and Dean. “I see the future…” He smiled at Gabriel and Sam. “And I see the potential for happiness.” His eyes flitted between the various couples in the audience. Somehow it seemed to Dean like there was not a single Angel left standing alone, they all had someone holding onto them - some pairings had two Angels, some had two humans, and some had a mixture of both.   
  
“We are gathered here today because one of my Son’s in particular...couldn’t keep it in his pants!” Chuck joked, and Castiel let out an indignant squeak which was drowned out by Dean trying desperately to cover his laugh with a cough. Mary nudged him sharply in the ribs, but Chuck was not exempt from her displeasure, and a glare was enough to send him rambling on once again about how he could not be happier with this union and he wished them all the best for the future. Finally, and after what seemed like an eternity, it was Dean’s turn to speak.   
  
“Castiel. In all my life I never thought I’d be lucky enough to find someone like you. I always thought happiness was something that other people had, but that I’d never be allowed it myself. You changed all of that. Through all the years that I’ve known you, you’ve never once given up on me...even on the days that you wanted to strangle me.” The crowd chuckled when Castiel nodded empathically. “You’re my best friend, my soul mate...You’re family. I meant what I said before...I  _ need _ you, and I can’t imagine spending a single day without you. I love you, Angel, and I always will.” Dean finished, taking Castiel’s hand in his and slipping the ring onto his finger. He admired the way it looked on his Angel’s perfect hand, and he couldn’t resist lifting that hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the skin.   
  
“Dean. I never understood Humans. They fascinated me, but I never understood...and you did  _ not _ make that any easier!” Dean grinned and looked down at his feet, shuffling them like a nervous school boy who knows he’s pissing off his teacher. “You’re stubborn, and contradictory, and a complete pain in my ass…”   
  
_ “Literally.” _ Gabriel said, coughing loudly to cover the word. The crowd all laughed at the playful Archangel but Sam was not in the least bit amused.   
  
“Mom?!”   
  
“Gabriel, enough of your nonsense!” Mary barked, and to the surprise of all Gabriel lowered his head submissively, secretly flashing her cheeky grin which managed to pull a small smile from her.   
  
“Geez...where was she when Luci needed putting in place?” Michael whispered to Jody from the crowd, yelping when Mrs. C clipped his ear from the seat directly behind him. He was about to snap at the older woman but Jody nudged him in the side, shushing him as Castiel began to speak again.   
  
“You are quite possibly...the most wonderful man I have ever met, and I hope you will allow me to spend the rest of eternity listening to you ‘Ramble On’.” Cas finished, quirking his fingers in the air and making Dean grin at him widely. The Angel was getting way too good at his references. Castiel took his hand gently and slipped on the ring, which Dean now saw was beautiful beyond comparison. Mary and Cas shared a secretive look and Dean eyed them suspiciously before Castiel explained. “I had a lot of trouble finding the perfect ring for you, Dean, because every one that I saw did not properly capture just how unique and wonderful you are, and how much you mean to me. So I went to the only person I knew who could help me…” Castiel nodded to Mary who turned to her Son with a smile.   
  
“This ring belonged to me...and your Grandmother before me...and after a long talk with your Angel here I decided that I wanted you to have it. You have been through so much in your life and now you have a chance to settle down and be happy. This is everything I ever wanted for you...both of you…” Mary said, turning to watch her youngest Son cuddling into his own Angel. “And I know I didn’t get much time with you so I hope this ring will give you some idea of how much you mean to me...and to Cas. That Angel is willing to move Heaven and Earth for you, and it’s a good thing to cause anything less and I would have serious thoughts about whether or not he was good enough for my boy.” Mary said protectively, earning another chuckle from the crowd. Dean didn’t know whether he was laughing or crying, but he did know for certain that this was the happiest day of his life. His Mother took him by the hands and leant in to kiss him, a soft ‘I love you, baby’ falling from her lips. Cas was by his side and beaming, like he had never seen anything so wonderful before, and from the side of them Sam was sobbing onto Gabriel’s shoulder.   
  
“Well then by the powers vested in me by...well...Me...I now pronounce you bonded for life. You may share a kiss.” Chuck finished, quickly adding in a high pitched squeak. “NO TONGUE! OHH EW!” Too late. The crowd all stood up and cheered as Castiel and Dean shared their first kiss together as a wedded couple, but it was short lived when a pained cry suddenly burst from Sam’s mouth and Gabriel had to cling to the man to keep him on his feet.   
  
“Oh shit! Deano! A little help here!” Gabriel called and in an instant Cas and Dean were by his side.   
  
“What can we do?” Dean asked, a little unsure as to how this was going to work but Gabriel gave him a worried look.   
  
“Just hold on for the ride, big guy...The baby is coming!”


	30. Till Death Do We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby is born...and shit hits the fan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ladies and Gentlemen we come to the final chapter of the story but fear not! There is a major twist at the end which will be leading directly into a new story which I will be uploading fairly soon. I want to thank everyone who saw me this far, and especially my beautiful Beta and friend Helen! I couldn't have done it without you, my sun and stars. xxx

Gabriel couldn’t risk winging Sam back to the Garden where the birth of new Angels traditionally took place, but thanks to their Father he materialized the Garden around them instead. Dean would later ask Castiel to explain the physics of it but after several attempts and a bottle of whiskey later he’d give up and fuck Dean instead - so was the way of Winchesters.   
  
When they arrived Sam was shaking all over and the force of the pains was causing him to try and double over, but Gabriel quickly arranged himself so that Sam could recline back against him - his own back against very large and ancient looking tree - and the Archangel was able to wrap his arms around Sam, holding him steady as he worked through the contractions. Dean and Castiel kept a little distance at first, but when Gabriel finally had things under control it was Dean who flattened out his own wings and bowed his head, waiting for Gabriel’s permission to approach. Castiel had never been more proud of his Mate than he was at that moment. Gabe nodded slightly in Dean’s direction and the pair approached with caution, getting down onto the grass beside Sam and Gabriel. Dean reached out and took Sam’s hand in his own, allowing his brother to cling to it while he screamed.   
  
It felt like an eternity before Gabriel slid his hand down to Sam’s bump and focused all his Grace on the baby making its way into the world. The Archangel’s face clouded over for a moment and when he came back to the group he smiled at Dean and Cas.   
  
“Time to really push now, Sammy. I want you to think about how good it’s going to feel to have our baby in your arms. You ready Sweetheart?” Gabriel coached him, counting him through until Sam let out another heart-wrenching scream and pushed with all his might. “That’s it, Sammy, let it out! Come on, baby, push!” Gabe cried out over Sam’s cries and Dean - against his much better judgement, peered down between Sam’s legs just in time to see the Baby crowning. He had thought it would disgust him to see his brother like that, but he finally realised what it was that Cas had been trying to tell him this whole time...this was nothing to do with sex, there was no shame in it. This was his brother and that was his new baby niece or nephew. It was a beautiful sight to behold.   
  
“Sammy! Buddy, you’re almost there...I can see a little head and they have hair just like yours!” Dean called and Sam smiled as he cried, bracing himself as he pushed down one last time and suddenly relief washed over him. Dean was there to catch the baby as they slid out of Sam, and Castiel was right behind him to make sure all was well. Dean and Sam might be good with their Grace but they didn’t know everything…   
  
The baby was absolutely perfect. Two stunning caramel eyes peered up at them from the prettiest little face Dean had ever saw, and instantly the pair were in love. Castiel snapped his fingers and the baby was clean and dry, before handing Dean a soft blanket to wrap the baby up. The Angel showed Dean how to properly secure the blanket so it did not cramp the baby’s teeny tiny wings - a gorgeous mixture of white and gold which sparkled in the sunlight.   
  
The elder hunter took only another moment with the baby before straightening up and carefully passing over to Sam.   
  
“Congratulations guys...It’s a girl.”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
Sam couldn’t stop staring. She was completely perfect, not a hair out of place, and when she was placed in his arms she curled right into his chest, eyes fluttering closed now she was safely with her Father. Gabriel rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder and sighed happily, reaching down to stroke his fingers across her head. Her hair was soft as silk and simply gorgeous.   
  
“She is a very beautiful child. Congratulations Sam...Brother.” Castiel said, smiling at the pair and leaning in against Dean’s side as he watched his family welcoming the little one.   
  
“You thought of a name yet?” Dean asked and Sam finally managed to tear his eyes away from his daughter.   
  
“Yeah I kinda had something in mind...I wanna called her Deanna.” He looked up over his shoulder at Gabriel. “Is that alright with you Papa?” Gabriel’s eyes lit up and he leaned in to kiss Sam gently on the lips.   
  
“I love it...Deanna Winchester.” Gabriel said, his eyes flicking momentarily to Dean who had shielded his face against Castiel’s shoulder, no doubt to hide the tears of joy which were flowing down his cheeks.   
  
“You feeling up to introducing her to the family? I know there are a bunch of Humans and Angels out there who are dying for news.” Gabriel said and Sam smiled, nodding along but finding himself once again completely enthralled by the tiny baby in his arms. She was so small and delicate, and Sam leant in to kiss her on the forehead...only to have her tiny fist connect squarely with his nose.   
  
_ “Okay, maybe not so delicate…” _ Sam thought to himself as Gabriel called out through his Grace to the others, bidding them to come closer and witness the new Angel.   
  
A short distance away several figures appeared and made their way slowly towards the tree where the family were seated, and from all around them Angels began to glow with joyous Grace. A low hum began to sound and build until it was a whole choir, and the song they sung was haunting and beautiful all at once. The baby awoke once again and peeked out from the blankets, gurgling and laughing as the tune continued on, and somehow she managed to free both of her arms so she could swipe at the air around her. Each Angel sent a pulse of Grace to the child in welcome, allowing her to connect with them and introducing themselves and when  it was all over and the song faded away, God stepped into the clearing with them.   
  
“Deanna Winchester, Angel of New Beginnings, the Host blesses you.”   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
Gabriel was too busy admiring his little girl and making funny faces behind Sam’s back to notice the newcomer to the group, but Castiel was quick to mark his presence and he turned to beckon him over.   
  
“Diniel...What can we do for you Brother?” Castiel asked, noting that the Angel looked very flustered and nervous.   
  
“I wished to speak with you and Gabriel alone, if that would be possible. It is a matter of some urgency.” Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks as Castiel and Gabriel got to their feet. Dean moved in to sit by Sam and Deanna, and Gabriel gave his Mate a reassuring kiss before leaving to walk with the newcomer.   
  
“What is so important that you had to disturb me so soon after the birth of my child?” Gabriel asked, adopting his commander voice to show how serious he felt about the intrusion.   
  
“I am so sorry, Sir, please do forgive me but it is about the Nursery...there has been...well...perhaps you had better come and see for yourself.” The Angel said, becoming more nervous as Gabriel and Castiel looked him over with dual impatience. Finally, with one quick explaination to Sam and Dean and the summoning of Heman to guard over the family, the Angels flew off towards their home where Gabriel had assigned a few Angel’s the task of preparing the Nursery for the arrival of the baby.   
  
When the trio landed, Gabriel’s heart would have stopped in his chest. The front door of the house had been torn off its hinges and was hanging, lopsided, on a single splinter of wood. The brothers ran inside and followed a trail of destruction up the stairs and down the hallway until the reached the room which - up until this horrid act - had been a beautiful room for his child.   
  
The furniture had been smashed against the walls, all of the stuffed animals had been torn to shreds, and gouged deep into the wall above the crib someone had left Gabriel a message.   
  
_ “ABOMINATION” “FILTHY HALFBREED” _   
  
Gabriel sank to his knees and covered his face in his hands, trying to contain the rage which was burning in his veins. Whoever did this would pay for it dearly if he ever found them, and if anyone so much as looked at his baby he’d…   
  
“If I ever find out who did this I swear I will tear their hearts out of their chests…” Castiel’s voice spoke softly from behind Gabriel, and the Archangel turned to find his brother frozen in the doorway, clutching the wooden frame so tightly that it was cracking under his grip. “I swear to our Father I’ll end their miserable existence without a moment’s thought.”   
  
Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at that, and he reached back with his wing to rub it along Cas’, a silent thank you that felt truer than any words he could have spoken. Diniel was hovering in the hallway, clearly too upset to set foot in the room again, and Gabriel took pity on him enough to make his way out into the hall to speak with him.   
  
“I want this cleaned up now, and no one...I repeat...NO ONE! hears of this. Do I make myself clear?” Gabriel ordered and the Angel nodded quickly, rushing off to gather up the broken pieces from the floor and get to work on the room once again. Gabriel sighed heavily and slumped against the wall, feeling Castiel’s presence close to him.   
  
“Brother, you can not keep this from Sam…” Castiel started and Gabriel saw red.   
  
“Well what do you suggest I do then, Castiel?! Frighten him half to death by telling him that something powerful enough to break through the wards of Heaven is after our baby?! I can’t do that to him!” Gabriel yelled, turning to slam his fist into the wall in frustration. Castiel gave him a moment to breathe before he laid his hand on Gabe’s back and hushed him gently.   
  
“I know you don’t wish to upset him but...you cannot allow him to wander around blind to the dangers. Such a course of action will only put him more at risk of being blindsided...You have to tell him.” Castiel explained and Gabriel hated the fact that he was right. There was no way out of it. Sam had to be told.   
  
“...I can’t lose him, Cas…” Gabriel admitted in a small and frightened voice which broke Castiel’s heart.   
  
“He will not abandon you, Gabriel...and neither will we.” Castiel assured him, pulling him around to look him in the eye.   
  
“We…” Gabriel asked and Castiel smiled.   
  
“Your family. We will always be here for you.” And with that Castiel pulled the sobbing Archangel into his arms, embracing him while he cried.   
  
“We will never leave you…”


	31. FOURTH STORY NOW UP!

PART FOUR OF THIS VERSE IS UP NOW, TWO CHAPTERS READY TO READ AND MANY MORE TO COME!  
  


THERES NO PLACE LIKE HOME 

Several months after the wedding of Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel, and the birth of Deanna Winchester the daughter of Gabriel and Sam Winchester, the family have settled into a nice normal family life in Heaven, but Gabriel has not yet told Sam what happened in their home on the day of their daughters birth and now Sam is suggesting they head back down to earth in search of a hunt. The world is still turning and monsters are still killing, and so long as they are angels nothing can hurt them...right?

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6988423/chapters/15925210


End file.
